


A Change of Pace 生活在别处

by eriliawu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 09:04:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1682690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriliawu/pseuds/eriliawu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur是古板守旧的那个，而Merlin热情活泼。是Morgana让他们成为了室友，但接下去的路却要他们自己走。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Change of Pace 生活在别处

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Change of Pace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/426567) by [kianspo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kianspo/pseuds/kianspo). 



> This is without doubt my favorite piece from Kianspo! I only hope the translation conveys even just a bit of how the original piece touched me and how the characters brought the sense of real life to me, even with hurt and struggles, you would still manage to find the courage to go after what you love.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Merlin or any characters associated, nor do I own the story. It's merely a translation.
> 
> 中文标题《生活在别处》来自于兰波的诗，跟英文原标题的意思其实并不完全吻合，但我一厢情愿地以为在意境上相当契合。兰波的诗其实说的是“在别处生活”，我想对于文中的二人来说，这再合适不过了。

Arthur Pendragon，今年27岁，Pendragon & Gorlois投资公司的资深经理。他真诚地相信，在这个无法预知又肆无忌惮的世界上想要生存下去，必须在生活的每个方面都依靠严格而毫不妥协的纪律。

 

他在早上6：15分正点醒来，换上跑步装备，跑上标准的40分钟 – 绕公园2圈，再有1圈绕着他的公寓。然后，他把衣服放进洗衣机里，按下事先设好的模式。接下去不多不少的7分钟里，他用2个标准份的沐浴露洗澡，冲掉泡泡，再来一次；再花3分钟刮胡子 – Arthur总是相当仔细 – 然后换好衣服准备上班。

 

一周里有4天，Arthur穿正装。他的西装是各种（2种）色调的灰，比他的身型稍大一些，由沉重保守的面料做成。换上这些西装就像穿上了一身盔甲，他的领带们也是差不多的服帖；Arthur总是从Harrods买领带，那里的员工了解该如何招呼客人，从不拿什么时尚建议叨扰他。

 

周五的时候，Arthur会穿便装裤子和套头衫（最上头的扣子松开），再系上领带，因为周五是便装日。他的套头衫系列是稍浅的各种灰色，其中一件则是挺大胆的深蓝色。

 

Arthur负责Pendragon & Gorlois公司最老的客户，责任艰巨（也算是种荣誉）。他的工作时间分配给了评估风险，研究瞬息万变的市场，以他能力值所及（不容小觑的能力），在做出财务分析后最优化投资选择。

 

时针指向下午6点的时候（比他的助理和大多数同事晚1个小时），除非有计划好的会议或报告需要参加，Arthur关上办公室的门回家。

 

不过，他不总是直接回家。

 

Arthur想要放松的时候，去牛津或是剑桥俱乐部下会儿国际象棋是各种选择之一。他也会一周3次去附属于俱乐部的健身房（在南摄政街），因为健身非常重要。他身居要职，保持健康和强壮的身体，不让其他人失望也是他的职责之一。Arthur总会打流感疫苗，时刻追踪自己的胆固醇指数，尽职尽责的健身但从不过量，他大可以自豪的宣布，自从6年前来到Pendragon & Gorlois工作后，他从未请过一天病假。

 

有时候，离开健身房之后，Arthur会到播放体育比赛的酒吧坐一会儿，身边也许有一两个人陪着，地位同样举足轻重。奇怪的是，Arthur却从来记不住他们说过什么，除非扯到足球。

 

不过需要指出的是，尽管Arthur总对纪律和原则的重要性不假思索，他也会偶尔放纵。毕竟，Arthur也是人。

 

一个月里一次，通常是在周五晚上，他会出现在西区剧院那里或附近的神秘夜色中，在深深隐藏的迷恋中盯着舞台出神。Arthur的心渴望着那些经典作品，但他要求自己去看当季每部有争议的戏剧，不论自己震惊（有时是恶心）到何等地步。还有时候，正因为此，他会去那些总是自命不凡的“新艺术工作室”，不管那是一个光秃秃的街角，还是声响超烂的湿乎乎地下室。年轻而富有激情的演员们努力想要给那些同样年少盛情的作家们留下个深刻的印象，好成为下个剧本的灵感，通常的做法是离符合人类逻辑的路越远越好。

 

Arthur从那些演出回来的时候，总不太满意又困惑不已，但同时心里也有一丝满足和快乐，因为他勇敢地尝试了这么……带有如此值得怀疑的品味（如果不算彻头彻尾的肮脏的话）的东西，只为了跟现代艺术保持关系。

 

周六的时候，Arthur去购物。他出现在Sainsbury超市的时间比大多数人想象在周末起床的时间都要早，在货架间按既定的合理路线穿梭，一丝不苟的完成清单上的各个事项。Arthur痛恨购物，总像是在赶时间似的，恨不得赶紧溜之大吉，就为了避免哭喊的小孩和念念叨叨的情侣们。

 

（几年前有一次，他被一个俗气的橙色塑料袋外印着的“今天来点新的”那句标语临时冲昏了头，然后又掉头回了过去，结果就在一包柠檬海绵布丁旁边被一个小婴儿一直盯着看。Arthur真的很不愿意回想那件事。）

 

一旦买到所有东西，Arthur还会去趟干洗店，然后回公寓，花些时间收拾整理。Arthur有个全自动的iRobot真空吸尘器，却完全信不过机器的本事，最后总会拎着拖把在后面跟着，只为了以防万一。他当然可以轻松地找个清洁工，但Arthur讨厌有陌生人在家里，把他的东西摸来摸去，说不定还会趁他不在的时候看到他的脏袜子和内裤。

 

还有的周六夜晚，如果天气好，他穿过几个街区去一家小酒吧，那台不晓得属于谁的小小电视机总在重复播放著名的足球比赛，画面简直就是16像素而不是1600，倒也不像是从外星球坠落地球的产物。Arthur会要上一两杯啤酒，看1996年欧洲杯那场英格兰对荷兰的比赛，再跟其他几个常客争论一下如果没有那第一个点球判罚，结局会是怎样。

 

**（译者注：哎呀好激动，从来看文最多作者都只是扯一句Arthur爱足球，从来没见过正儿八经有提到具体内容的。Lia为了热爱的足球就多扯几句啦，没兴趣的同学可以直接跳过。欧洲杯，也叫欧洲足球锦标赛，类似于世界杯，每4年一届，赛制是小组赛+淘汰赛，东道主国家也是自动入围决赛阶段，只不过和世界杯相比，参赛球队局限于欧洲国家，决赛阶段队伍数量是16支，分成4个小组捉对厮杀，每组前两名晋级淘汰赛阶段直至最后决出冠军。这里提到的比赛，指的是96年的英格兰欧洲杯，英格兰作为东道主，与荷兰，瑞士和苏格兰同在A组，小组赛最后一轮英格兰与荷兰的比赛，希勒与谢林汉姆各进2球，克鲁伊维特进1球，英格兰4：1横扫荷兰，但荷兰凭借这1个进球的优势压过苏格兰晋级淘汰赛。不过在半决赛中，英格兰还是死在点球大战中，索斯盖特成为英格兰点球血泪史的新罪人。最后的决赛中，德国靠比埃尔霍夫在加时赛中金球致胜捷克，最终捧杯。）**

 

周日是最难熬的，因为Arthur不知道能去干什么。他试过去当地的图书馆，但没什么用，因为他在那里快无聊死了，何况管理员还想跟他调情。女人在他周围总会忍不住，而Arthur至今不知该怎么解困。通常结局只有2种，要么很快招来眼泪，因为他无意中会说些粗鲁的话，要么就是3次在昂贵的餐厅里灾难般的约会后对方泪水盈盈，因为他努力想要礼貌地在对话中暗示他是个基佬，最后却总招惹对方破口大骂，或者被泼一脸水。不论如何，眼泪和麻烦总是必不可少。

 

他也试过去租部电影看，可是，因为Arthur从来没费心了解自己到底偏好什么类型的电影，最后总成为店员建议的牺牲品。不止一次，他痛苦却徒劳地试图理解像All About My Mother这样的电影，或者在看《阿凡达》中途睡着，醒来的时候却以为自己在看《魔戒》之类的东西。

 

偶尔他会参加家庭聚会，或者慈善活动，Arthur认为那些是他的职责所在，但大多数周日存在的意义只是为了用无所事事来折磨他的本性。最后，解决方案是把工作带回家来，于是下午和晚上变成了趴在桌前研究图表，头疼经历道德困境，因为在遥远的印度大概马上又有一家工厂要被关闭了。

 

但在另一个问题上，对于27岁的Arthur Pendragon（工作稳定又年轻帅气）来说，他的人生是否快乐，则有2中不同的解读。人们不是在他面前嫉妒艳羡又畏畏缩缩，就是面带同情然后给他买上几杯安慰的酒。

 

Arthur对这2种人都视而不见，至于他自己在这件事上的看法，他满足于从不向自己提出这个问题。最后，关于接下去发生的事情，为什么他会把这精心计算小心维系的生活扔进下水道换来混乱与困惑，Arthur归咎于来势汹汹又无处可逃的无聊。

 

一个周日的下午，Arthur被姐姐Morgana拖出去喝茶，他从一英里外都能感觉到姐姐是有求于他了。Morgana一般受不了跟他长时间呆在一起，用她的话来说，是因为他总让她感到深深的悲哀。一个月里有几次，她会突然出现要求一起吃顿午饭或者见上一面，但也不过如此而已。

 

对Arthur来说，Morgana总像个客人。她在Arthur10岁的时候搬进家里，一开始俩人完全合不来。Arthur不讨厌她，但也不理解她。他不明白为什么Morgana每时每刻都在反抗Uther加诸孩子们身上的那些合理或不合理的规矩 – 再说宽泛一点，还包括其他所有这个世界丢给她的东西。而反过来，她鄙视Arthur总会乖乖地做任何Uther要求的事情（这不是真的，但话说起来，Morgana也不是个在乎细节的人）。

 

直到几年以后，Morgana才对Arthur熟络起来，那是在Arthur跟父亲来了场惊天动地比谁嗓门更大的比赛然后在倾盆大雨中溜出屋子去了母亲墓地之后。那种赤裸裸的不顾一切和令人羞愧的失控像是赢得了Morgana的热爱，尽管他本意并非如此。

 

Arthur爱Morgana，从某种程度上来说，甚至有些嫉妒她总是放手去做自己想做的，虽然这也正是Arthur受不了她的地方。她对“责任”和“家庭职责”之类的话嗤之以鼻。她很自私，超级自我，对那些她认为不值一提的人和事总是不耐烦的很。

 

但Arthur出柜的时候，也是Morgana站在他身边握住他的手，给予他坚定的支持，一起无视那些白痴，小心眼的混蛋和自以为是的卫道士。Arthur的18岁生日那天，Morgana给了他一次终生难忘的派对，包括脱衣舞俱乐部，贴身热舞，数不尽的酒精，和几段丢脸丢到家的卡拉OK。

 

Morgana被宠坏了，却不是个冷酷的人，也能在所有她做过的事情里都能出人头地。Arthur爱她，虽然他宁可去吃那种伪装成日本美食的生鱼片，也不肯当面承认这点。

 

所以当Morgana提到一个朋友需要有个地方借着住住的时候，这份爱也是他没有第一时间说不行的原因之一，另一个是先前提到的指数升到爆表的无聊。

 

“我们一起上的大学，”Morgana说道，往绿茶里倒了些牛奶，自然的好像正常人都这么干，“他是个好朋友。他的公寓在翻修，所以暂时就没地方住了。我知道你有间从来不用的客房，所以就答应他来问问你肯不肯把那些屋子租给他。”

 

“他有工作？”Arthur半是在问，半是在说，不太确定这种情况下该是什么规矩。

 

“哦是啊，当然啦，”Morgana笑了起来，“他是做广告的，不过工作时间超级疯狂。他的工作很费心费神，所以他已经在办公室里睡了3天了，可怜的家伙，搞得他连订间酒店都没时间。”

 

“是吗？”Arthur干巴巴的说。他对广告业知道的不多，出于某些原因，他脑子里对此的认知就是一群学前班的小孩抱着蜡笔跑来跑去。

 

“别担心，”Morgana说，探过身子拍了拍Arthur的手，“我大学的时候有几个学期跟他同住过。他是个很棒的室友 – 不乱放东西，你有正事的时候绝不搞疯狂派对，你搞的时候也不会抱怨。”

 

Arthur不太确定这是不是也能算个合理的推荐原因，“呃……”

 

“他是个很可爱的人，”Morgana笑了，“而且是个非常棒的朋友，Arthur。”

 

她可怜巴巴地看着他，于是Arthur退缩了，“好吧好吧，”他说，手指拨弄着袖口，“只是几个月，对吧？”

 

Morgana立刻光芒四射，“当然。你肯做这个真是太好了，Arthur，谢谢。那我去告诉他了，好么？”

 

“告诉他……”Arthur清了清嗓子，“告诉他我不需要租金。他过来就行了，我不需要他的钱。”

 

Morgana的笑变得有些狡黠，“你知道他不是需要施舍，对不对？Arthur，他是奥美伦敦分部的创意总监，每个月挣的搞不好比你还多呢。”

 

Arthur嗤笑了一下。他并不相信像做广告的这样不正经的工作真能比他的薪水更高，但那不是重点。“不论如何，”他有些傲慢的说，“我挣得够多了，苍天在上，我又不需要一个什么租客。他是你的朋友，所以就可以过来住，当然，前提是他有良好的生活习惯。”他补充道。

 

Morgana笑着揉揉他的头发，“你真是个自命不凡的讨厌鬼，亲爱的弟弟，但我还是爱你。谢谢。”她吻了吻Arthur的面颊，站起身，“我给Merlin打个电话告诉他。”

 

Arthur目送她远去，胸口慢慢聚集的期待并非他所愿，需要平息。多个室友一点也不好玩，尤其是像Morgana描述的那种奇怪的朋友。

 

\------------

 

Arthur着急忙慌地回了家。他刚想到，如果这个Merlin已经在办公室里睡了3天，说不定会想马上搬进来。假设很快被Morgana的电话证实，她说Merlin大概5点到。

 

在奇怪的紧张中，Arthur开始打扫起屋子。公寓本来就一尘不染，但清理房子是人们迎接客人的习惯，不是吗？这才是礼貌 – 简单的礼节而已 – 检查一下客房是不是干净，放毛巾的柜子有足够的新毛巾，还有……呃，所有东西就各就各位。

 

本来Arthur看中了这套两居室的屋子是为了应急。如果有朋友来拜访怎么办，或者Morgana又因为在浴室里养蛇被房东赶出来了，再或许有人需要借宿一晚？但事实是，Arthur自从毕业了就再没有跟任何朋友联系过（除非一年一次的电话祝贺生日也算联系），跟Morgana的前5任房东比也受不了养蛇这种事，历史上也从没有谁在他家临时借宿。

 

客房也是无人使用的那种干净整洁。 _跟个小处女似的_ ，Arthur想，然后咯咯笑了起来，看着绿色调的墙纸和床单。他摇摇头，对自己皱着眉头。好了，别胡思乱想了，那个叫Merlin的家伙都还没来呢。这样不行。

 

然后在自责中，Arthur退回常被用作书房的客厅，乖乖地埋头于他们在香港的分析师送来的股市预测。时间每分每秒在他的不安中度过，但Arthur也没办法。

 

终于，5：30的时候，单元门的门铃响了。惊了一下，Arthur没说话就按了开关，在裤子上擦擦忽然冒汗的手掌。这太可笑了，连他自己也解释不清，但Arthur有些紧张，四下看看确保万事都就位，好像是他要去给Merlin留下个好印象似的，而不是反过来。

 

_太荒唐了。_

 

Arthur逼自己笑了笑，因为这 _绝对_ 是荒谬。也许Morgana惯用的那些嘲讽并不完全可笑，他真的应该在社交上多花点心思。

 

有人敲了敲门。Arthur打开门，脸上挂着礼貌的微笑……

 

……马上被喉咙里的空气忽然呛住了都咳了出来，很快又用小小的咳嗽掩饰了过去。

 

 _围巾_ ，这是他的第一个念头。第二个念头很快跟了上来：

 

_操，他也太美了。_

 

那个人有些犹疑地冲Arthur笑了笑，“你好。”

 

他个子高高的，乌黑的头发好像被风吹过；颧骨尖的不象话，搞不好都能切玻璃了。他穿着紧身牛仔裤，在膝盖处刻意撕破了一些，在大腿那里也很大胆的来了一点；长及膝盖的黑皮靴，合身的T恤上，在胸口处用粗体字讽刺的印着“奥美搞错了”；还有看上去挺柔软的炭灰色夹克。首先吸引Arthur注意力的鲜红色围巾美极了，不知怎么的却更加突出了本该掩饰的奶白色修长脖颈。

 

“你好，”Arthur说，对自己的声音皱皱眉头。他清了清嗓子，“你一定是Merlin。”

 

自己说话的口气让Arthur瑟缩了一下，有些不友好，甚至是傲慢。但Merlin – 还能是谁呢 – 只是笑得更甜了。

 

“我一定是了，”他赞同道，语气中捎带挑逗，“那你就是Arthur了，Morgana的弟弟，救我于水生火热的骑士。很高兴见到你。”

 

他伸出手，Arthur自动地握了上去，对Merlin手腕上的皮链子眨了眨眼。跟Arthur自己的比起来，他的手看上去几乎有些脆弱，但握手却强壮而乐观。Arthur以前都不知道握个手也能 _表现出来_ 乐观。

 

“请进吧。”他邀请道。

 

Merlin走过他身边，拖着一只有些破烂的箱子，好奇地看看四周，眼睛明亮地让整个房间好像都轻松了一点。Arthur在心里拍了拍自己，关上门。

 

“你就带了这些东西？”他问道，指着箱子。

 

“哦，呃，是啊。”Merlin笑得有些害羞。“房东告诉我的时候有点把我惊到了。不过他说他已经跟我说了一个月了，只是我总不在家，好吧，呃，他可能倒也没说假话。到头来，我反正是毫无概念，所以当他带着一队人马进来叫我走人的时候，我只好把干净的和能拿到的东西塞了进来。”他拍拍箱子笑了笑，“说实话，我都不确定我有没有带上一条备用的裤子，或者一把，呃，牙刷什么的。”

 

Arthur盯着他，已经有些惊呆了。“但是……你要怎么……”他连完整的问题都问不清楚了。一想到竟然有人的生活竟能如此毫无规矩可言就让他有些不安。

 

“我想需要什么就直接去买就好了，”Merlin说，笑起来没心没肺的，“然后等找到地方住了再回去把东西带过来。”

 

“哦，”Arthur迟钝地点点头，“那是自然。”

 

忽然，Arthur想Merlin也许就是那种不带清单就去购物的人，这念头也让他有些晕乎乎的。

 

“好吧，”他又说，“呃，这就是我的公寓啦。这里是客厅，随你怎么用。走过去那边是我的房间，然后这边是你的。我希望你还满意。”

 

Merlin带着孩童般的神情看着，“哇，这真是，呃……这真是经典款啊。还有，呃……好大。”

 

“你不喜欢，”Arthur说，心有些惊讶的沉了下去。他都没想到自己会希望Merlin能喜欢自己的公寓，能 _喜欢_ 自己。他真是在犯傻了。他都不怎么认识Merlin这个人。

 

“不！”Merlin很快摇摇头，“这里跟我住的地方不太一样，但我挺喜欢的。这里很安静。”

 

Arthur的嘴扭曲了一下，“是啊。”

 

“呃，”Merlin忽然就靠得太近了，手指抓着Arthur的手腕，“你真的没必要做这些的。我很了解Morgana，她能让别人总按她的心意做事。如果你不希望我来这里，明说就好了，哥们儿。我不会介意的。我知道她是什么样子，再找个地方也不是什么大问题，真的。我是说，你都不认识我，而且……”

 

“不，不是。”Arthur说，被Merlin如此靠近的距离弄得有些手足无措，这样不尊重他的私人空间可真是要命，他都能闻到Merlin身上的须后水，沐浴露还有洗发水，或者别的什么难以名状却有些诱惑的味道了。

 

Arthur吞咽了一下，喉咙发干，心在胸口跳得太快。

 

“一点也不麻烦。Morgana没有把我骗进来，”他说，“这里……这里有时候 _确实_ 太安静了，就像你说的。我不……不介意有人陪着。”

 

“真的？”Merlin的眼神亮了起来，放开了Arthur的手，转身又看看房间，“好吧，我想我们会相处的很好的。”

 

Arthur控制不住 – Merlin的笑感染力太强，还没来得及想什么，他也在笑了。

 

Arthur带Merlin转了转，释然地发现Merlin保持着礼貌的欣喜，也没问出什么灾难性的问题，比如他是不是能在客厅里藏点可卡因什么的。Arthur有些愧疚自己对Morgana的那些朋友产生的刻板印象，无意识地期待着又一个不靠谱的疯子，就像几年前那位叫Alvarr的家伙一样。

 

Merlin跟Alvarr截然不同——阳光般的微笑，随和的笑声还有如邻家男孩般活泼的个性。总的来说，他似乎还算个好人，当然不太疯狂 – 就算他的穿着总能确保吸引每个人的眼球。

 

Arthur不能责怪Merlin的品味，尽管他也有些好奇Merlin的牛仔裤到底是怎么 _挂_ 在他身上的。只要一伸胳膊，T恤的下摆就会飘上来半英寸，露出挑逗着人的一星半点皮肤，还有从腰带上探出来的髋骨。Arthur挪不开眼睛 – 说实话，只要想到有人穿着这么……前卫的衣服，都能让他浑身燥热。

 

厨房里，Merlin看到Arthur那贵的令人发指的大咖啡机欢呼起来。“哦，”他困惑地赞叹着，前后左右仔细看了看，“这还是全新的呢。你不用么？”

 

“我更喜欢喝茶，”Arthur说，小心翼翼地盯着那吓人的机器，“再说了，我总觉得要是按错了按钮，这东西会发射核武器什么的。”

 

Merlin笑了起来，“你介意我试试看吗？没了咖啡因我一个小时都活不下去，所以不论在哪里我都能立刻跟做咖啡的人交上朋友。”

 

Arthur慷慨地邀请道，“请吧。”

 

Merlin整个人都发光了。“我做的咖啡可好喝了，顺便告诉你一下。说不定还能拖你下水从此改习惯，只要我用一下试试。”

 

他像变戏法似的开动了机器，又继续唠叨开了。Arthur试图跟上那令人发晕的晃来晃去的手，或是同样飞快的对话，不过很显然两样他基本都做不到。

 

Arthur忽然有些难过，深深地郁闷着自己找不到什么有趣的话题和，说老实话，任何东西。而Merlin呢……这种比喻有点老掉牙，但他让Arthur想起被困在错误地点的异域飞鸟。马上，Arthur很确定，Merlin就会欢快地跟他告别，然后在炫目的色彩中消失不见，飞回他那充满魔法的热带世界。

 

“抱歉，”Merlin忽然说，伸手碰了碰Arthur的胳膊 – 就如呼吸一般自然，“我话太多了，是不是？”

 

“没，”Arthur答道，低头盯着Merlin的手指，“没有，我只是……”

 

“真是对不起，”Merlin的表情带着真诚的歉意，“我紧张的时候就会很罗嗦。”

 

Arthur盯着他，“你在 _紧张_ ？”

 

Merlin的目光转移到地板，面颊上忽然出现了一对酒窝，他脸红了，睫毛闪动。

 

如果说之前Arthur还能拿别的念头搪塞自己，那一刻，他明明白白地知道，自己绝对是百分之百完蛋了。

 

“我可能有一点，”Merlin承认了，抬起头，眼神闪烁。

 

他在跟Arthur _调情_ 。

 

Arthur徒劳地咽了咽；意识到自己的嘴还张着，于是赶紧闭上，又试了试，脸红地窘死人。

 

Merlin似乎挺享受他慌乱的样子，因为他说话的时候语带笑意，“你实在是太 _严肃_ 了，Arthur，这有点吓人。”

 

Arthur平时从不结巴，也不会接不上话。他能滔滔不绝关于中国经济增长或者道琼斯指数前景（如果美国会再发动一场战争）几个小时。他能发表演说 – 事实上，他发表过许多演说 – 在 _非常重要_ 的人面前，那种手握全球金融未来的人。他曾经在乔治·去他的·索罗斯面前做过一个报告，还拿到了一份工作邀约。

 

**（译者注：学过经济学的同学们应该都知道索罗斯的鼎鼎大名吧，没学过的应该也知道？就不多说了，直接上[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/George_Soros)）**

 

他在理性发言方面相当在行 – 再深究一点，应该说是非常有逻辑的讲话。

 

可现在他却完全说不上话。

 

幸运的是，就在那时，Merlin的手机响了。Merlin看了看来电显示做了个鬼脸，对Arthur抱歉的笑了笑，站起身接通电话。

 

Arthur认真地洗着杯子（Merlin煮的咖啡还真是挺好喝，此话不假），动作有些机械。就在Arthur拿毛巾擦手的时候，Merlin转了回来。

 

“嘿，Arthur，你有什么计划么？”

 

Arthur皱起眉头，“计划？”

 

“今晚的计划。我知道时间挺晚了，而且你说不定已经烦死我了，但是我刚才注意到你客厅墙上的颜色，呃……你很喜欢艺术的，不是么？”

 

Arthur转过头。他恨死墙上的颜色了 – 时刻让他想起被呕吐的茄子，难看爆了。Arthur是从一场慈善拍卖上买来的，只因为那个年轻的艺术家看上去绝望的要命。他无数次想换墙上的油漆，但最终发现了它唯一的好处 – 惹毛Morgana。

 

“程度也没这么深吧。”

 

“嗯……”Merlin无意识地挠挠后脖 – 他已经摘掉了围巾，Arthur发现，“我的一个朋友是个艺术家，现代艺术，”他补充道，表情有些古怪，“她今晚有个展览开幕，一般我都不怎么去的，但是今天这场我已经答应她了……你想去吗？”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“就现在？”

 

“呃，是啊，如果你没有别的安排的话。”

 

“唔……倒是没有，我想。”

 

Merlin笑了，脸上升腾起毫无保留的真挚期望，让Arthur害怕打破的那种期望，“那你会来？”

 

“嗯，“Arthur说，心沉了下去。他已经没得选了，不是么？

 

有那么一刻，Arthur以为Merlin会抱他 – 他看上去像是那种喜欢抱抱的人 – 也已经站定了等待那不太恰当同时也完全不够尊重私人界限的情感表达。

 

但Merlin只是笑着说，“太棒了。”语气让Arthur的胃飞了起来。

 

脑海中，Arthur看到自己从黑暗的悬崖边跳了下去，有些发抖。

 

真是不太愉快的念头。

 

\-----

 

几分钟后，Merlin从空气里变出了一辆黑色出租车，Arthur不太开心地跟着穿过白教堂艺术馆的大厅，感觉自己格格不入。

 

**（译者注：白教堂艺术馆Whitechapel gallery，位于伦敦白教堂街区，建于1901年，在艺术教育上有很长的历史，展出作品大多是现代艺术，也有一些当地艺术家的作品。Wiki link在[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Whitechapel_Gallery)；博物馆主页[链接](http://www.whitechapelgallery.org/)）**

 

现代艺术总能把他吓个半死，现在看到的东西也没把那种印象改变一分一毫。

 

大厅正中央摆着一个巨大的像笼子似的东西，中间又分成了许多小笼子，每个里面都放着一个小灯泡。他们在各种不靠谱的间隔之间走来走去，整个展览释放着一种令人烦躁的低频牢骚，让Arthur明白无误地感觉到自己身体里每根神经的存在。

 

展品中还有一个巨大的球形灯，完全用闪粉做成。参观者本来应该躺在下面凝神沉思，不过到底是思考这里折磨人的环境，还是自己有多蠢笨，Arthur说不准。

 

角落里，有几本书躺在地上，全部在中间翻开了一点，旁边有一叶风扇制造着人工的风帮忙翻页。作品的名称叫“耳语者”，天晓得这名字怎么来的，怪异程度介于大灯和直接把人吓死之间。

 

可这已经算是不太奇怪的展品了。

 

Arthur抖了一下挪开的眼球，都懒的费心掩饰，面前摆着一尊古怪的木头人，底座好像是被大卸八块了的大章鱼一般，也或许是几对长过头的带着袜子的兔耳朵。Arthur环顾四周，试图在这一切中找些理智与逻辑。

 

不过，都这会儿了？Arthur会很开心有人和能打断他。

 

Merlin站在一座大概是金属的雕塑边，跟艺术家本人聊着——一位叫Elena的年轻人。Arthur迷迷糊糊地想，也许她本来还是挺迷人的，如果她能稍稍梳理一下那一脑袋金发，再穿双鞋子。

 

Merlin，在Arthur的惊讶中，听的比说的多，频频点着头，在合适的时候笑着。不过，每次Elena拽着他看下一件展品的时候，他脸上也带着一种痛苦的表情。

 

但是，不论他到底在想什么，明摆着Merlin是这个小群体里的一员。每隔几分钟，就会有人停下来跟他找个招呼——一个吻，或是拥抱，男男女女都是如此，而Merlin好像对每个人都会奉上一个大大的微笑，恰到好处的言语而不是辛苦挤出来的寒暄。

 

这群人就连 _看起来_ 也不太一样。有几个人穿着正常的便装，但其他参观者的装束相比之下让Merlin的外套看上去相当 _循规蹈矩_ ，Arthur真的忍不住盯了好久。在自己的一身裤子和套头衫里，他也控制不住感觉像是某个人那种拒绝承认50年代已经一去不复返的祖父。

 

没人盯着他看，但Arthur就是浑身不舒服。

 

出发前，Arthur问过Merlin要不要换身衣服，但Merlin只是摇着头说他们不是要去“ _那种地方_ ”，谁晓得到底是什么意思。Arthur的表情一定非常迟疑，因为Merlin咧嘴一笑说“ _那把领带摘掉吧，如果你在担心这个的话。_ ”

 

Arthur照做了，现在确实非常庆幸自己听了Merlin的话（没有一个人系了领带，似乎领带这种东西已经完全退出了潮人的行列），但这也不能让他稍微好受一点点。

 

可他也不能就这么一走了之，尽管他都快想疯了。原因之一，他不想在Merlin面前像个不知感激的混蛋，因为这场展览显然是不对公众开放的。再者，Arthur不想让自己显得那么无知，也不肯承认自己完全无法理解“现代”，“后现代”，尤其是“概念艺术”这些东西，但他痛恨的热情却真的相当高涨。

 

出于某些原因，想象Merlin脸上那种失望的表情让Arthur脊背发凉。这太没道理了 – Arthur都不怎么认识他，拜托。

 

但Merlin的微笑却有催化剂般的效果，让Arthur本能地寻求他的赞许。

 

尽管这也阻止不了他搜寻撤退的线路。

 

“年轻人，”Arthur被一个声音惊到了，转身看见几位老太太站在身后，彼此挽着胳膊。要不是其中一位穿着金箔纸做成的裤子，另一位带着好几层假发，她们说不定本来会看上去还挺拘谨的。“你能给我们解释一下这件作品的意义吗？”

 

Arthur眨眨眼。她们以为他在这里 _工作_ 吗？他不知道自己应该害怕还是有种被侮辱的感觉，就转头看了看提到的那件展品，因为，不论家教如何，他从小就被教导不能对长者无礼。

 

“呃。”

 

他看着那个只能说是用纸浆做出来的狒狒屁股的东西。粉的发亮，被摆成了心形，中间有个洞，里面伸出来一只冰激凌甜筒。 **（Lia崩溃了……这就是现代艺术哇……）**

 

“这个。”Arthur两眼无神地盯着，“这可能象征着某种有创意的求偶方法，”他犹豫了好久终于还是说出了口，“你懂的，不太常规，呃，那种……追求心上人的方式。”

 

老太太们冲他眨眨眼，“是啦，当然，”其中一位说道，好像Arthur不存在似的，“可为什么它的名字叫 _暧昧的肯定_ ？”

 

Arthur看了一眼甜筒抖了一下，“我不太确定，但我想狒狒似乎不太高兴。”

 

身后传来一声响亮的哼哼，Arthur转过身看见Merlin没捂住笑声，而老太太们还是盯着Arthur，一脸不高兴的样子。

 

Arthur暗暗咒骂了一句。为什么Merlin就非要在他像个傻子似的时候跑过来呢？

 

“抱歉，我刚才跑掉了，”老太太们一离开，Merlin就开口道，脸上挂着大大的微笑。“这种时候Ellie都会有点抓狂，而且她刚分手不久，所以我就变成她唯一的精神支柱了。”

 

“没事，”Arthur慷慨地说，“你需要回去她那里吗？我一个人也挺好的。”

 

Merlin又哼了一声，“我看到了，”眼神闪烁，“不过不用了，她手里香槟多的是，评论家也都走了，所以她没事了。而且说实话，我快饿死了；早饭之后我就再也没吃过东西。你想出去吃点什么吗？附近有家很不错的摩洛哥餐厅；我超级想吃烤肉卷 **（译者注：作者说的是shawarma，具体资料请Google图片，我就不放上来了，不然看着就饿……）** 。”Merlin终于停下话头喘了口气，有些小心地瞥了瞥Arthur，“我是说，如果你也不介意现在就走，去买点东西的话？”

 

Arthur皱了皱脸，“不介意。”

 

Merlin笑起来，“那就跟我来吧。”

 

Arthur一想到能走人还真是解脱地不得了。这么晚的时候他本来从不吃东西，但他觉得在这么一个夜晚之后，需要再来点额外的卡路里。

 

还在展馆里的时候外面就开始下起了雨，还惨兮兮地刮着风。一路上他们都没怎么说话，Merlin只顾着竖起领子对付雨水和大风，而Arthur则被自己惊得说不出话，因为他已经记不清这是多久以来第一次忘记带伞就出了门。如此考虑不周他实在是解释不清。

 

餐馆比Merlin说起来的远多了，等他们找到那地方时候，都已经抖个不停。Merlin喋喋不休地道着歉，而Arthur只能偶尔回上一句，试图透过打架的牙齿告诉Merlin没关系。

 

那地方确实不错，就算Arthur平常不会特别喜欢空气中肆意弥漫的香味，不过他倒是挺喜欢替代了椅子摆在店里的小沙发，坐着很舒服，尽管他想到也许有人会在公共场合公然躺下来吃饭就有点惶恐不安。

 

Merlin在对面冲他笑了笑，桌子上点着亲密（却不怎么吓人）的烛光，“相信我？”

 

Arthur抬起眉梢，却点点头。看着Merlin跟服务生用断断续续的阿拉伯语（竟然一点不叫人惊讶）聊天，Arthur迷迷糊糊地想到了自己。自成年之后，他记不得有哪一次允许别人替他点过菜，但现在，他没有反抗就给了Merlin – 一个几乎不太熟悉的人 – 自由统治的权利。

 

Arthur一定是，一定是，累得不行了。

 

又或许是别的什么。

 

“那，”食物端上来之后，Merlin又开了口，语气中立的不太自然，“你觉得那场展览怎么样？”

 

Arthur若有所思地嚼着一嘴米饭 **（译者注：作者说的是couscous，照例请大家Google picture吧，反正我是饿了）** ，拖延着这不可避免的问题。不论古怪与否，他给予Merlin的信任没有白费，因为Merlin点的羊肉正在舌尖一点点融化。

 

“那很……有意思。”

 

Merlin眯起眼睛，“从什么角度来说？”

 

“呃……”Arthur做了个含糊地手势，祈祷着句子能自己蹦出来。脑子里不停闪现那只狒狒的屁股，这可一点都没好处。“那非常……嗯……前卫。“

 

“前卫，”Merlin慢吞吞地重复道。忽然，他瞪大了眼睛，“我滴神呀，你恨死那些东西了！”惊叹中包含了那么多不加掩饰的欣喜，Arthur立刻就承认了，“你真是想都想不到有多讨厌。”

 

Merlin放下叉子大笑起来，整个身体都笑得摇摇晃晃，“老天爷啊，”Merlin终于挤出一句话，“我还以为，就你那间公寓，牛津口音，还有墙上 _丑得要死_ 的涂漆 – 我还以为你也是 _他们_ 其中一员，是个雅皮士，只要有个人告诉你什么亮晶晶的新东西很潮就一定会爱不释手。

 

“我真不是。”Arthur也笑起来，“我烦死那涂漆了。”

 

“难看死了。”Merlin开心地说。

 

“绝对叫我想吐。”

 

“那你为什么还留着？”

 

“它能把Morgana惹毛。”

 

“天啊，”Merlin的眼睛里充满了崇拜，“这个世界真的要谢谢你为了大局如此牺牲自己。”

 

“当然啦，”Arthur哼哼唧唧的，“那你也不是现代艺术迷喽？”

 

“哦天，不是，”Merlin咯咯笑了，“别告诉别人，不过我有点老派，你懂得。毕加索和莫奈对我来说就是现代的极限了。呃，当然还有达利，不过说真话，谁 _不_ 喜欢达利呢？可那些垃圾雕塑和塑料袋做的‘画作’真不是我的菜。”

 

“哦，我以为你很喜欢呢，那些都很……嗯……有艺术气息。”

 

“艺术气息？”Merlin抬起眉毛，还在笑，“要是Elena听到你说的，她一定要气死了，Arthur – 而且跟我没什么关系。就因为上次Andy Warhol厕所事件他还没原谅我呢。” **（译者注：本着实在是理解不了现代艺术的俗人本质，就不在各位面前班门弄斧了，直接上Andy Warhol的[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andy_Warhol)）**

 

“我觉得有故事。”

 

“说起来有点囧，”Merlin翻着白眼承认，但还是接着说了下去，“我们那次一起在美国，Ellie和我，她拽我去了Andy Warhol博物馆。你知道Andy Warhol的，流行艺术的风向标跟……”

 

“是的， _Mer_ lin，我知道Andy Warhol是谁。”

 

“好吧，反正呃。当时的情况是，Ellie正看着那些颠倒的邮票和卡通盒子兴奋得不得了，一直唠叨其中伟大的哲学意义和前瞻视野，而我就站在那里，想着要是再看到一副画着乱七八糟的红色三角形或者蓝方框的油画，我就要杀人了，要么就像该死的旅鼠一样跳崖去。于是我就转开了，又被那些怪物吓得不轻，然后面前就忽然出来一个厕所。”

 

“厕所？”

 

“厕所。墙还歪歪扭扭的。里面还有一个水池和马桶 – 说真的，就是那种看上去很普通的白色厕所。没有门，但是两头系了根绳子，还挂了个标志说‘不能使用’，然后……”Merlin忍不住笑了起来，“听我说，Arthur，我当时就站在那里，盯着它想：这到底是一件展品……”

 

Arthur也开始笑了。

 

“还是说这就是一间要命的 _厕所_ ，我只是在犯傻。”

 

“然后呢？”Arthur咳了一下。

 

“Ellie冲过来对我发火了，”Merlin语带怀念地说，“她以为我要进去撒尿了。”

 

Arthur没忍住 – 他仰头爆发出一阵大笑。脑海中的画面如此 _清晰_ ，博物馆里有这么多东西，Merlin却挑了站在那间厕所面前，苦苦思索背后深刻的哲学含义。

 

他看着Merlin，靠在沙发背上笑得骨头都快没了，而Merlin不再哈哈大笑，只是坐在那里软软地咧着嘴，明亮调皮的眼睛盯着Arthur。

 

忽然，Arthur对这男人的喜爱之情汹涌而来。当然，Merlin看上去还是很像马上要去给某个心情抑郁的摇滚明星暖场或是做备用二号，又能用阿拉伯语跟服务生调调情（如果免费的甜点能说明什么问题的话，调情的结果还相当不错）。但不知怎么的，出人意料的是，他比Arthur想的更亲切，又平易近人。

 

说不定，到头来，他和Merlin还是能相处愉快的。

 

“你真是个势利眼，”Arthur不客气地说，高兴的很，“毕加索和莫奈，得了吧。”

 

Merlin挥挥手，“我品味就是好，这有什么办法。”

 

“你这可怜的家伙。”

 

“说真的，你以为我大学里学的是什么？ _历史_ 。有时候我真不知道自己在这行业里做什么。”

 

“显然你干的还不错嘛。你很喜欢的，不是吗？”

 

Merlin又笑了，“爱极了，”他说，“老天作证，真的爱死了。有时候惨的要命，而且我真的也快没有道德感了，但是……”

 

“应该是没有下限了吧。”

 

Merlin坏笑起来，“那也是，不过我得说清楚，Arthur，”……睫毛扑闪，正好证明了Arthur的话……“人们把下限看得太重了。”

 

Arthur只是摇摇头，脸上却也绷不住严肃的表情。

 

他们凌晨2点才到家，Arthur觉得自己身体的某一部分迷迷糊糊地被如此缺乏自律的行为吓呆了，没几个小时他就要起床上班去，这么晚都不睡实在是太不负责任了。

 

到早上他一定会后悔的，但是，现在，他愿意归咎于家里来了客人而不可避免会产生的问题，入睡的时候嘴角仍然固执地留有一丝微笑。

 

\----

 

事实上，和Merlin做室友比Arthur想象地跟其他人同住来的容易多了，只不过Merlin真的是太 _奇怪_ 了。

 

倒不是什么不好的奇怪，只是……奇怪。

 

他会自己收拾东西，但总是在房子里到处丢下各种素描和古怪的工作字条。Arthur曾经在一个打开的麦片盒子里找到过一张抹得乱糟糟的纸巾，上面写着“星球大战与简·爱的碰撞。在月亮上速配相亲。给卡夫食品”，至于牛奶盒上画的呕吐的奶牛涂鸦都不是什么新闻了。

 

Merlin也很喜欢偷吃Arthur的牛奶和芝士，买来替换的时候，又总是弄个不一样的牌子。一开始，Arthur还以为Merlin只是记不住正确的品牌，但然后就发现Merlin是故意的 – 仔仔细细地把所有客户的产品清理出冰箱。显然，一大早就看到那些商标把他搞的很上火，又老以为有人追杀他。

 

Arthur只是耸耸肩，因为跟疯子争论太危险了，再说了，他的酸奶旁边还摆了诱人的野草莓。只有老天才知道Merlin到底上哪儿找到野草莓的，但从示好的角度来说，它们好的不得了，一字不假。

 

还有，Arthur搞不清Merlin的工作时间。Arthur离开去上班的时候他总在呼呼大睡，仅有的几次起个大早是因为他到那会儿还没睡。

 

“创意行业嘛，”有一次，Arthur犹豫地问Merlin的老板会不会介意他这样看心情决定几点上班，Merlin却只是耸耸肩这么说，“他们知道强迫我们朝九晚五坐在那里对谁都没好处。只要我们能想出让客户高兴的点子，又保证不耽误时间，没人在乎。”

 

Arthur的表情一定是被吓傻了，因为Merlin笑着拍了拍他的手。“别担心。再有几个星期，我们可能又要来一段疯狂时刻了，到时候不光要保证搞定现有客户，还得给讨论其他6个创意，我估计得时刻住在办公室里，就不会烦你了。”

 

“你没在烦我。”Arthur自动接了上去。

 

Merlin笑得更开心了。

 

抛开他怪异（或者说是缺乏规律）的工作时间不说，Merlin的衣柜也有点那个什么。Arthur不停地被惊得下巴落地，时刻处于被吓懵的边缘，因为不论何时撞见Merlin，他总是看上去像刚从某本潮的不行的杂志封面里跳出来似的。有时候，Arthur猜是本嬉皮士杂志，有时候又是一本正经的优雅品味，再有时候甚至是生活杂志，特别是Merlin穿上那件剪裁地相当谨慎的西装的时候。拿这些衣服跟Arthur的相比，就像拿Arthur本人跟，呃，比如，变形虫比较一样 – 唯一的共同点在于二者就是在同一个星球上居住的有机生命。

 

在遇到Merlin前，Arthur从来没碰到过一个何时何地都能看上去会让人冲上去大干一场的人（好吧，也许除了Morgana，但Arthur绝对不会把她往那个方面想）。他不太清楚Merlin到底是怎么做到的，但事实就摆在那里，不论是清晨还是深夜，疲倦不堪还是怒气冲冲，拉里邋遢还是神清气爽，Merlin要么很诱人，要么很可爱，也许是两者兼得吧，棱角分明。在他身上，好像没有死角，也不存在错误光线一说。

 

对于Arthur来说，和Merlin住在一起有点像让一个直男跟泳装模特同居，只不过Merlin从来不会有那种“我卸了妆千万别看我”的瞬间。

 

Arthur从未想过自己的外表。他知道自己长得不错，但总觉得有些平淡无奇，如同经典款的英格兰肤色和普普通通的线条。

 

而Merlin呢，他并不是传统意义上的漂亮，却总是吸引眼球，带着那种无声的“我什么也没干啊”的气质，让人们的注意力紧紧追随，好奇那对颧骨是什么滋味，自己的手轻轻拉过他的头发时会有什么反应，又或许他在床上会叫的很大声。

 

当然啦，说不定这只是Arthur把自己的臆想强加于整座城市里无辜的人了而已。不过，出于某些原因，他觉得自己没有。

 

Merlin的衬衫也引发过一场无法忽略的小小事故。

 

正如Merlin自己说的，在他搬进Arthur那里之后不久，剩下的东西都被装箱运了过来，在房间里堆的老高。除非没干净衣服穿了又找不到时间洗衣服，Merlin才会打开一个箱子。他有点邋遢，东西丢了遍地又忘性很大。本来Arthur应该火冒三丈的，但奇怪的是，他其实也不怎么介意。

 

回家的时候，Arthur发现Merlin的帽兜衫挂在客厅沙发背上，心里暖呼呼的，早上Merlin一定是上班前在电视前犯了困睡着了。Arthur会把衣服捡起来叠好，然后再展开放回去。他也说不清为什么，但他 _喜欢_ 满世界追着Merlin那些奇奇怪怪的字条，和不守规矩的围巾，再找个理由欢快地向Merlin抱怨他又翻开了一本书却随意丢之。

 

他甚至喜欢已经变成战区的冰箱，还有Merlin用Arthur的沐浴露比用自己的还多。后者倒不怎么叫人惊讶，考虑到每天一大早Merlin总是一副迷糊的找不到北的样子说不了完整句子，唯一能让他有一点点反应的词是“咖啡”。（Arthur第一次卡着时间在Merlin起床的时候端上一壶现煮咖啡的时候，Merlin竟然抱了他，对着Arthur的脖颈嘟囔着感谢，身上还带着被铺的暖意和温柔。

 

在浴室地板上找到一件被遗忘的衬衫也不是什么怪事，Arthur笑着捡起来看了一会儿，静静地有些好奇。

 

衬衫是翡翠的深绿色，不刺眼却仍然引人注目。Arthur不记得Merlin什么时候穿过，这看上去像是刚从洗衣机里拿出来。经典款的剪裁只在某些地方加了点时尚的修改，材质有些发皱。

 

Arthur不知道为什么自己会穿上那件衬衫。前一秒钟他还站在那里，想着自己应该把衣服拿去Merlin的房间，下一刻他已经系好扣子，看着镜中的自己。

 

有那么一两分钟，他不太明白自己看见了什么。这是他自己，但同时……又不是。Arthur的手指移动地很慢，滑过软的惊人的布料，缓缓挪向领口。

 

“你穿着挺好的。”忽然一个声音响起，Arthur跳了起来。

 

他没关卫生间的门，Merlin就站在门口，看着他。Arthur脸红了，窘迫不已。他没听见Merlin进门的声音。

 

“我刚才只是……我只……”

 

Merlin摇摇头，上前几步，脸上挂着某种强烈的表情，“嘘……没事的。”

 

他把Arthur的手从第一颗扣子上拍开，又解开了第二颗，沿着Arthur的肩膀抚平布料，而Arthur几乎无法呼吸，也不能移开视线。然后Merlin把他的目光掰向镜子前。

 

“看，”他说，声音比平日里更低沉，像是穿透了Arthur的耳膜，“本来就不太合适我穿，但是你……你穿着真 _好看_ 。”

 

确实好看。衬衫凸显着Arthur手臂上浮雕般的肌肉线条和强壮宽阔的胸膛，也修饰了他的腰线。颜色和Arthur的肤色形成了鲜明美丽的对比，虽然打开的领口让他感觉有些赤身裸体，却也让人们情不自禁地注视他坚定不移的下颚线条。他看上去像是感性与力量的结合，散发着危险的气息。

 

在他身后，Merlin眨眨眼，微微摇晃着，好像在把自己从麻醉中唤醒。他的手再次从Arthur的肩膀划过，却没有触碰。最后，他笑了，就像往常那种阳光般的微笑。

 

“你留着吧。”

 

“我不能收下。”

 

“当然可以。我衣服多的穿不过来，这件衬衫就像为你定做似的。留着吧，Arthur。你穿着看上去很帅。就答应了吧。”

 

Arthur点点头，有点机械的动作，其实也不太知道自己到底答应了什么 – 他被Merlin望着镜子时眼中闪闪发光的迷恋神情弄得晕乎乎的。 **（还记得之前Arthur衣柜里的衣服都是神马颜色的么？）**

 

这奇怪的瞬间被Merlin熟悉的手机铃声打断了。Merlin很快道了个歉走出卫生间，Arthur孤零零地呆在原地，困惑不已有诡异地……很激动。

 

Merlin的手机永远安静不下来。就连半夜Arthur都能听见他在打电话，笑声和夜晚轻柔温暖的光一道穿过房门。Merlin保证过那些电话都跟工作有关，又为打扰了平静而道歉。在那时，Arthur才意识到自己并不介意，只是Merlin说话的声音太轻，他听不到聊天的内容。

 

这样很不好，Arthur懊恼地想。他对Merlin那种古怪又混乱的生活好奇得不得了，这只是……不太合理。就算发现了Arthur到底有多迷恋，Merlin应该也不会生气，他从来对任何界限都不怎么在乎，但这也不能说明Arthur的兴趣就是 _对的_ 。

 

Arthur挣扎着。

 

除了无休止的电话和短信，公寓里还时不时出现精美的盒子，里面装着四季酒店的甜点，歌剧院的季票和修饰精美的盆景树。

 

“是不是有人……在追你？”Arthur手里拿着Merlin塞给他的水晶酒杯，谨慎地问道。Merlin只是嘀咕着要是杯子在他手里估计多半也得碎了，而Arthur看上去像是能保护好贵重东西的人。

 

Merlin抬起眉梢，坏笑出现在嘴角，“追我？”

 

“呃，”Arthur说，努力不要脸红，“这么多礼物？”

 

“啊，”Merlin咧嘴一笑，眼里却没有笑意，“嗯，算是吧，我想你说的也没错。我有一大堆……叫什么来着？追求者？”

 

“对不起，我不应该问的，”Arthur不太确定自己说错了什么，但Merlin明显不太开心，就算他还是在笑着，“这不关我的事。”

 

Merlin摇摇头，“Arthur，这些都是……贿赂，如果你愿意这么想的话。或者叫威胁，要么是赤裸裸的自卖自夸。这就是在其他公司的同行被你击败而他们的老板不乐意看到你没在那里为他们工作时会做出的反应。”

 

Arthur眯起眼睛，试图弄明白，“所以这些都是……工作邀约？”

 

Merlin点点头，“差不多吧。”

 

“你不喜欢？”

 

Merlin叹了口气，从Arthur手里拿过盒子放到柜台上，手指滑过上面的塑料花纹，“我不喜欢总被提醒这个行业到底有多拜金，”最后，他说道，“这么说吧，我不喜欢感觉我在……诱导他们。我知道这只是商务礼仪，也没人真的会期待什么，他们一定在年度预算里包含了类似的款项，话说回来。我 _知道_ 。”他咬着嘴唇，“可我感觉自己像个贱货，有时候。”

 

“哦。”Arthur呼了口气。

 

Merlin有些无助地耸耸肩，“我当初进了这个行业是因为喜欢创意媒体，喜欢好看的广告。结果其他的东西也都跟着一起来了。一开始，我有点受宠若惊，可现在……”他不说话了，神情沮丧。

 

“那你一定非常棒了。”Arthur说，想让他开心些，一点都不喜欢Merlin现在脸上的表情。

 

Merlin讥讽地笑笑，但抬起头的时候眼睛中少了一分烦躁，“哦，我可厉害了。不然你以为他们为什么这么费心？”他又戳了戳杯子外面的盒子，“这些是女王藏品系列里那款的相同复制品。”

 

他又咬咬嘴唇，字里行间调笑着，“你大概以为我应该能习惯了。”

 

Arthur苦思冥想着该说点话，但却不太明白Merlin到底在困扰什么。Arthur自幼被教导赚钱没什么不对，越多越好。当然，倒不至于说赚钱要变成人生的唯一目标，但也不是需要为此羞耻的事情。

 

 _创意_ 。Arthur告诉自己，研究着Merlin分明的轮廓。天晓得那两个字到底是什么意义？除了说，明摆着的，脆弱的情感和敏感的道德心。

 

Arthur忽然觉得自己像是一只站在小羚羊身边的野猪。

 

“嘿，你今晚回来么？”他问道，不太满意自己不能不动声色地转换话题。“我来做饭。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼，抬头看着他。脸上慢慢展开了笑容，却仍然闪烁着平常的那种戏弄，“你会做饭？我怎么这么幸运？”

 

“谢Morgana吧。”

 

“必须的。得给她送点花呢。”

 

“除非你想被她的蛇咬掉脑袋，不然就算了吧。”

 

Merlin哈哈大笑。

 

Arthur最爱Merlin不出去的时候，可惜这样的时光太少。对于自小被教育不能轻易显露情绪的Arthur来说，跟Merlin聊天真是出奇的容易，因为Merlin好像天生不会对别人品头论足。他喜欢逗弄Arthur，但从来不会刻薄。

 

调戏，Arthur能搞得定。不太行的是Merlin跟人调情的天赋异丙，以至于他（很多时候）都不知道自己在做什么，却让Arthur呼吸困难，脸红心跳。

 

Arthur在这场游戏中毫无胜算。他找话的速度太慢，而Merlin快得很。他说话前会反复衡量赞美的分量，才不会被人误会或是说的过头，而Merlin却会唠叨着那些正常人，老伙计，通常不会跟别人说的话，还能带着无法忽视的真诚又浑然不觉。

 

“你有男朋友吗？”有天晚上，他们快喝完酒的时候，Arthur就这么脱口而出。这问题真是无从说起。Arthur归罪于Merlin穿着那件开领的宝蓝色衬衫时被凸显的双眸如此摄人心弦。（还有酒。他真的不该喝的。）

 

Merlin的表情在轻松里夹杂了些狡黠，把思绪从刚刚在讲的故事里收回来，全神贯注地看着Arthur。

 

Arthur逼着自己不许坐立不安。

 

“为什么这么问？”Merlin问道，因为他就是个不肯放过Arthur的混蛋。

 

“只是……呃，你从来没把谁带回来过，”Arthur说，努力让自己听起来镇定随意，虽然他已经慌乱无措，“我只是想告诉你，你可以带别人回来的，如果你想的话。带男朋友来，我是说。”

 

“真的呀。”Merlin轻轻歪过头，眯着眼睛研究Arthur的表情，嘴角弯起一道坏笑，“如果我男朋友是个超级大块头职业拳击手怎么办？”

 

“那也没关系。”Arthur飞快地说，脖子后面滑落一滴汗。

 

“那如果他在床上声音很大呢？把我顶在墙上操的找不到北？”

 

“那……”

 

“在说不定是你的浴室墙壁？”

 

Arthur咽了咽，面颊像着了火，“那显然我就得买副耳机了。” **（二瑟你这口是心非的蠢货！）**

 

Merlin轻声笑笑，摇摇头，“Arthur……”他停下话头，看着Arthur，表情半是欢喜半是好奇，如同Arthur是某种令人着迷的待解谜语，一直神奇地迷惑着Merlin似的。

 

“什么？”Arthur小心地嘀咕着。

 

“你好像……好像不是这个时代的人一样，”Merlin慢吞吞地说，仿佛他在边说边想，“你这么……像个骑士。你把公寓借给陌生人住，一个你一无所知的人，只因为你姐姐开口要求了。我搞不好是个带着斧子的谋杀犯，也许是个嗑药的，可你一句话都没多说就向我打开了房门。”

 

“呃，Morgana……”

 

“你痛恨无能的人，可又不肯炒掉你跟我说过的那个香港办公室的姑娘，就因为她有个生病的姐姐需要照顾。你还做了她一半的工作，好让别人也找不到理由开掉她。”

 

“这倒不是……”

 

“就刚才，你告诉我可以随便带谁回来，就算这可能会把你的公寓搞的跟猪圈似的。Arthur……”Merlin咬着嘴唇，表情变得温柔，“你是个大好人，可这也很危险。如果我按你说的照做了怎么办？到时候耳机就是你最不成问题的问题了。”

 

“你会照做么？”Arthur问，有些沮丧。

 

Merlin又盯着他看了一会儿，叹口气，“不会。我没有男朋友，就算碰上谁，也肯定不会带来这里。我尊重你，Arthur，尊重你的家，还有你的慷慨。但不是所有人都会，如果你以后还这样的话。”

 

“我知道，Merlin，”Arthur忍不住说，“我不是个小孩子。我只是……我觉得我可以信任你，就这样。”

 

“我怎么当得起。”

 

“那为什么又问那么多问题？”Arthur继续问道，觉得自己勇敢了一些，“如果你本来就没打算这么做的话，又为什么要问这些？”

 

Merlin直直地看着他的眼睛，笑了，“因为你的眼睛很美，Arthur，你被吓到或者冒犯的时候眼眸又会变得深沉。那种样子很好看。”

 

Arthur差点没呛出来。

 

Merlin大笑起来，“就是那样。瞧你……你生气了。真可爱。”

 

“你是个混蛋，知道吗？”

 

“还有人叫过我更难听的。”

 

每天都是类似的。问题是，Merlin调情的频率让Arthur搞不清他到底有几句话是认真的 – 再或者，他是不是真的在调情。Arthur固执地认为Merlin所有说过的那些令人难以启齿的话都是真心的。这实在是太叫人不安，但也很……如果Arthur能对自己诚实以待的话……激动人心。

 

那么如果Arthur去俱乐部下棋的次数逐渐降低，去健身房的时间也开始变少，只微微期待着下班的时候Merlin会在家，也没有人会说三道四。

 

\----

 

“Arthur！天啊，你不能睡觉……拜托快起来，穿上衣服，我需要你帮忙！”

 

“搞什么……Merlin？”

 

Arthur从床上跳了起来，去抓Merlin从他身上胡乱掀开的被子。他没抓到，也许是Merlin已经预见到了他的反应，因为他把羽绒被拉到了Arthur够不着的地方，站在床尾，眼睛瞪得老大，气喘吁吁的。

 

“Merlin，你干什么？我没 _穿衣服_ ！”

 

“我看见了……这就是问题！”

 

“Merlin…… _到底_ 什么事情？”

 

那天是周五晚上，才刚到10点，可周五晚上Merlin从不在家。从不。意识到自己一直闷闷不乐的，Arthur加倍了自己周五的健身量，一回家就能直接上床睡觉，留给自己生闷气（悲哀的是，这话绝对不假）的时间就能减到最少。

 

“Arthur，真是对不起，可我没办法了，你 _真的_ 得救救我！”

 

伴随那一份戏剧性的声明，Merlin竟然真的在床边半跪了下来，及时转变了四目相对的角度，让Arthur真心希望自己上床睡觉的时候不止穿了短裤。他条件反射般地又伸手去抓毯子，但Merlin比他更快，连看都不看就知道他要干什么。

 

“救你于什么？”Arthur小心翼翼地问，心脏因为惊吓跳得太快，还因为……呃，好吧，他认为只是惊吓而已。

 

“你得给我们做一回模特。”

 

“…… _什么_ ？”

 

“我们有一场非常， _非常_ 重要的平面拍摄，可是模特却临时不来了。这么短的时间，经纪公司连个跟我的要求稍稍沾点边的人都没有，可如果我们这周出不了稿，就赶不及截止日期，那个客户太重要了，Arthur……我的小命啊。拜托拜托，Arthur我知道你肯让我住在这里就已经帮了大忙了，我真的很不情愿开口，可又想不到还能有谁。 _求你了_ 。”

 

Arthur摇摇头，试图在Merlin机关枪似的话语中插个嘴，可唯一能说的却是：

 

“你想让我给你做 _模特_ ？你疯了吗？我怎么做的了 _模特_ ！”

 

“你当然可以。我又不是叫你去走T台；只是平面的照片。你只要漂漂亮亮地站在那里就好了。”

 

“你真是疯了吧，老兄。我才不……”

 

“没人会认出来是你的，”Merlin接的很快，“只是借你的身体用一下，没人看得到你的脸。”

 

“那为什么你不能找别人……”

 

“因为我们有个概念在里面 – 跟武士传说有关。模特经纪公司屁用没有，你是我认识的人里面唯一一个现在还城里又符合我们身材要求的人。”

 

“可是……”

 

“拜托，Arthur，”Merlin的手指攥着Arthur的膝盖，轻轻捏着。一切都明白无误地展现在他眼中 – 瞪地大大的眼睛可怜巴巴地望着Arthur，“求你了，我保证没人会知道的。保证。”

 

Arthur咽了咽口水，而Merlin的眼睛都快要水汪汪的了，“求你了。”他轻声说。

 

那场景就像是低头看着小鹿斑比在求你别杀了他的妈妈。

 

“见鬼。”Arthur闭上眼睛，“这也太疯狂了。”

 

“你肯来？快说你同意了。哦，Arthur，你一辈子都是我的朋友。”

 

Arthur睁开双眼怒目相向，但在那一刻却并不容易，而Merlin的嘴角已经向上翘起，手指温暖而坚定地扶在Arthur膝盖上。

 

“我真不知道自己是造了什么虐，”Arthur叹口气，半是听天由命半是犹豫不决，“好吧，我来就是了。”

 

“哦，Arthur，”Merlin笑得差点没亮瞎他的眼，“你真是……”

 

“你就，闭嘴吧。你怎么知道我的 _身材_ 符合你的要求？”

 

Merlin翻了个白眼，“拜托……我是个在广告业里工作的基佬。你这情况摆着就是教科书里对‘ _眼睛还没瞎_ ’的定义好不好。“

 

他的话让两人的注意力都神奇地被迁往彼此相对的姿势上。Arthur红了脸；Merlin像是被烫着了似的忽然收回手。

 

“我，呃，”他站起身，眼睛就是不看Arthur，“我还是出去好让你换衣服吧。”

 

“Merlin？”Arthur在他身后说，从床边站了起来，“我应该穿什么？”

 

Merlin在门边转过身，坏笑在模糊的灯光下若隐若现，“穿衣服就好。”

 

“混蛋。”Arthur说道，走向衣柜。

 

Merlin的笑从走廊里应声而入。

**\----**

他为自己做的这个决定释放的惊愕之情慢慢地沉入心底，一路上，Arthur都在出租车里发着呆。他盯着窗外一言不发，听着Merlin解释关于那个客户的事情却一个字也没听进去，还有这份广告要推销的果汁，另外要换一家以后不会随时随地高兴了就要耍着他们玩儿的选角公司。

 

就在那时，Arthur才开始怀疑自己可能…… _可能_ ……有点喜欢Merlin。不然这犯傻的事情他怎么解释。

 

离办公室越近，Merlin明显越发紧张。也许不是紧张，Arthur沉思着，Merlin看上去……像是刚充了电，仿佛能从周遭的空气里汲取能量一般，几乎像是身体裂开了一条缝似的敞开着，Arthur好奇地嗅了嗅是不是有臭氧的味道。

 

“快来，”Merlin说，推着Arthur进了大厅，手倔强地顶在Arthur的后背上，“我们得快点才赶得上……”

 

“嘿，Merlin？”前台叫住了他，“龙哥在找你呢。”

 

“该死，”Merlin咒骂道，抓住Arthur的手腕把他从电梯边拉向楼梯。

 

Arthur听任自己被拽来拽去，转头打探着四周环境。这么晚了在办公室里还有那么多人实在是令人费解，到处都有人走来走去，大声说话，喝着咖啡和能量饮料，带着打印的纸张在楼梯上跑上跑下，神情崩溃。许多人停下来跟Merlin说了点什么，都跟前台说法一致。大多数都好奇地打量着Arthur，但没有一个人横加评论。

 

“龙哥是谁？”Arthur轻声问。

 

“首席会计师，”Merlin答道，小心打量着四周，“我大概有麻烦了。”（译者注：作者说The Dragon的身份是chief accountant。一般来说accountant就是会计，不过放在这里似乎怎么也搭不上关系，广告公司的会计为嘛会搅和到平面拍摄里面去？有懂行的姑娘给解释解释？不过可能也有另一种说法，有时候account也指客户，所以说不定这意思dragon是管所有客户的老大？）

 

“你的麻烦不是‘大概’，Emrys。”一个娇小单薄的黑发姑娘挤进Merlin和下一段楼梯间。她不太高兴地举着一块展板，嘴唇涂抹地太过鲜艳。

 

Merlin停下脚步抓住她的肩膀，“你找到摄制组了吗？”

 

“没，”她有些冒火，“我忙着把龙哥的注意力从你身上挪开呢。我告诉过你，Merlin，你去巴黎出的差绝对帮了倒忙，为什么你就不能像个正常人那样给前台发个传真，可我倒是从来没……”

 

“ _Freya_ ，”Merlin轻轻摇着头，“别提巴黎的事情了，好吗？我需要你去摄影棚。”

 

“他们还是被搅在Simon那个笨主意里。”

 

“那就把他们 _拖_ 出来。就说他们谁都不许走，要是迫不得已就坐他们身上，但是到我们把这该死的样片做完之前，没人能回家。明白了？”

 

Freya好奇地看着Arthur，完全忽视了Merlin毫无诚意的恳求。“这是谁？”

 

Merlin叹着气放开了她，“Freya，这是Arthur。他很好心地同意了做我们的模特。Arthur，这是Freya，我的私人助理。”

 

“应该是他的私人守护天使，”她说道，有些挑逗地笑着握了握Arthur的手。不过，她的眼睛眯了起来，“等一下。Arthur……就是你的室友Arthur？我靠，Merlin，你怎么没告诉他长的这么帅？”

 

“我为什么要给他做这样的广告？”Merlin翻个白眼，“别介意Freya，Arthur，她只是……”

 

“一整天都在救你于龙哥的怒火之中。”她冲Arthur挤挤眼，舔了舔嘴唇，“所以她应该被奖励。”

 

“她应该明天一早就被炒掉，如果她还接着这么干的话，”Merlin面无表情地说，而Freya皱起眉头，“摄影棚，快去。”

 

“回头见，Arthur。”Freya冲他笑笑，飞快地跑下楼梯。

 

“跟我来，”Merlin不太耐心地推着Arthur，“我们已经很迟了。”

 

他们到了一间占满整个楼层的大房间。桌子沿玻璃窗户分组摆放着，有好多人还在整理。不过，Arthur的注意力被牵扯到了正中间那个被点亮的高大物体上面，好像有人切割了摄影棚的的一个角落然后把它心电感应到了这个工作室似的。到处都是灯光和奇奇怪怪的设备，还有一个男人在三脚架上摆弄着相机，不时瞥上几眼一旁的笔记本电脑做些调整。

 

Merlin一把拉过Arthur，“谢谢你等我们，Gwaine。我找到了一个模特。”

 

那男人转过身，Arthur忍不住眼睛都直了，不太明白自己应该先看哪里——工装裤挂在屁股上（说真的，这群人都从来没听说过带 _正常_ 腰身的裤子么？）；长款背心，紧紧贴在腹肌上 – 6块明显的腹肌让Arthur的胃嫉妒得有些发疼；赤裸的手臂，肌肉线条分明；还有令人惊叹的浓厚闪亮的头发，反射着屋子里每一道光线。（忽然忍不住笑到内伤…）

 

“我看到了，”Gwaine拖长声音说，脸上挂着那懒洋洋的恼人坏笑，明目张胆地打量着Arthur，“还行吧。”

 

Arthur红着脸呼了口气，把内心的……小恶魔……放回原处，但Merlin的手放在他的胳膊上，时刻拉扯着他的注意力。

 

“Arthur，这是Gwaine Macken，你可能听说过他。他在卡迪夫有自己的工作室，不过我们很乖的时候他也会帮我们拍照片。”

 

Gwaine笑得牙齿毕露，“Merlin，我都跟你说过多少次了，只要是你说的……什么都行。”

 

Merlin的微笑同样摄人心魄，“那我们就开始吧？”

 

Gwaine把手压在胸口，做了个相当能唬人的沮丧表情，“你真是伤我的心。好吧，Arthur，你到那个屏幕后面去，那边有衣服……去换上。然后我叫一个姑娘来帮你做头发。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼看向Merlin，但Merlin点点头小声说，“没事的。”

 

Gwaine都懒的掩饰自己正盯着他们。Arthur不愿继续满足他的好奇心，唐突地点点头走到了帘布后面。

 

这地方谈不上有多安全，但Arthur无所谓。他对自己的身体并不害臊也不羞耻。他不会给那些可能在偷看的人上演一出脱衣舞秀，但也绝不会让自己展现出不自在的样子。无论如何，不能在Gwaine面前。

 

帘幕离Gwaine正对着皱眉的相机并不远。从缝隙中，Arthur瞧得一清二楚，于是一边换上柔软的黑裤子和搭配的短上衣，一边偷看着。

 

他注意到的第一件事情，Gwaine和Merlin站的也太近了。

 

“你在躲我的电话。”Gwaine说着，手放在Merlin臀部，轻轻晃着他。

 

Merlin笑得有些疲惫，“我没有。这星期太累了。”

 

Gwaine靠近了些，双目半闭，仿佛在呼吸着Merlin的气息似的，“我知道几种能让你开心点的方法。”他轻声说。

 

Merlin笑着推开了他，目的明确但又不费力气。“我知道的。不过现在听我说，好不好？Arthur不是个职业模特。他是个帮了我大忙的朋友。”他的手停在Gwaine肩上，“对他好一点，行不行？”

 

Gwaine抓住Merlin的双手，“我一向来对你很好的，亲爱的。”

 

“ _Gwaine_ 。”

 

“哦，别这么烦躁的样子。我又不会对他毛手毛脚。呃，可能只有一点点。”

 

Merlin翻个白眼，但笑了，“我得去忙别的一点事情，不过等下就回来，到时候最好别让我听到Arthur在抱怨。”

 

“你这漂亮的脑袋就别担心了，Merlin。”Gwaine在他身后说，笑得不怀好意。

 

Merlin推了他一把，走开了。

 

“好了，公主，“Gwaine说，看到Arthur从帘布后面走了出来，”让我们瞧瞧。Natalie，好姑娘，给这家伙来点魔法，好吧？他晒的太黑了，想想办法。“

 

在Arthur顶嘴前，一个瘦瘦的却力气惊人的年轻女人已经把他粗暴地摁进一把椅子里。

 

“坐着别动。”她命令道，抬高他的下巴对上光线。

 

Arthur咬着牙强忍住没发飙。他想提醒一下所有人，他又不是个模特，拜托。他蠢蠢欲动地想告诉他们，他一年挣的钱比他们整个公司加起来还多；他的叔叔是议会议员；他平常都会跟政府官员下棋。

 

但然后他看到Merlin走过房间的样子，所有的语言都在舌尖消失无踪，它们的重要性渐渐模糊。

 

Gwaine也盯着Merlin，Arthur发现了。Merlin从一张桌子移到另一张的时候，半个屋子都嚷嚷着叫他的名字，听他对素描画给出的意见，等着他看屏幕上的东西，回答问题，聊上几句再笑笑。看上去，很有可能，Merlin是他们的老板，考虑到这 _就是_ 创意部门。（而Arthur有点费力地要去理解，穿着匡威鞋在屋子里飘来飘去的Merlin，天啊，竟然能是任何人的老板，但那不是重点。）

 

不仅如此，看着镜中的自己，看着Natalie试图用梳子整理头发好突出他的眼睛，Arthur想到，Merlin不是房间里最美的人，声音也不响亮，更不是最吓人的那个，但他却像磁铁般吸引了所有人的注意力，他的存在和微笑就能让周围的空气变得轻盈飘逸。

 

他就像活着的灵感，每个人都想去摸一摸，在他的微笑中感觉自己充满了能量。

 

“嗯，他就是那样的，”Gwaine忽然说，Arthur差点跳起来，才意识到自己其实也是注意力的中心。他愣愣地盯着某处，Gwaine飞快地举起手示意他不需辩解，“别着急，你不用说出口。我已经看过那种表情好多次了。”

 

“什么表情？”Arthur固执地问，但Gwaine只是摇摇头。

 

“准备好了吗？公主。我们还要赶时间呢。”

 

拍摄本身没Arthur想的那么困难。来的路上，他已经骂过自己成千上万次，怎么会同意做这么……丢人的事情，如果还不算有失颜面的话，更别说还是他完全不了解的事情。

 

但事实上，过程并不恐怖。他们一开始拍摄，周遭的环境如同瞬间暗淡了一般，只剩下Gwaine的指挥，明亮的光线，相机的声音，偶尔还有Natalie伸过来的手，调整他的头发和身上的衣服。

 

他们递过来一把假剑，要求他摆了几个经典的打斗姿势。Arthur还是学生的时候练过击剑，没什么好为难的。Arthur做的所有事情Gwaine都有一大堆评论，基本都叫他火冒三丈。

 

“看上去真棒，公主。就是那样……漂亮。你能不能把屁股收进去一点？这是一个果汁广告，我们可不能教坏小孩子。棒极了。你老这么伸着下巴累不累？”

 

Arthur费了老大力气才没拿手里那把傻乎乎的塑料剑扑上去。幸运的是，他的怒火变成了正确的画面，如果Gwaine在一旁嘀咕“ _身体线条太棒了，很有攻击性，再来一点_ ”能说明什么问题的话。

 

“怎么样？”Merlin的声音忽然切了进来，Arthur猛地抬起头。他没注意到Merlin回来了。“哇，Gwaine，这些太帅了。”

 

他指着笔记本屏幕。Arthur有些恼火地撅起嘴，不太清楚自己为什么感觉如此怪异。

 

“嗯，”Gwaine有些心不在焉地说，视线越过Merlin的肩膀，“要是我能让他……”

 

忽然他走了过来，爬上拍摄区的反光板。Arthur谨慎地瞥了几眼，Gwaine只是坏笑着。

 

“放松，公主。”他从背后走上来，双手自信地扶住Arthur的后臀，向后一拖，调皮地在Arthur耳边说道，“我只需要你再摆一个姿势。你那膝盖到底能不能弯的？”

 

Arthur咬着牙，脸红地不象话。他崩的太紧了，但仍然放任Gwaine推推搡搡地把他调整成满意的姿态，坚决不让对方自己已经窘迫（还有点不情不愿地燥热）成什么样子了。

 

“就这样。”Gwaine的低语在他耳边气息火热，“别动。”

 

Arthur能听到他飞快地跑回相机边，倔强地一动不动。Natalie出现在一旁擦去他前额的汗，让Arthur因为这货真价实的羞耻感想直接去死。相机的喀嚓声似乎永无休止，他的胳膊和肩膀开始发疼。

 

“嗯，我们 _好_ 了！”就在Arthur快撑不下去的时候，Gwaine终于喊道，“谢谢大家，干的真棒。”

 

Arthur像被烧伤了似的丢下剑，站直身子，只想立刻逃离这里。

 

但下一刻他就忘却了一切，因为Merlin突然就到了他身边，靠的那么近，把Arthur……浑身冒汗的Arthur……拉进他的怀抱。

 

“别，我脏死了。”Arthur嘟囔着，小腹的热量慢慢累积。

 

Merlin却只是笑着抱得更紧。“你是 _最棒_ 的。那真是完美无缺。 _谢谢_ 。”

 

那会儿Arthur身上一定都有些味道了，但Merlin闻起来如此诱人，好似所有Arthur品尝过的美好事物，他不愿放手。

 

Natalie带Arthur去了男士卫生间，让Arthur好生感激，尽管他很确定这女人就是一个带着化妆刷的恐怖分子。他尽自己所能收拾干净，强忍着不要太关注头发。里面竟然抹了不少 _美发产品_ 。

 

Arthur回到工作间的时候，Merlin，Gwaine和Freya围拢在笔记本电脑旁边。Gwaine还是站在离Merlin近到不自然的位置，再退一步，或许连“朋友”都算不上了，不停触碰着他吸引对方注意力。Arthur真的找不到理由去皱眉头，但Merlin抓住他的手肘一把拉了过来，好叫大家一起决定用哪些照片。

 

Arthur算不上专家，于是在Merlin和Gwaine讨论角度与光线的时候沉默不语。这些照片在他眼里都有种超现实主义风格，而且虽然他知道眼前就是自己的面孔（Merlin保证了后期剪辑时会把脸去掉），他还是有些认不出来。他松了口气，但也有些担心。他在想Gwaine是不是就是传说中那种能偷人心魂的摄影师。

 

严格说来，这里已经不需要他了，但Merlin的手还是固定在他胳膊上，于是Arthur留了下来，无视Gwaine不时对他的外表做出挖苦的评论。

 

Gwaine的任务也完成了，原来，在终稿作品选出来以后，Merlin（要么Freya）只要确保工作组立刻着手编辑，之后的这几个小时里他也不需要坐在这里监督他们的工作。

 

“今天是周五啊，拜托，”Freya说，头也不抬地继续给全世界发着短信，“我绝对没有私人生活了，真谢谢你们。你们好歹得给我买一杯。”

 

Merlin笑着转过身，“Arthur？”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，盯着他看，“哈？”

 

Gwaine笑起来，“他拍照片还有点high，Merlin – 还记得你第一次拍的时候么？赶紧的，带他去喝一杯。”

 

于是Arthur发现自己被领着穿过一条条迷宫般的阴暗走廊，到了一个后门前，站在一个小的不能再小的院子里，再钻过栅栏里的洞，终于到了基本上应该是城里最无人知晓的酒吧后院里。后门在Freya那种暗号似的敲门中应声而开，他们又穿过一个小小的厨房，里面有几个昏暗的身影在炉子边嘀咕抱怨，然后走进光线暗淡的酒吧间。没过多久，他们就围坐在角落的卡座里，一个穿着圆点围裙的高大服务生笑着低头望着他们。

 

“呃，”Arthur说道，眨了眨眼睛。这男人看上去连铁都能掰断。

 

“Arthur，这是Percy，”Merlin说，“这是他的酒吧。他对我们全天开放，要是没了他，我们的公司估计现在已经倒闭了。”

 

“很高兴见到你。”Arthur说，因为实在没啥别的好讲了。

 

Gwaine哼哼了一下，而Freya对所有人皱起眉头。“我们喝猛的，Percy，”她那理直气壮的语气让Arthur想起了Morgana，“你就把整个瓶子搬来吧。”

 

**（译者注：Freya说的是we’ll be doing shots。Shots不知道怎么翻译，就是那种很小的杯子，一般倒龙舌兰之类的烈酒，一口一杯，酒力不好的估计就醉得很快；相对应的应该算pints或者glass，像盛啤酒的那种大杯子，一次喝一杯的话，上厕所估计比喝醉快…）**

 

Arthur平时不怎么多喝，但他看见弱不禁风Freya眼都不眨就干了酒杯的时候，觉得自己绝不能临时退缩。

 

最后，Arthur不太确定到底是酒精的缘故，还是因为整晚跟Merlin出来干了一堆奇怪又不寻常的事情，紧张感慢慢褪去。他忽然觉得神清气爽，对 _所有事情_ 都充满好奇。Merlin，Gwaine和Freya显然熟识已久，就借着Arthur的由头不停调戏彼此，把肚子里收集的所有囧人故事倾盆而倒。

 

Arthur只是哈哈大笑，根本停不下来。

 

“所以，你也拍过照片，是不是？”Arthur问Merlin。

 

“哦……，这是个好故事，”Freya大喊，急切地探过身子，胳膊肘撑在洒了一片的龙舌兰上，“那年Merlin给CK做了一个广告创意展示，他们的品牌经理超喜欢他……”

 

“他哪有！”Merlin脱口而出。

 

“……然后说只有Merlin做模特才肯把合同签给我们。”

 

Merlin把脸埋进手里，“额滴神呀。”

 

Gwaine也笑得不行，“Mordred真是爱死你了，Merlin。照片是我拍的，但他是导演。我就这么说吧，那哥们儿脑子里想法可真多。”

 

“我想我应该知道你在说什么。”Arthur忽然插嘴，把大伙儿都吓了一跳，虽然他自己给吓得更惨。

 

“不，你不知道。”Merlin惨兮兮地说，眼里惊恐不已。

 

Arthur笑了起来，“嗯，我知道的。城里到处都是，就连我都看到了。当然，我只是不知道那是你。”

 

“你没有……”

 

“一张黑白照片；一个瘦瘦的家伙穿着牛仔裤还有，呃，内裤；另一个人站在他后面，手伸在他的……就是你的，我猜……前面口袋里；然后还有一个人在你前面，好像就是在看着？”Merlin瞪大的眼睛都快绝望了，Arthur像胜利了一般大笑起来，“你就是那个瘦瘦的模特！”

 

Gwaine和Freya都快笑崩了。而Merlin愤愤不平地涨红了脸怒目相向，“我恨你们所有人。”

 

“哎呀， _拜托_ ，Merlin，”Gwaine在笑声中憋出几句话，“那广告多性感！我还得了个奖呢。”

 

“哦，是吧，”Merlin嘲讽地拉长了声音，“《同志时代》的最爱。又不是嘎纳节的金狮，得了吧！”

 

Freya笑得眼泪横流，“就那之后Merlin好几个月哪儿都去不了。我是说，如果你还记得那张照片的话，虽然他脸上有头发遮着，脸也不是正面对着镜头，可还是 _谁_ 都知道那就是他。”

 

“我觉得是你的骨架结构，”Gwaine说，毫无遮拦地盯着他看，“装不出来。”

 

“你就等着看我还请不请你再来给我们做项目吧。”Merlin威胁着，手指不太镇定地指着Gwaine。

 

“别担心，”Freya安慰地拍拍Gwaine的胳膊，“要是他不开口，我会的。”

 

Arthur已经搞不清时间的概念，这可不怎么正常。任何情况下都不正常。某个时刻，他望出窗外，才意识到天空在慢慢变成灰色。他迷迷糊糊地想Percy怎么没把他们赶出去，但似乎Merlin说着酒吧全天开放不是句玩笑。

 

Gwaine要赶去卡迪夫的火车，就先道了再见。Merlin送他走到门边，两人小声说了几句，脑袋靠在一起。在Arthur的注视下，Gwaine温柔地捧起Merlin的面颊，热情地吻了他，揉揉他的头发才走出大门。Merlin回到桌子边的时候，脸上挂着笑，却没去看Arthur的眼睛。

 

过了一会儿，Percy端来咖啡。Freya没有再喝，Merlin赞同地点点头，“回家吧，去睡会儿，”他说，关心地拍拍自己的外套，“打车的钱有吗？”

 

她莞尔一笑吻了吻他的额头，“早想到了，Emrys。我今天晚点再打给你，好么？”

 

“记得检查……”

 

“ _苍天啊_ ，Merlin，我知道。”她拿起手提包又冲Arthur笑了笑，“很高兴见到你。”

 

“我也是。”

 

Merlin静静地喝完咖啡，而Arthur只是看着他。

 

“你真的还得回办公室，是吧？”最后，Arthur迟疑地问。Merlin的样子已经跟僵尸似的了。在Arthur的记忆里，前一晚他也没怎么睡。

 

“嗯，”Merlin咧嘴一笑，“别担心，我习惯了。不过我还有时间陪你打个车。”

 

“老天爷，Merlin，我又不是女孩子。我自己打得到车。”

 

“你喝多了，”Merlin一针见血，“你之前就是被肾上腺素弄high了，现在慢慢地会消退。我知道这些，Arthur，再说，我也想呼吸点新鲜空气。”

 

Percy的前门对着一条体面的街道，视线所及就有黑色出租车，仿佛就等着他们似的。Arthur开始怀疑Merlin是不是有那种吸引出租车的魔法。

 

就在车子停到他们身边的时候，Arthur转过身想说声再见，而Merlin倾身靠近，在Arthur脸颊上飞快地送上一个温柔的吻。

 

“我……呃……”Arthur脸红了，忽然脸前一片黑暗浑身燥热。

 

Merlin笑着，“回去吧，Arthur。去睡会儿，我们等会儿见。”

 

还没等Arthur回答，他就走回酒吧去了。

 

到家里，Arthur洗澡的时间远超以往，喝了两杯水，倒在床上，全身上下都在欢乐的疲惫中嗡嗡作响。睡去的时候，Arthur微微有些头疼，脸上笑意浓浓。

 

\----

 

Arthur醒来时已经过了早上10点 – 简直晚的不象话，但他回味着心中的感觉。和预期不同，他感觉还好 – 其实，应该说不只是还好。才睡了5个小时不到，他却感觉自己比睡了正常的8个小时更加精力充沛。

 

公寓里安安静静的。Arthur噘噘嘴，想到Merlin说不定甚至都不知道夜晚已经过去，仍被困在那个Arthur昨天看到的黑暗屋子里。但阳光明媚地无法存储任何人的不幸，于是Arthur按常出去跑步，对每个碰到人都热情微笑。

 

不知怎么的，跑步点燃了他的神经，却还是不够。Arthur想做点 _什么_ ，走出公寓的大门。如此美好的一天就坐在屋子里看机器人扫地绝对是亵渎神灵。在其他任何情况下，Arthur可能绝对不会，但昨晚有那么一点改变了他，让他有冲动伸手拨出一个号码。

 

Leon是Arthur大学时代的一个朋友。上一次他们通话还是2个月之前，那会儿Arthur听说Leon升职了，想道声恭喜。在那通痛苦不堪的闲聊中，Leon说他现在还是一支业余足球队的队长，每周六或者差不多的时间都会踢球。

 

Arthur打给他的时候，试探着问，他能不能偶尔去看他们的比赛，也许甚至是加入球队，如果他们还有空缺的话。

 

电话那头出现了一阵长长的慌乱沉默，Arthur都已经准备好下一句话就要告诉Leon还是算了吧，但耳机里声音突然像是爆炸了一般。

 

“你开玩笑吧？”Leon几乎是吼了起来，“靠，Arthur，这简直就是命运啊。我们今天就有场友谊赛，刚好缺个边卫，所以你要是刚好有时间现在就来加入我们……”

 

“打住，Leon，打住，我倒是很乐意，可如果这是场重要的比赛……我是说，我都好几年没踢球了。”

 

“Arthur，你只要有大学时候一半的水平……四分之一就够了，甚至，你就算是救了我们所有人了。”

 

“呃……”

 

“你多久能赶到Willesden？”（译者注：就是伦敦西北面的一个地方，详情请见[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Willesden)）

 

Arthur扫了一眼挂钟，“40分钟？”

 

Leon笑起来，“还是慢点吧，一个小时好了。我可不想你在比赛前扭断脖子。比赛2点开始；我们刚好有时间帮你注册，再跟全队见见面。”

 

“好极了，”Arthur说，“那里见。”

 

事情甚至比Arthur想象的更好。Leon热情万分地笑着向大家介绍了Arthur，还愉快地见到了几张熟悉的面孔。没人问Arthur为什么忽然会感兴趣，反正Arthur也不想说。开赛前他还稍显紧张，但开场哨声一响起，便立刻全情投入。Arthur以前都不知道原来自己有多想念这种感觉。

 

胜利算是锦上添花。Arthur没有得分，但他做出了3次潇洒的助攻，其中2次直接带来了进球。球队立刻对他敞开了大门，Leon也被喜悦冲昏了头。他们几乎是从附近那家酒吧的常客手里霸占了整个地方，而Arthur一句抱怨也没有。

 

他6点多回了家，仍然快乐地哼着歌，立刻被什么东西绊了一下。定睛一看，是Merlin的一只鞋子，出于某些难以捉摸的原因，躺在门边，孤零零的。它的小兄弟很快出现在走廊尽头。

 

坏笑着，Arthur蹑手蹑脚地走近Merlin那个房门半开的房间里，往里偷看着。

 

Merlin脸朝下趴在床上，四肢横铺着，身上还穿着昨天的衣服，对整个世界不闻不问。

 

Arthur转身关上门，脑子里忽然有了个主意。Merlin的手机从他的牛仔裤口袋里探头探脑，于是Arthur轻轻偷了出来，整个过程中像老鹰似的盯着Merlin，但Merlin动都没动。Arthur强忍着没有拨开Merlin眼前的一缕刘海，踮着脚尖走出房间。

 

一通跟Freya短暂却内容丰富的电话后，Arthur想了想手头的各种方案。他走进厨房，仔细研究了一下冰箱里的内容。

 

Merlin不仅不肯有条理的购物，就连他真的买了点什么东西的时候也很少能把它们吃掉。Arthur疑心重重地检查了一包虾上的日期，又戳戳牛油果。拿出所有如果再不吃就要坏掉的食物，Arthur在Google上搜索了这张清单。结果还挺好。

 

一个小时后，厨房里充斥着诱人的味道，反正Arthur这么觉得。冰箱里有一瓶白葡萄酒 **（译者注：作者说的是pinot grigio，不知道中文叫什么，反正是白葡萄酒的一种）** ，Arthur小声哼唱着经过早餐台，布置着桌子。

 

Arthur把意面丢进锅里的时候，还挣扎着要不要去叫醒Merlin，正好他就晃着进了厨房，睡眼朦胧地视线模糊。

 

“哇，这可真香，”Merlin嘟囔着，仔细地四下看看，“几点了？”

 

Arthur扫视手表，“8点半。你睡够了吗？”

 

Merlin哀叹着，揉揉脸，“不算够。你在煮什么？”

 

“鲜虾意面配芦笋。”

 

Merlin渴望着盯着炉子，“听着真好吃，”他瞥见布置好的双人桌，“呃，你是有客人要来么？我要不要在他们来之前出去？”

 

Arthur望了一眼锅里，估摸着，“意面煮好之前你还有10分钟。我的意思是，如果你想在吃饭前洗个澡什么的。”他看着Merlin困惑的眼神，咬着嘴唇忍下了一丝微笑，“倒不是我介意，不过你看上去 _真的_ 该洗个澡。”

 

“呃……好吧，”Merlin拖长了声音，还是盯着Arthur，如同在听另一种语言，“你是说你做饭是给……我是说，我，嗯……Arthur？”

 

他真是太可爱了。头发乱糟糟地翘来翘去，枕头的痕迹印在面颊上，皱巴巴的衣服，外加一副完全找不到北的表情，你可爱得就像一只迷路的小狗，Arthur真是费了好大力气才没说出来。

 

“你还在睡觉的时候我跟Freya打了个电话，”Arthur说，终于发了善心，“她说他们今晚不需要你过去，我想你应该吃顿正常的饭。再说，要是不把你塞在冰箱的东西煮了，我们就得在瘟疫爆发前把他们都丢出去。”

 

长长的沉默。

 

“我去洗个澡。”Merlin像是被哽住了，脚后跟不太稳当地走了出去。

 

“别淹死了。”Arthur在他身后说，哈哈大笑。

 

出来混，迟早是要还的。 **（谁帮忙翻译下payback was a bitch…）**

 

\----

 

关于报应这件事情，唯一的问题是Arthur忘记了他是在跟 _Merlin_ 挑事，而Merlin好像不费吹灰之力就可以轻松占领制高点。

 

他回来的时候带着浴后的清新气息，穿着那条软绵绵的牛仔裤的模样有点令人喘不过气，身上的法兰绒格子衫一定被它的主人爱了很久。就这一次，Merlin的头发没什么造型，干的很快，在耳边微微卷起，耳朵却忽然在蒸汽的作用下显得醒目。

 

Merlin本人则看起来温柔许多，不那么棱角分明了。突然之间，他不再是那个华丽的社交场贵公子，也不再是创意大师。他只是一个每天清晨对你微笑的邻家男孩，是某些人的朋友，某个人的男友。一个真实的人，过着实在的生活 – 平易近人，触手可得， _近在咫尺_ 。

 

Arthur叹了口气，倒上更多酒，把今天足球队的胜利故事讲给Merlin听。做饭的时候，Arthur似乎就已经没了胃口，更何况，看着Merlin吃更有意思。他看上去真的需要吃点东西。

 

“Arthur，这也太好吃了，”Merlin说，拿叉子绕上更多意面，“真的，你白天干的工作真是太浪费你了。”

 

Arthur差点没呛出来，有些得意又得尽量忍着，“你知道我其实很擅长我的工作的。”

 

Merlin扫视着四周，点着头，“嗯，看上去你是干的不错，”他轻轻说，“不过，你喜欢吗？”

 

“你说什么？”

 

“这就是个很简单的问题，Arthur，”Merlin喝了一小口酒，“比如说，我的工作。有时候它能把我逼疯，这是肯定的 – 甚至可以说是大多数日子，说不定什么时候我就辞职了，要是我还想保留一点点灵魂的话，但我还在做这份工作也是有原因的。我爱和我一起工作的人；爱赢过竞争对手；靠，我甚至也爱那些疯狂的客户，因为他们能激发我的所有潜能把事情做成。所以我喜欢我的工作，就算地底下估计已经有为我这种人量身定做的地狱了。”

 

Merlin笑着遥遥头，酒杯指指Arthur那里，“那你呢？你 _喜欢_ 你的工作吗？”

 

Arthur皱起眉头，“我的工作不在于喜不喜欢。这是一份巨大的责任。”

 

“那你喜欢处理那些事情？”

 

“我 _可以_ 处理。没那么多人做得到的。”

 

“嗯，”Merlin同意了，“但也不是那么少。所以为什么就这么特殊，一定得是你呢？”

 

“因为……”Arthur说不清，“因为这就是我的工作。这是我的家庭一直在做的。”

 

“真的？”Merlin扬起眉梢，“因为我很确定Morgana现在人在巴西呢，从水晶球里追踪什么新物种呢。”

 

“好吧，我们不能都像Morgana那样自私，”Arthur有些发飙。Merlin平静地看着他，让Arthur对自己的爆发很是羞愧。“抱歉，只是……我父亲心脏不太好。他不能承受压力 – 一点都不行。这家公司是他的毕生心血。”

 

“但是你父亲一定还是个股东吧？”

 

“他是的，我们都是，但是这不一样。他想被保留在这个圈子里，却又不行。”

 

“于是你就替他做了。”

 

“……操，Merlin，别这么看着我。我对这份工作喜欢的刚刚好。”

 

“真的？所以你还是个孩子的时候想做什么？”

 

“这跟那有什么关……”

 

“我只是好奇。我很难想象一个小孩子会说‘长大以后我要做个金融分析师或者风险管理经理’。”

 

“哼，好吧，又不是每个人都只要拍点好看的照片再跟所有移动的东西调调情就可以活下去的。”

 

Merlin大笑起来，丝毫没被冒犯的样子，“你 _可以_ 的。”他笑着指出。

 

Arthur歪曲着嘴唇，“闭嘴。”

 

这顿饭剩下的时间都在谈论着无害的话题，Arthur内心好不感激。平常的Merlin才不管对方有多重要或是强势，他从不轻易放过他们。Arthur很羡慕那一面的他，但那种能力被用到自己身上的时候却也像被放在火上烤似的。Merlin这么细致入微，对他真不是什么好事。

 

餐桌收拾妥当，Arthur和Merlin一通吵闹之后才安顿在客厅沙发上。Merlin想跟办公室检查一下后期制作的进展，但Arthur受到Freya的严格指示不许让Merlin靠近他的电脑一步。Merlin指责Arthur被一个小姑娘唬住了，而Arthur直接无视了他。他自小跟Morgana一同长大，完全能正常领会“一个姑娘”能对他干出多少痛苦的事情。

 

再说了，Freya还有一点……彪悍，虽然她的眼眸看上去安静得有些害羞。Arthur强烈的相信自己宁可跟Percy来场摔跤，也不能惹毛了她。

 

最后，他们去看了《空难调查》 – Arthur是个剧迷。Merlin只是摆了个奇怪的表情，但没说什么，蜷缩在沙发上，被羊毛毯子缠绕着，虽然Arthur留着毯子只因为那是家具的附赠品。平日里，Merlin总是会觉得冷，现在也许还加上了疲倦，想都没想就抄起毯子裹到了身上。他好像总算能放松下来，投入到剧情中。

 

**（译者注：Air Crash Investigation，也叫Mayday，是加拿大拍摄的空难纪录片，每集使用电脑模拟技术来还原某一次历史上的空难，还包括对空难调查员/退休飞行员等专家的采访，剧集从02年开始播出，随后被引进到世界各地。好吧，Lia也很喜欢看，尤其是Lockerbie Pam Am Flight 103那集。[Wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mayday_\(TV_series\))）**

 

但Arthur却浑身不自在。

 

“所以，你跟Gwaine？”他终于开了口，再也憋不下去。

 

“我们怎么了？”

 

“你跟他是不是，呃……”

 

Merlin转头看着他，挑起一边眉毛，“我跟他……什么？”

 

他笑得不怀好意，Arthur不得不强忍住一丝哀嚎。Merlin对Arthur的问题明白得一清二楚 – Arthur非常确定，可他只是个非要叫Arthur问出口的混蛋。

 

“情人。”Arthur脱口而出，很是不爽。

 

“哇，”Merlin的眼神有那么一会儿看向别处，“你还真是能说会道啊，是吧？”

 

Arthur还在等。

 

许久，Merlin叹了口气，不太自在地在毯子里扭了一下，“Gwaine和我就是朋友，”他轻声说，“虽然我们过去不止如此。”

 

“最后没成功？”

 

“不太成功，不。”

 

“他……看上去很喜欢你。”

 

“哦，他是喜欢我的；那不是我们的问题。”

 

Arthur没办法再问下去，但脸上的表情一定足以说明一切，因为Merlin叹着气继续道：

 

“我们太不一样了，他和我。他是个自由的灵魂，我很羡慕，但我不能……”Merlin的眼神有些涣散，皱着眉，“有一次我的生日，他给我请了一个脱衣舞男。你知道的，就是那种不光提供脱衣舞服务的男人？”

 

“哦，”Arthur费力地咽了一下，“你有没有……”

 

“嗯，”Merlin闭上眼睛，“为了不让他失望，我做过很多事情，只想让他开心。我真的很喜欢他，以为，也许我坚持到底，我会……适应的，也许别的差不多的东西吧。”

 

“你没有。”

 

“嗯，我没有。”Merlin有些难过地笑笑，“倒不是说我不知道3个，或者更多的人在床上能做什么，只是我不觉得群P对亲密的关系有什么好处，”他叹息着，“我不是是假正经，也不会对别人品头论足的。这只是不适合我。”

 

Arthur一头栽进Merlin的言语在他脑中激起的万丈波澜，因为他毫不费力就能想象到3个人，也许更多的人在床上能跟Merlin做什么，能 _对_ Merlin做什么，这让他浑身的内脏就搅在一起，妒火中烧，欲望缠身。

 

同时，他也很想揍一顿Gwaine。非常想。

 

Arthur清清嗓子，“所以你就跟他分手了。”

 

Merlin做了个鬼脸，“他喜欢装可怜，但这是我们共同的决定。好笑的是，我们之后却能成为更好的朋友。好几次都救对方于水火，我也不知道我能像信任他一样信任别人。我们做朋友更好。”

 

“那你也不再跟他上床了？”

 

Merlin别过脑袋，睫毛下的双眼研究着Arthur的表情，“我怎么没发现你还挺能观察，”他迟缓地挤出一个微笑，“不过事实上，有的，我们有时候还是会。”

 

Arthur的胃沉了下去，“炮友？”

 

“不是，呃，不完全是。我们不怎么经常，只是……听我说，我们这个行业，有些时候，你能懂吗？一般我都还撑得住，但有些日子真的就逃不过。我就会……让自己钻进牛角尖，我需要跳出来，一个人又做不到。有的时候，我就是做不到……一个人做不到。”Merlin不确定地瞥了Arthur一眼，叹口气，“你瞧，这句话听上去多俗，可那些时候，Arthur，我真的很需要有人能……”

 

“能什么？”

 

“呃，老实说？把我摁倒，粗暴到让我停止一切思考。” **（译者注：Merlin说的是to hold me down and make me take it until I stop thinking…大家自己体会吧…）**

 

Arthur的心在喉咙口扑通直跳，“这不低俗，”他终于挤出几个词，“而且，我懂的。”

 

他真的懂。他完全知道Merlin说的那些日子是什么意思。他经历过的那种时光比自己愿意承认的更多。

 

唯一的区别在于，在Arthur这里，他想把 _某个人_ 摁倒，在他们的身体里迷失自我，直到忘却万事，直到他不再感觉被困在自己的身体中。

 

所以他才会每隔一段时间就光顾城里的某个地方。Arthur非常看重自律，但有时候就连他的自控也无济于事。对此他并不自豪，但如果能让自己好受一点的话，他会尽量不去想。

 

Arthur咬咬牙。整段对话中，嫉妒都在他心中翻腾，但在Merlin最后的坦白中爬上了顶峰，还不完全是Gwaine会跟Merlin上床这件事本身，更多的是那个男人拥有的他们之间如此亲密的时刻，而且Gwaine了解Merlin到能够预知他什么时候会需要那种……帮助，知道彼时该如何对待Merlin。

 

“Arthur？”Merlin小心地看了他一眼，牙齿担心地死死咬着下唇，“对不起，我让你不舒服了。”

 

“不，”Arthur立刻回答，“不，Merlin，你没有。我不是……我也不是个假正经的人。”

 

“因为你看上去好像……”

 

_……好像不太能控制的住自己的手，因为你就坐在那里，散发着我的沐浴露的味道，嘴里却在说这样的话，我只是真的很想……_

 

“我只是不太习惯跟别人讨论这些事情，”Arthur坚定地说，手指攥着膝盖直到关节发白，“但是没什么，真的。”

 

Merlin又盯着他看了一小会，不知道是处于谨慎还是在等着什么，但最后，他点点头，温柔地笑着，又放松下来。

 

“嗯，那就好，因为是你想知道的，而且我又想说，但要是把能吃到你做的美味佳肴的权利取消掉就太不值得了。”

 

Arthur大笑起来，“你就别担心啦，”他笑着说。然后，他实在是忍不住了，伸手拧了拧Merlin的耳朵。

 

“混蛋，”Merlin嘀咕着，缩回沙发里，忍着嘴角笑意，“赶紧闭嘴，我在看电视呢。”

 

Arthur摇摇头也转回了屏幕。

 

\----

 

一周后的星期五，Arthur的助理在他到达办公室后不久也走了进来，手里端着一杯热气腾腾的咖啡。她把杯子放在Arthur面前的桌子上，似乎在邀请他欣赏杯面上那傻呵呵的笑脸。

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“这是什么？”

 

Mithian安静地看着他，神情不像平时那般仿佛再说Arthur就是个大头娃娃似的。她比Arthur大10岁，什么事情都惊动不了她老人家。

 

“咖啡。”

 

Arthur又眨眨眼，“可你以前从来没给我倒过咖啡。”

 

事实的确如此。Arthur只会在有访客的时候才要求Mithian端咖啡送茶，就连那种时候，Mithian也不过是给楼下的厨房打个电话而已，做这种仆人的活儿实在有失她的身份。

 

不过现在，这也不像是仆役之事，何况她还带着稍感兴趣的眼神趾高气扬地盯着他，更别提那咖啡杯看上去像是某个人的私人物品，而不是印有Pendragon & Gorlois标志的精贵瓷器。

 

“你以前看上去都不需要喝咖啡，”Mithian干巴巴地说，“现在你看上去好像终于在这间办公室外有了点自己的生活。这挺好的。”

 

Arthur盯着她。有那么一瞬间，他不着边际地以为自己是不是跟Merlin换了位置，面前站着的是Freya，而不是他的助理。Merlin和Freya互动的方式也许更像兄妹，而非同事，而Arthur在工作场合总会强调严格的形式和上下级关系。

 

也许，只是他这么认为罢了。

 

“我喜欢这条领带，”Mithian又低声补充道。她的眼睛飞向Arthur的脸庞，叹了口气，“把咖啡喝掉吧，老板。10分钟以后有个电话会议。”

 

Arthur看着她优雅地滑向门边，眼神牢牢锁定脚上那双3英寸 **（译者注：大概7.5cm）** 高跟鞋，耸耸肩，自动伸手抓过杯子。

 

他没发现自己身上的变化原来那么清晰可见，但现在他花时间去想的时候，这似乎也不算什么惊人的新闻了。这些天入睡的时间越来越晚，因为Arthur不忍拒绝Merlin在下班后打电话叫他出来喝一杯。他们在Percy的酒吧那里碰头， _日出酒吧_ ，Arthur对那里的喜爱之情真是与日俱增。

 

Percy，话说回来，是个阿森纳球迷，于是Arthur立刻热情了起来 – 足球就是他俩之间最有共鸣的话题了。何况，Arthur嘴上不说（至少是对Merlin不会明说），Percy长得还不错，手臂上肌肉分明，脸上微笑从容。他可能不会马上明白Merlin和Gwaine开得那些自作聪明的玩笑，但Freya解释的时候就会立刻哈哈大笑。

 

Arthur知道他永远不会真正喜欢Gwaine，因为他总是叫Arthur公主，又不停地用各种不合时宜地方式触碰Merlin。但Arthur仍然不能否认这家伙很有趣，而且，在内心深处，Arthur也只能承认，他的讨厌来自嫉妒。从任何角度来说，Gwaine都很亲切，有时候，Arthur很希望自己也是如此。

 

Freya不太说话，听得总比说得多。不过一旦她开了口 – 一般是几杯酒下肚后 – 总是赢得满堂大笑，叫人忍俊不禁。看着她把桌面上的每个人挨个儿数落一边真是有点丢人，却也无可否认地热辣，她会从自己的老板开始，直到把那天最后一个倒霉挡了她路的可怜鬼也修理一通。

 

有时候也会有其他人加入，最常见到的是Gilli和Owain，2个像小狗一样到处跟着Merlin转的实习生，因为（根据Freya的说法），Merlin是整个公司里唯一肯对实习生好一点的人。

 

Arthur不太喜欢Gilli，但Owain还行。Arthur有次在午餐时间撞见了他，结果天晓得怎么回事，Owain挑的那条领带后来就系在Arthur的脖子上（尊贵地深红色），然后就引得一群人对他疯狂调侃，又挑衅地说他不敢真的戴上。Arthur反抗了一通，但也知道只是装装样子而已。他自己的办公室在他走进公司的时刻已经给出了双倍的考验，不过说实话，Arthur觉得……有点刺激。

 

不过，就算他再怎么喜欢去酒吧的夜晚，Arthur仍然更爱与Merlin单独呆在家里的日子。Arthur会做饭，很快了解到只要是放在面前的东西Merlin都会吃，虽然他完全挡不住墨西哥菜和所有带点辣味儿的食物，不太喜欢的只有薯条和炸鱼。

 

一开始，Merlin还不太自在，因为他从来对做饭帮不上什么忙。他坐不住，总是手痒痒想做点事情，不过，就他那种天生招惹麻烦的家伙，切菜和去皮显然都不在考虑范围内，再说，Arthur爱做饭，却很讨厌别人在中间帮倒忙。

 

很快，Arthur就发现安抚Merlin最简单的办法就是先给他来点酒（不能多，否则饭前他就得飘了）和小点心。于是Arthur就会先准备那些餐点，这样在Merlin回家的时候，桌子上就会摆着一些芹菜棒子和蘸酱，烤番茄和羊奶酪。

 

Merlin对自己如此显而易见的无能内疚地叹口气，然后决定陪Arthur说说话解闷，这样正好。他喜欢听Merlin说话 – 他的声音如同听觉盛宴，深沉地不太符合他瘦削的身材，他也会聊起自己那天的工作，计划，还有别的刚好跳进脑子的事情。Merlin看事情的角度，总是与Arthur大相径庭，真让Arthur留恋忘返。

 

Merlin也会问Arthur在准备什么菜，而Arthur虽然痛恨别人在厨房里捣乱，却爱极了与他们分享，解释准备过程中的每一步，他在原菜谱上添上的的附加材料和即兴发挥。

 

“你真的好自恋啊。”偶尔，Merlin会这么说，只在Arthur自我感觉太良好到开始谈论别人会如何用错大蒜的时候。

 

Arthur会停下话头，但马上又能看上Merlin脸上挂着那种‘我喜欢你才老是开玩笑’的微笑，然后就满脸通红，转过头嘲笑Merlin在厨艺上的天生残废。

 

不过，这些夜晚最令人神往的部分，是 _聊天_ 。他们睡觉的时间总是比出去玩还晚，不论话题是每天的琐事和零碎，还是Arthur本以为从不会真正和其他人分享的事情。

 

现在，除了Morgana和Helen，Merlin是唯一一个知道Arthur在研究他的母亲生前作品的人。她死于难产，而在从前，Arthur太年幼，问不出口。19岁的时候，Uther得了一次中风，那之后，Arthur再也不敢拿显然会让父亲痛苦不已地事情叨扰他了。

 

奇怪的是，正是Uther后来的新婚妻子，Helen，帮Arthur找到了家族旧档案，慢慢了解他的母亲曾经是怎样一个人。她是摄影师，有天晚上Arthur自豪地告诉Merlin。她拍了好多Arthur见过的最可爱的小婴儿，显然在拍摄孩童方面有着惊人的天赋。

 

“她真棒。”Merlin轻声说，看着Arthur救回来的那几张照片，眷恋的神情一清二楚，捧着那些年代久远地发黄的老照片时，眼眸中透射着清晰的悲伤。

 

Merlin，和Arthur一样，也成长于单亲家庭，父亲在Merlin有记忆以前就离开了他们。Merlin对他并没有什么憎恶，但Arthur却在胸口燃起一片痛恨。

 

死亡是另一回事，但想到竟然有人会抛弃认识Merlin，成为他生命的一部分 – Merlin，带着他那天使般的微笑，标志性的面颊和温柔的天性 – 一想到有人会随意丢下这一切，不管出于什么原因离开那个家，就让Arthur感到无比悲哀与愤怒，即使他知道自己这样的反应真是荒唐又可笑。

 

Arthur总会纠缠于过去。而Merlin，却不会留恋旧恨，无论对方干了什么天理不容的事情。Merlin就是很…… _Merlin_ 。

 

所以，就算Arthur现在已经很少能一天睡满8个小时了，他也不情愿回到原先的轨道上去。Merlin不会一直留在这里，Arthur为什么不能好好利用这有限的时光呢？

 

\----

 

周六清晨，Arthur在兴奋中醒来，期待着当天的足球训练，随后，他又花了2个小时跟Leon讨论战术，绝对是本周最激动人心的事件了。

 

训练结束，Arthur回家收拾了过夜的行李，出发去探望父亲。

 

Arthur喜欢开车，这种能控制汽车的感觉 – 那种机器 – 包围着他。也许这么比较并不恰当，但开车让他想起自己那架老训练机，把自己的生命牢牢掌握在手心的熟悉而刺激的感觉 – 几乎就冲出大脑直接奔腾在他的身体中，仿佛上帝一般，不顾一切。

 

**（译者注：作者说的Arthur那架训练机是Piper Archer，正式型号是Piper PA-28 Cherokee，由Piper Aircraft设计制造，自1960年投产至今已生产超过3万架。机身全金属结构，单引擎。它被广泛用作教学和训练新飞行员，售价$331,500起。[Wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Piper_Archer)；官网 [link](http://www.piper.com/aircraft/trainer-class/archer/)）**

 

时隔多年，他还是想念飞行，尽管不怎么对自己承认。开车会带走他的不安和烦躁，但同时，也在隐隐折磨着他，如此靠近曾经，却永远无法到达，永远 _不能_ 。这就像给酒鬼喝的无酒精啤酒，给Merlin这样咖啡因成瘾的人喝的低卡咖啡。

 

不过，总比什么都没有好吧。

 

Arthur痛恨城市的交通，因为自己似乎总是全世界运气最差的家伙。乱糟糟的交通夺走了驾驶带来的所有快感，何况Arthur怎么能迟到。他只会在去看Uther的时候，才几个月一次，在某个周末自己开车。

 

中风让Uther的身体急转直下 – 糟糕到，事实上，他被要求离开公司的时候自己都没怎么多说。他在Somerset有片风景宜人的地产，离Nunney只有几英里远。于是，那栋很久没人留心的老房子在创纪录的时间里被整修一新，敞开了大门欢迎主人入住。Uther和Helen自那以后就一直居住于此，几乎是隐居于现代社会。

 

Arthur大部分时间都设定了自动驾驶，有些疲惫地（尽管是快乐的疲惫）跟着收音机轻声哼唱着，好叫自己不要睡着。一个小时后，天下起蒙蒙细雨，沿途风景褪色地夹杂在模糊的水青和灰色之间，迷迷糊糊地在窗外一闪而过。Arthur调高了音量全神贯注。

 

当他终于停在宽阔的车道上（被铲子铺的整整齐齐，比起停车来似乎更适合放辆马车）的时候，已经过了11点。楼上看起来昏暗沉静，但楼下的窗子在Arthur僵硬地下车时候，仍然散发着温暖的昏黄灯光，他的身体在以相同姿势开了3个小时车之后沉沉的有些木愣。

 

还没伸手门就开了，George出现在他面前，脸上永远定格着那种仆人的傲慢冷峻（他到底是怎么把这些神情一起表现在脸上的，至今仍是个谜）。

 

“晚上好，Pendragon先生。请允许我帮您拎包。您的房间已经准备好了，先生。需要我端些茶饮吗？”

 

Arthur眨眨眼。George也许就比他大了一两岁，可这些年所有Arthur想让他在自己面前不要装腔作势的努力全部无疾而终。George连改叫他Arthur都不肯，把任何建议都当成可耻的羞辱。大多数时候，Arthur能习惯，但许久不见，那种感觉已慢慢消散，忽然间回来了，只让他有些措手不及。

 

“谢谢，George，”Arthur疲倦地笑笑，递过自己的包，“不用喝茶了，我还好。我父亲睡了吗？”

 

“老Pendragon先生已经休息了。不过，Helen小姐还在客厅，如果您想见见她的话？”

 

Arthur忍住一丝笑意，“谢谢，我这就去。晚安，George。”

 

“晚安，先生。”

 

客厅毫无疑问是整座房子里最大的一间屋子，巨大的壁炉，面对花园的美丽法式窗户 – 唯一Uther喜爱到愿意在整栋新乔治主义建筑上做出的让步修改。Arthur在门口停下脚步，对自己笑了笑。

 

**（译者注：新乔治主义建筑，在英国被称为Neo-Georgian Architecture，是英国在20世纪初兴起的对18 – 19世纪初那种建筑风格的复兴，乔治主义建筑因当时同名的国王乔治一世到四世而得名，建筑风格承接巴洛克式，追求比例与平衡，运用数学来决定建筑结构，比如窗户的高度和宽度是由比例关系的，强调“秩序”，寻求对称和规则。当时，建筑材料常用砖和石头，常用的颜色有红色，棕褐色和白色，不过在新乔治主义中，颜色选择已经非常广泛了。Lia实在是对建筑学一无所知，wiki也看得一知半解，里面肯定有些错误，有学建筑的同学帮忙指教一下么？不过我的理解就是这种风格的房子讲究对称与规律，模样都是方方正正的，不像哥特那种有惊悚的大尖顶什么的，用在城市里比较多，作为沿街的民居什么的。[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Georgian_architecture)）**

 

Helen挤在炉火前的沙发上，织着毛线，耳边放着一本有声读物。她摒着气在书针脚，有时候小声抱怨着，因为自己把刘海拨开之后又得从头数了。

 

她遇见Uther的时候，Helen是音乐界冉冉升起的新星歌手和曲作者，那些感伤的民谣已经为她带来不少歌迷。婚礼过后，Uther却把她带离了舞台，因为他的妻子无论如何不能像个 _戏子_ 一般自贬身份。那时Arthur18岁，Morgana只比他大了一岁，两人绝对都对这段恋情毫无热情。

 

不过，时间证明了Helen并不只是个捧有钱人大腿的女人。她热切地爱着Uther，而Arthur与Morgana很快就学会了感激她用他们做不到的方式照顾着他们的父亲。她很聪明，并没有试图让自己取代他们的母亲，而是成为了朋友，Arthur也慢慢爱上了她。她现在会在附近的小学里教音乐课，似乎当初把一份前途可期的事业抛之脑后并不是什么遗憾的事。

 

“你在听《红与黑》？”

 

Helen应声抬头，“Arthur！”她很开心，站起身迎接着笑了，“一点都不对，是《安娜·卡列宁娜》”

 

“我的错，”Arthur说，也拥抱了她。还是有点尴尬，但是没什么不好的，“法语有点迷糊。”

 

她笑了，“人们总会以为，带过你的这么多家庭教师和私教，总不至于还让你在文学上这么冥顽不灵。你好吗？说实话，我们都以为你再也不来了。”

 

他笑得有些愧疚，“我知道，对不起。有点……现在有点忙。”

 

“哦？”她挑起眉梢，笑着，“工作很忙？还是那种‘我碰上了某个人所以我们只顾着在床上乱搞没时间理别人了’的忙？”

 

“Helen！”Arthur笑起来，红着脸摇摇头。他忘了有时候她真的还很像学校里的小姑娘，“我哪有时间去碰上别人？”

 

她做了个鬼脸，“别拿这话搪塞我 – 你住在伦敦。随时随地都能遇上人。”

 

“但是即便如此，我还是情愿避免这样的命运。父亲怎么样？”

 

Helen把他拉到身边的沙发上，关上有声书，“他挺好的，一周玩2次板球，编辑Singler神父的布道书，还在考虑竞选镇议会的议员。”

 

“哇，这都是什么时候的事情了？”Arthur盯着她，有些小心，“板球？镇议员？心脏科医生怎么说？”

 

“哪一个？”Helen应道，“他有14个，而且那群人永远都不能达成一致，所以不管谁禁止他做某件事的时候，他就从其他人那里开绿灯。”

 

“Helen……”

 

“Arthur，淡定。”她伸手拍拍Arthur，“他没事。做些锻炼挺好的，镇里的议会处理的最严重的事情也就是该什么时候摆出来圣诞节装饰了。”她谈过身子，看着他，“我了解我的丈夫，Arthur。他很好，而且这些事情……这些让他快乐。”

 

“嗯，”Arthur点点头，“对不起，我只是……”

 

“你有些担心，”她笑着说，“没事的，Arthur。你是个好儿子。”

 

“我应该早一点来的。”

 

“但你很忙，”她提醒道，笑中带着狡黠，“至少是在往好的方面忙？”

 

Arthur想起来今早在厨房桌子上找到的Merlin的懒人拖，忍不住笑了，“是啊。”

 

“我会把整个故事套出来的，”Helen威胁道，“不过我先要告诉你一件事。这个消息说的有点晚了，但你父亲和我都觉得当面告诉你最好。”

 

Arthur坐直了身子，立刻又警觉起来，“告诉我什么？”

 

Helen吐了口气，咬咬嘴唇，但还是露出一丝微笑，幸福之情溢于言表，“我怀孕了。”

 

Arthur的下巴都快掉了，“ _什么_ ？”

 

“我知道！”Helen大笑起来，“太不可思议了，是不是？我们想过了头3个月再告诉别人的；我这个年纪怀孕风险太大了，但我们已经脱离了最危险的时间段，一切指标都棒极了，哦，Arthur，是个男孩儿！你要做大哥哥了！”

 

Arthur在惊讶中把她抱得更近一些，胸口闷闷的，“Helen，这……这真是太好了！太棒了！我真为你高兴。”

 

他很高兴，真的，可这个消息也需要时间消化。父亲马上会迎来另一个孩子。这好极了，但也让他看不透。他想打电话给Morgana，想打给Merlin。要一个人面对这件事似乎不太可能。

 

Helen站在迷人得一尘不染的厨房里给他泡了热巧克力，而Arthur原封不动地告诉了Helen有关Merlin和他自由的心，基本还是因为，现在 _另一件事_ 实在是无法想象。那个时候，聊起Merlin是Arthur能想到的唯一可以替代真正和Merlin说会儿话的事情，他像一个小婴儿攥着小毯子似的抓住那个话题。Helen笑了很多，但也只是随他去了。

 

\----

 

Arthur睡不好，很早就醒了，头仍被那个消息震的嗡嗡作响。连7点都没到，太阳羞怯地露出一点脸，窗外鸟鸣不断。

 

Arthur把自己拖进淋浴间，不自知地咒骂着。他觉得终于能面对这个世界的时候，走下楼梯，在厨房一片忙乱中压低了脚步，出了后门来到花园。

 

清晨的空气还有些清冷，湿漉漉的草地明亮地不太自然，小小露珠在阳光下闪烁如同钻石一般。Arthur眯着眼睛皱皱鼻子，就跟其他在大城市里住惯了的人一样，手还塞在口袋里，沿着修剪整齐的玫瑰花园步道走了几步。

 

突突作响的割草机提醒着他父亲的位置，现在已经越来越近，直到最后，驾驶机器的人出现在他面前，修剪着蔷薇花丛。

 

Arthur停下脚步，有那么一小会儿，时间静止了。

 

Arthur小时候，一周里能跟父亲共处一室最长的时间也就是周日的晚餐了，也有时候，不过不太常见，再加上周六。Uther总是穿着无可挑剔的三件套西装，熨的平整到大概自己就站得住的衬衫外加一条醒目的意大利领带，他记不得有什么时候见过除此以外的衣服。

 

而现在的Uther，穿着一件有些褪色的棕色毛线开衫，便装裤子，一顶 _草帽_ ，这些都让Arthur恍惚觉得有些不太真实，尽管 _当年_ 已经过去很久，Arthur本应忘记那些的。

 

他在脑子里摇摇头，跨过剩下的路，“早上好，父亲。”

 

Uther平静地抬起头，看他的眼神迅速却挑剔，然后点点头，“Arthur。”

 

割草机又开始发出那种 _咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓_ 的嘈杂声音了。

 

Arthur把重心挪到另一只脚，和往常一样，面的Uther的时候总有些紧张又不知所措。

 

“你怎么样……呃，Helen告诉我你最近还不错？

 

Uther调整了一下地面上的篮子，顿了顿，“挺好的。“

 

“那就好。那很，呃……那很好。“

 

_咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。_

 

“我很抱歉比以前来的晚了。“

 

“有吗？不过，是的，既然你提到了。Helen是说过我们比前早该见过你了。”

 

“是的。我……有别的事冒出来了。”

 

_咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。_

 

这就是他们为什么从来不会这样聊天的原因，Arthur痛苦地想。Uther从来不是那种会参加儿子足球比赛的父亲，就连出了什么事故都不会光临急诊室。12岁的时候，Arthur已经被完全教会了不要指望在那样和类似的场合见到父亲。唯一能让Uther关注Arthur生活的，就是Arthur不知怎么的把事情弄砸的时候。

 

到头来，在Uther的屋檐下长到18岁，Arthur却对如何与他沟通完全不得要领。

 

_咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。_

 

Arthur清清嗓子，掌心冒汗，“Helen告诉我……你的新闻。孩子的事情。恭喜了。” **（作者的原话是I’d like to offer my congratulations，苍天啊，这是儿子跟爹说话么？连普通朋友之间都不会这么讲话的好哇，二瑟你到底是跟你爹有多别扭？）**

 

Uther停了下来，放下剪子，嘴角浮现一丝轻柔的笑，“谢谢，Arthur。”

 

Arthur好奇着这会儿他们是不是该拥抱一下，但他知道父亲从来不是那样的人。

 

“这太好了，父亲。我真为你们两个高兴。”

 

Uther若有所思地研究了一下一篮子被剪下来的枝条，神情几乎可以算是 _在做梦_ 一般。Arthur眨眨眼。

 

“我打算把育婴室涂成绿色。我想用Pendragon家的那种红色，但是Helen说小孩子不喜欢的。”

 

Arthur感觉自己的下巴一定像卡通人物那样掉到了地上。

 

“好像是跟什么对颜色的本能反应有关，”Uther不爽地补充道，摘下又一根枝叶，“我不太明白，不过女人知道这些事情，我猜吧。不过我还是订了一些红色的衣服。”

 

“ _你_ 买了……呃，父亲，是不是有点早？”

 

“我想做好准备，”Uther直直地盯着他，“我要有个儿子了，Arthur，一个 _儿子_ 。真是再好不过了。我在读那些育儿方面的书 – 你知道要抚养一个健康又快乐后代是件多困难的事情吗？”

 

Arthur咽了咽，“我猜……”

 

“你 _猜_ ，”Uther嘲笑道，重重地关掉割草机，“你不能‘猜’。这是一份巨大的责任。小孩子要是没人管着说不定会出很多事 – 你想都 _想不到_ 。”

 

Arthur盯着鞋尖，狠狠咬着自己的嘴唇。他想得到，其实，没什么好奇怪的。孩子需要被管着，没错。他们也需要有人关注，被他们信任的人包围着 – 被 _触碰_ ，就算这听起来真是俗到家了。

 

Morgana有过那些，至少是在她童年的大部分时光里，当她母亲还在世的时候。而Arthur – Arthur有太多保姆，家教和仆人照顾他，一个接一个，以至于他有些羞愧地都记不清他们每个人的名字。没有一个真的能呆足够长的时间让他有些印象。

 

他嫉妒吗？这怎么可能。Helen肚子里那个小人儿还引不起他任何感情，只是除了，可能，有一丁点儿保护欲和好奇心。

 

但这很伤人；在父亲的话语中听到如此深厚的期待和关怀，莫名其妙地刺痛了他。

 

所以都是真的吗？Arthur真的是个那么糟糕的人？

 

_咔嚓，咔嚓，咔嚓。_

 

“工作怎么样？”现在Uther的语气就熟悉多了。

 

Arthur本能地挺直腰杆，“很好。”

 

“Tristan做领导怎么样？那起跟中国的生意风险很大。还有是不是Agravaine在经手那桩买卖？你得留心这点那个人。他要搞砸事情也不是一次两次了。”

 

Arthur皱起眉。Uther先入为主的偏见和无法撼动的确信着Arthur会任人摆布并不新鲜，却仍然不合时宜，特别是现在，Arthur被一屋子医生禁止从任何方面争论无论什么会让他父亲不高兴的事情。不过现在最让他困扰的，却不是这一点。

 

“父亲，你不应该关心这些事情的。压力太大……”

 

“哦，拜托，我好得很。”Uther不耐烦地嚷嚷，“我只是要确保，到你弟弟长大的时候，能有个公司好接手。”（Lia已经傻眼了，天底下怎么会有这么后知后觉的爹？）

 

Arthur反射般地后退一步，喉咙忽然紧地无法呼吸。

 

_我干了什么事情让您不高兴了，父亲？我这一辈子都在做你叫我做的事情 –_ _这怎么就还不够了？为什么我不够好？为什么我对你来说永远都不够好？为什么？_

 

这些问题卡着他的脖子，他却永远问不出口，因为心是一个脆弱的器官。他甚至感觉得到胸口的痛，那种前所未有的真实疼痛随着每一次心跳都重重地打在他身上。他永远也不能当面问Uther这些问题；他再也不可能像15岁时那样彻底爆发，伤心欲绝，人生中第一次像个男人一样，而不只是个男孩儿。再也不会了。

 

可笑的是，Uther甚至不是有意如此冷酷。他大概以为自己这样也是为了Arthur好。Arthur从一开始就没想要过这个公司。他看到父亲那副样子躺在病床上的时候还处于叛逆期，可Uther奄奄一息，浑身插着各种机器和监控，在Arthur有生之年第一次，看上去像个有血有肉的人。

 

于是，决定把自己的人生放到一边，去做无论什么他被要求去做的事情，这不像真的是个决定，倒是他必须去完成的。Arthur总是有种不太理智却阴魂不散的念头，觉得是他自己一手造成了母亲的死亡。他绝不能忍受再变成让父亲活不下去的理由。他当初出柜就已经犯下了天大的罪孽，再加上梦想和天空，以及其他所有背离这个计划的举动。

 

他犯的错够多了。

 

现在Uther告诉他，再过26年或者30年，Arthur就能自由地抽身于他的责任中。到时候，也许，他就算是还清了这份债？

 

Arthur嘟囔了几句抱歉，飞快地走开了。当那快令他窒息的歇斯底里的狂笑终于丑陋而支离破碎地爆发的时候，他不希望Uther在身边。

 

\----

 

Arthur一般会在午餐后开回伦敦，但今天，他真的呆不了这么久了。他需要一些空间，几乎是有些疯狂地渴求着，想要理清所有刚刚明白的事情。他假装接到办公室打来的电话 – 一个对Uther总会百试不爽的借口 – 向Helen道了歉，应允着会很快再回来。他跳进车，跟追在车子后面拎着被遗忘的行李的George挥手道别。

 

Arthur想尽快回家，但现实却跟他作对。先是爆了胎，于是他只得花了30分钟换轮胎，浑身汗乎乎又脏兮兮的恶心对Arthur的心情毫无帮助。

 

终于开到M3公路的时候，路况已经比他希望的更拥堵，也许正因如此Arthur才会注意到一辆老旧的大众车打着双跳，在路边无声地呼喊求助。Arthur停下车，还没回过神就被一个快要发疯的女人和她那疑神疑鬼的8岁儿子迎了上来，她嘴里绝望地念叨着‘谢天谢地！没人肯停车，我那该死的手机又没电了’。

 

Arthur不是个机械师，但车上已经挂掉的蓄电池还是一眼就能看出来的。所以没什么办法了，只能打电话叫拖车公司，引得那女人泪水涟涟。Arthur很快编出一个彻头彻尾的慌，说自己有个车子坏掉的时候天衣无缝的说法好骗过保险公司（真的），而且随时都可以跟别人分享（绝对假的）。那女人看上去不太相信，但还是没办法只好接受了，于是Arthur带他们去了附近的休息区，才能好歹等的舒服些，给手机充电，给孩子买份欢乐套餐（这季送的是星战玩具）好让他不再哭哭啼啼的。

 

等到Arthur终于又在他们的感激中恢复自由身的时候，每一个周末离开城市的人都挤在回家的路上，于是他的心情更是一路暴跌。快到家的时候，又有一个笨到愣是还没学会该在路的哪一边开车的蠢游客差点撞上了Arthur。这只差一步的事故让Arthur在肾上腺素和愤怒中瑟瑟发抖，已经到了崩溃的边缘。

 

他只想回家，投身那个井井有条，严加把守的小小世界里，沉浸于情感与秩序之中，直到他又觉得恢复了自己为止。他只想回到公寓里那个理智而安全的国度中去。

 

不过，他的公寓已经不仅仅是他一个人的了，是不是？

 

Merlin坐在那里，蜷缩在沙发上，看着什么傻乎乎的脱口秀乐呵呵的，脚上套着皱巴巴的袜子搁在咖啡桌上，旁边放着一袋薯片和电脑。地板上，躺着一片包装纸。

 

Arthur盯着这幅场景，这就是了 – 最后一根稻草。Arthur的大脑瞬间超了负荷，咬紧了牙关，眼前血色乍现。

 

他盯着Merlin，却看不到他的室友，他的朋友，和那个他暗恋到无法自拔的人。他只看得到一个半路杀出的人，一个不被欢迎的入侵者，毁了Arthur公寓的神圣意义，本身的存在就玷污了这间屋子。

 

“你他妈的在干什么？”Arthur大喊，Merlin惊跳起来的模样只让他更怒火中烧，“把你该死的脚从桌子上拿开 – 上面 _放茶放水_ 的啊，现在我就得去消毒了！你看看都乱成什么样子了！你到底是无能到不会自己收拾还是就喜欢住在猪圈里？”

 

Merlin差点惊掉了下巴，像个傻瓜一样盯着Arthur，“Arthur……”

 

“闭嘴！你以为你可以就这么闯进来毁掉所有东西，毁掉我的家，我住的地方， ** _毁掉所有操蛋的事情_** ，就因为你高兴？”

 

“Arthur，别激动。你怎么了？”

 

“我怎么了？我怎么了？ _ **就是你，你连个人都做不好！**_ 我让你住在这里，你就以为你有权利好像你真属于这里一样把垃圾堆个满地，好像 _你_ 真属于这里一样！你不属于这里！”

 

Merlin竟然还有胆子摆出一副受伤的表情，一副如此可怜的表情以至于Arthur强忍着才没有揍他。他一拳砸进墙壁里，钻心的疼从指关节上炸了开来。

 

Merlin一动不动，一步不让。他比平常更苍白了，跟随着这一切动作的眼睛忽然变得铁一般灰白。

 

“你想叫我怎么办？”

 

“ _ **什么也不要做！**_ ”Arthur咆哮道，“我想叫你什么也不要做因为这才是你唯一做的好的事情！”

 

他调转方向冲进房间，门在身后重重地关上。

 

Arthur脸朝下倒在床上，盛怒下身体瑟瑟发抖。他这样躺着不知过了多久，直到怒火在手指上突突直跳的疼痛中渐行渐远，只剩下悲伤和愧疚。他缩成一团，不敢睁开眼睛。眼眶湿润；他感觉地到泪水涌动。

 

Arthur对自己的所作所为哀叹着，说过的话都跑了回来。他不知道那是怎么了。疯了？

 

他竟然对着Merlin大喊大叫 – 纯真可爱的Merlin – 到头来就为了一件不算事情的事，因为一张他知道Merlin会捡起来该死 _包装纸_ 。如果说Merlin有些邋遢，那也只是因为他不会像Arthur那样按字母整理书架上的书，或者吃完饭立刻洗碗，但不论如何Arthur不应该像刚才那样冲Merlin生气发火。

 

Arthur没有任何权利这么做，可他失控正是为什么Merlin的存在叫他迷恋不已的原因 – 他让Arthur的公寓看起来像是有活生生的人住在里面，他的一切都营造着一份假象，似乎Arthur有个家。

 

Arthur又痛苦地呻吟了一声，滚下床，膝盖微微颤抖。

 

_Merlin_ _的眼睛，看着Arthur_ _把拳头砸进墙壁。_

 

胆汁涌上喉咙口惹得他一阵恶心难受。什么样的道歉才能弥补这样的事呢？

 

公寓里黑漆漆的悄无声息，Arthur打开房门。客厅空空荡荡，电视沉默着毫无生气，薯片和电脑了无痕迹，所有的家具和摆设都放回了原位。Arthur狠狠地咬着嘴唇，闭上双眼，走去敲了敲Merlin的房门。

 

毫无反应。

 

“Merlin？”Arthur小心翼翼地问道，声音嘶哑难耐。

 

最后，他终于推开了门，虽然他已经知道Merlin不在里面。屋子里漆黑一片，默不作声。

 

Arthur沮丧地坐在地上，抱住自己轻轻摇晃着。他全身都在痛，从来没像此刻这般痛恨过自己。

 

公寓里找不到什么烈酒，可现在不是追究原因的时候。也许，他从一开始就知道自己究竟是什么样的人，只是害怕，太害怕就这样坠入黑暗的深渊。

 

这不是什么问题，Arthur捡起钥匙和外套，径直走向那家有小电视的酒吧。今晚是Tom值班，而且Tom总会晚些关门，Arthur需要喝一杯，也许是20杯。他找了最昏暗的角落坐下，告诉Tom把整瓶酒都给他。

 

几杯酒下肚，思路越发清晰，一种死寂般的平静慢慢沉入心底。他还记得另一个相似的夜晚，当他丢掉了哀悼过的所有梦想，虽然当时这么做，他还因为父亲的状况而有些内疚。Uther总数落Arthur太自私。或许父亲一直都没说错。

 

 _Merlin_ 。

 

Arthur会向他道歉，也许还应该解释一番，然后Merlin会接受他的歉意。但他们的友情已经无法挽回，更别说其他什么了。Merlin会离开他的生活，如同其他Arthur追寻过的梦想一般，只是这次，完全是他一个人的错。

 

那就这样吧。Merlin没了他才更好。

 

在这坚硬的外表下，Arthur真的一团糟，他的人生，看似坚实富足的人生，只是一座脆弱的纸牌屋而已，纯粹被意志所支撑着。

 

Arthur有着强大的意志。大概这就是唯一前行的动力了。

 

他会允许自己就这一晚精神崩溃，因为事情已经发生了。他就索性咬牙躺在床上，想着英格兰好了，或者别的什么更符合他心境的事情。

 

**（译者注：原文是he might as well lie back and think of England。意思是做某人非常不愿意做的事情。准确出处已经无从考证，比较流行的说法是出于Lady Alice Hillingdon， 1857 – 1940， 写在她1912年的日记里：我跟高兴现在乔治来我房间的次数比以前少了。现在，我一周只需要忍受2次，而当我听到门外他的脚步响起时，我就躺下身来，闭上眼睛，张开双腿想着英格兰。本意一般引申为过去母亲给出嫁女儿的忠告，教他们如何忍受与丈夫间不愉快的性生活，后来就引申为做一个人不情愿做的事情了。）**

 

明天，他会做回原来的自己，所有的事情都能回归本位。

 

至于Merlin，他们有过的时光还是挺快乐的。

 

可酒精带来的清晰感知，当然寿命不长，很快周遭的事物都模糊成一片愉快的朦胧，麻木的神经末梢，万物忽然都无足轻重，烟消云散。他听到吵闹声，眼前明晃晃的；轮胎擦过地面的声音；有人喊着他的名字又责备着。然后Arthur知道自己一定是睡着了在做梦，因为Merlin就在他面前。

 

梦里的Merlin固执地问着他什么事情，捧着Arthur的下巴看着他的眼睛，整个脸都因为担惊受怕而皱了起来。他的声音里充满关怀，Arthur想告诉他一切都好，不管到底发生了什么，但梦里的Merlin还是听上去火烧火燎的，不晓得为什么一直晃着Arthur。Arthur撅着嘴，于是梦里的Merlin立刻停了下来，只是紧紧抱住Arthur，在他耳边轻声说着抱歉，而Arthur慷慨地接受了。

 

梦里的Merlin把微寒的双手贴在Arthur滚烫的皮肤上，帮他脱下衣衫，又凉凉地抚上他的额头，Arthur愉快地哼哼着。

 

“嘘，”梦里的Merlin耳语道，手指轻轻拂过Arthur的头发，“帮我把水喝了，Arthur，做个好孩子。”

 

水喝上去湿乎乎的，这个任务真是讨厌死了。“你在我梦里，”Arthur嘟囔着，指责道，“你应该让我梦到你的。”

 

梦里的Merlin力气大的惊人，顽固地扶起Arthur把玻璃杯贴到他嘴唇边，“喝水，你这长不大的小屁孩儿，然后你爱怎么做梦就怎么做梦好了。”

 

“你保证？”

 

“老天爷啊……是的，我保证。张嘴。”

 

虽然只成功了一半，但梦里的Merlin非常执着，至于那个杯子，里面的水看上去好像永无止境，最终也被喝完了。

 

“睡吧，Arthur，”梦里的Merlin柔声细语，帮Arthur躺下，真是美轮美奂。所有的东西都天旋地转的。

 

“我一定是在坐旋转木马。”Arthur推测道，手在空气中舞来舞去，试图抓住木马和独角兽。

 

“我猜也是，”梦里的Merlin哼唧着抓住他的手腕，把它们轻轻安顿在Arthur胸前，“闭上眼睛，Arthur。”

 

Arthur照做了，还是撅着嘴，“那你不走了？”

 

梦里的Merlin嘴唇吻过Arthur额头，温柔地小声说，“睡吧，Arthur。我不走。”

 

Arthur沉沉睡去。

 

\----

 

Arthur第一次醒来的时候，以为置身地狱。脑袋轰轰作响；他从前都不知道还能疼成这样。说到疼，眼睛才叫折磨人；这个世界简直只剩下了痛苦。他不爽地在皱巴巴的床单上呆了一会儿，才看到床头柜上摆着一杯水和几片药丸。他直接把药片丢进嘴里，苦涩的味道竟然让嘴里原先恶心兮兮的味道不那么明显了，于是贪婪地喝光了水，洒的到处都是，又倒回床上，巴不得自己赶紧去死。

 

第二次醒来的时候，就好多了。头疼的不太厉害了，嘴里还是有股讨厌的味道，浑身上下都疼，但去想点事情不再威胁着随时引爆他的大脑。Arthur叹息着，满足地翻身下床。

 

他不用看表也知道迟到了，说不定都过11点了。Arthur迷糊地好奇着Mithian是不是已经报警了，也好奇着自己竟然对这个念头如此无动于衷。

 

热水澡简直就是人间天堂了，Arthur站在花洒下面，直到皮肤烫得通红。他花了10分钟刷牙，然后又刷了一次。

 

走进厨房的时候，他几乎又变回了人类，虽然这并不是什么好事。他的良知，在肉体的伤痛退却之后已经整装待发，卷挟着复仇之火来势汹汹。

 

Arthur知道Merlin不在家。他不知道的是，他没有胆量去检查的是，去弄明白Merlin是只离开了这一天，还是永远的离开他了。宿醉让Arthur隐隐想吐，翻搅着内脏的羞愧当然也帮不上什么忙。

 

桌子上有张字条。

 

Arthur的心在胸口怦怦直跳。伸手的时候指尖颤抖。

 

_Arthur –_

_我希望你现在生不如死。你就是活该。说真的，谁会用朗姆酒把自己灌醉啊？你是不是其实是个海盗？_

_我做了双倍浓的咖啡。都喝掉。不许加糖和牛奶。我没敢碰你厨房里其他的东西，不过你还有力气的话，做点早饭 –_ _你的胃不然就受不了了。要是你懒得动手，我还买了街角那家店里的新鲜松饼，每次我们经过的时候你都觊觎好久（别以为我不知道）。_

_我给你办公室打过电话了。你的助理比我那位还吓人，你到底怎么活下来的？不论如何，你今天在休病假。好好享受吧。_

_– Merlin_

_P.S._ _如果你还想的话，到Northbank_ _餐厅跟我吃午饭？室外的桌子那里，大概一点样子？_

_P.P.S._ _如果你不想再见到我，发个短信什么的，我可以找别的地方住。_

 

Arthur看了一眼咖啡壶，满当当的还冒着蒸汽；还有一个棕色的纸袋子，小心地折好了口子确保里面的甜点更尽可能热一点；他哀叹一声。

 

太要命了；比他活该要挨的骂还见鬼，要么索性Merlin就该不理他，因为Arthur真的很讨厌Merlin不理不睬。Merlin好像在用宽容谅解的天性折磨他似的，而Arthur没头没脑地又因为Merlin这般无所谓而生起了气。

 

他会跟Merlin碰头吃午餐的，只是为了让Merlin听听他此刻真实的想法。

 

但也许，他得先把咖啡喝了。（什么时候咖啡也能闻起来这么香了？）

 

还有培根。他是喝多了，又不是断手断脚。培根嘛，他还是搞得定的，Merlin还真以为他找不到北啦。

 

烦躁持续了大概半个小时，不过，当他终于吃完这顿极其不健康的饭时，他注意到Merlin的杯子既没在水池子里，也不在桌子上，更不像平常那样摆在咖啡机旁。

 

_我没敢碰你厨房里其他的东西。_

 

Arthur摇了摇嘴唇，新一轮羞愧汹涌袭来。就算他恨透了Merlin，这世上也不存在什么理由能让他对他人的盛情好意对此不屑，肆意践踏。

 

何况Arthur怎么会恨Merlin。

 

他不知道要怎么去弥补。送花？可Merlin又不是个姑娘，Arthur也不是劈腿的男友。

 

不过想到送束花给Merlin – 不是因为要道歉，只是因为他想送 – 这主意却在他心底生了根发了芽。除了生意场上的伙伴，同事或者家人，Arthur从来没给谁送过花。他没想过 – 直到现在。

 

他不会在网上直接订购，而是自己去花店挑，每一朵都要经手。不要那种花里胡哨又俗气的花束，还包着褶边的包装纸和傻兮兮的丝带；Merlin大概会喜欢明亮点的，一看就很美的那种，比如向日葵和鸢尾花，不过，要是让Arthur来决定的话，他一定会挑玫瑰。他似乎听得到Morgana在耳边说‘真俗’，那就叫她见鬼去吧。

 

一打大红色的玫瑰怎么了？没怎么，就这样。

 

事实上，他要买2打呢。

 

Arthur叹了口气。如果这是白日做梦，大概算是个好梦了，可现实却是Merlin几乎有一只脚已经迈出了大门，而Arthur就是罪魁祸首。

 

他慢吞吞地往餐厅走去，犹豫不决，仿佛这匆忙的街道和他自己的身体都在密谋着，不情不愿地拖着他向前走的意志。

 

不管做什么，Arthur总会实现充分准备。上学时，他会完成作业。被邀请去别的地方，他会对地点和参与的人事先做好周详的研究。要跟父亲或者Morgana见面前，他会复习一遍所有可能被问到的问题，排练他的回答，他的反应，一切的一切。

 

可现在，他全然不知该对Merlin说什么，以至于走起路来都摇摇晃晃还差点绊倒。

 

圣保罗大教堂附近有一群游客，胳膊上架着相机吵闹得很，嘴里说着各种Arthur听不懂的语言。大概，就和某些时候一样，Arthur忽然觉得这座城市被敌军入侵，惹得他想跳上附近咖啡馆桌子旁的栏杆，大吼‘ _你们还没征服我们呢！好歹学点该死的英语啊！_ ’。

 

他不是生来就这般以敌意示人的，可是，正如其他任何一辈子都生活在相同地方的人，Arthur会把游客当成讨厌的客人，主人家本来就没有邀请你来，可是到了却又赖着不走，指指点点的问些蠢乎乎的问题，又 _挤_ 得地铁里到处是人。

 

Morgana说过他就是个混小子，也许他就是。他又不是从来没去过别的地方。（巴黎圣母院就是个好看却不中用的大教堂，好不好？那部音乐剧又可笑的很。）

 

他挤着在千年桥那站下了车，收着气嘀嘀咕咕的。这会儿对着那些享受着城市美景的无辜游客冒火，总比去想在目的地等待他的事情要轻松。

 

但最后，他倒数着自己的脚步，走上河边的步道，餐厅忽然就近在眼前。

 

Arthur停了下来，一动不动。

 

突然之间，他迈不开步子，最后这几十米路却像一条天堑横更面前。额头汗水滴落，掌心黏糊糊的，膝盖软弱无力，似乎宿醉这会儿才终于在他身上找到了些反应。他已经迟了，他知道，却还是走不了路，愣楞地盯着来去匆匆的行人，桌子上撑着的象牙白大伞，两眼无神，在走进餐厅前深吸一口气。

 

Arthur不知道自己在那里站了多久，但终于，他明白时间太久了。

 

Merlin的出现让Arthur措手不及，他正对着同伴说的什么话开心地笑着。

 

Arthur不知道为什么自己以为Merlin会是独自一人来，但他当然不可能一个人来的嘛。他是 _Merlin_ 。他永远不会是一个人。

 

那个把手随意地搭在Merlin的肩头的男人，就是传说中帅到“人见人爱花见花开车见车爆胎”的那种 – 身材高大，头发乌黑，英俊潇洒。就他那样笑着搞不好都能去做牙膏广告了。

 

Arthur看着他们，五脏六腑汹涌翻滚。所以，Merlin其实也不是那么天真可爱。这就是他的报复。这就是……

 

帅哥忽然回头看了看，对一个跟在他们后正哈哈大笑的漂亮姑娘笑了笑。她并没有沉鱼落雁的美貌，但像邻家女孩儿一般纯真无邪，漂亮的深色皮肤，可爱的卷发在肩头飘来飘去。

 

就在Arthur看着他们的片刻，那男人放开了Merlin，向她伸出手，两人十指交缠，对彼此热切地微笑着，那样子旁人又怎么能看错。Merlin从容地看着他们笑意连连，而Arthur轻轻吐出一口自己不知道摒着的呼吸。他觉得自己真是又笨又可悲，忍不住皱起眉头。

 

就在那时，Merlin转过头看到了他。

 

他瞪大了眼睛，Arthur绝望地四下张望着看地上有没有洞能跳进去。这是个错误 – 一个彻头彻尾的错误。他本应该花点时间仔细想想，准备个行动计划，他还没准备好……

 

可为时已晚，因为Merlin正冲他走来，同伴们离开前对Arthur投来阵阵好奇的目光。只一次不经意的呼吸之间，Melrin已经站在面前，怎么 – 他 _什么时候_ 走到这里的？

 

平生从未在战场上临阵脱逃，Arthur稳住了自己。

 

“嗨，”他吐了口气，有些发抖。

 

Merlin打量着他，“嗨。”

 

“抱歉，我……我来晚了。”

 

“没事。我以为你不会来的。”

 

“哦。”

 

“我早上走的时候，你看上去很糟糕。现在感觉怎么样了？”

 

Arthur小心地耸耸肩，“还行？”

 

Merlin的嘴角露出一丝浅浅的微笑，“你是在问我？”

 

“不是，不是，呃，我挺好的。考虑到现在的状况。”

 

“你看上去有点苍白，”Merlin仔细观察着，对着水光点点的河面眯起眼睛。过了一会儿，“我还有些时间。散散步？”

 

Arthur都快结巴了，点点头。

 

好一会儿，他们一言不发，享受着良辰美景。只是看着Merlin的样子，Arthur对他们的前路毫无头绪。他不停地偷偷瞥着Merlin，以防万一，尽量把这一刻留在脑海中。

 

在阳光直射下，Arthur发现Merlin的头发并不是全黑，有点混合了泛浅的黑色和深色的棕，不过皮夹克温柔的反光抵消了这种缺失。 _今天没戴围巾_ ，Arthur出神的想着，目光追随着Merlin的喉结到锁骨之间，他有些好奇，好奇着那个地方摸起来是什么滋味，手指轻碰，微微点着，然后覆上自己的嘴唇。

 

他慌忙抬起头，看着Merlin凝视的河面，沉思着。Arthur放松了一些，虽然此时此刻，他何来轻松的权利？

 

“所以，”Merlin轻声说道，“你要有个弟弟了。”

 

Arthur猛地愣住了，仿佛一头撞进墙壁似的，“你怎么……”

 

Merlin抱歉地做了个鬼脸，“你喝醉的时候太能扯了，我拦也拦不住。”

 

Arthur想吐，“那我还 _扯了_ 什么？”

 

Merlin咬咬嘴唇，“Arthur……”

 

“ _还有什么_ ，Merlin？”

 

Merlin叹息着，悲哀地点点头，“你说到了你父亲，很多事情。关于他是怎么让3个出类拔萃的女人爱上他的，所以他一定有点什么特异功能。你觉得你却没有。还有你是如何从来不会向他顶嘴，你对他来说只是个临时的，马上会有个新儿子，更好的儿子来顶替。他说不定就不会是基佬；你是多么希望自己不是。另外，你昨晚差点就出了车祸，当时有多害怕，”Merlin顿了顿，“还有，你显然认为我的耳朵是世界上最好笑的东西。”

 

Arthur没意识到事情就这么发生了，没发现整个世界陷入黑暗，强硬地压迫着他，直到Merlin狠狠地抓住他的手，摇晃着他。

 

“Arthur？Arthur，呼吸。天啊。快呼吸， _呼吸_ 。对不起，我不应该……不该这样……Arthur，拜托拜托？Arthur？” **（译者注：以防有人没看懂，Arthur had a panic attack）**

 

“对不起，”Arthur挤出一句话，“真对不起，Merlin。我很抱歉，很抱歉。我……”

 

“嘘，没事的。我的耳朵是很悲剧，这我承认。你不是第一个……”

 

“不是因为那个，”Arthur摇摇头，沮丧地喘着气，“我是说，那也算，但是……”

 

“我知道。你是在说昨天晚上，你像个混蛋一样的时候。”

 

“对不起。我不是想 – 我 _喜欢_ 你住在公寓里。我喜欢你乱糟糟的。我不是说你很邋遢。好吧，你是有一点，但是我 – 我从来没想让你觉得不被欢迎。我喜欢你在那里。我昨晚就想道歉了，可你不在了。”

 

“Arthur，看着我，”Arthur抬起头，“我出去买吃的了，”Merlin有些痛苦地说道，“我不是要像电视剧里演的那样跑掉。你当时……场面 _很不好看_ ，可我也看出来你那会儿不太对劲。我认识你还没这么久，也不知道你会怎么处理，所以我想最好还是给你些空间。我去了那家之前我们到过的希腊餐厅？我可能跟Maria聊的时间有点久了 – 我想我也有点不开心，”他羞怯地笑笑，“我回来的时候，你就不见了。”

 

“哦，”Arthur吸了一口气，“对不起。所有的事情。”

 

Merlin摇摇头，牙齿又死死地摇着嘴唇。他放开了攥着Arthur的手，两人却还是站的太近，在人来人往中置身于彼此的气息。

 

“Arthur，”Merlin终于开了口，似乎像是在酝酿着一番长篇大论，“我从不对别人的生活指手划脚。我做不出来。可是你 – 我把你当成朋友，所以我就直说了，就这一次，好不好？”

 

Arthur麻木地点着头。

 

Merlin出人意料的握住了Arthur的手。拇指坚定地摁在他的指关节上，Arthur皱皱眉，没忍住一丝痛苦的呜咽。Merlin把他的手抬起来到眼前，让Arthur看着上面丑陋的紫色淤痕。

 

“你墙上有个裂缝，”Merlin不容置疑地说，“ _裂缝_ ，Arthur。昨天晚上，Tom打电话叫我去接你的时候，你一个人在大街上晃悠，好像一点都看不到也不在乎来往的车子一样。你可能会受伤的，Arthur。你说不定会 _死_ 的。你把我魂都吓没了。”

 

“对不起。”Arthur耳语道。

 

Merlin又摇摇头，“别，”他重重地摁在Arthur的手上，Arthur疼得差点跳了起来，“但如果这就是你在告诉世界，你是如何被困在原地，”……又摁了一下……“如果这就是你的底线 – 你得改变些什么。你真的得在这要了你的命之前改变一些。”

 

Arthur固执地抽回自己的手，“你刚才还说不会指手划脚的。”

 

“我是不会，”Merlin耸耸肩，退后了一步，“但是我关心你。我以为你应该知道的。“

 

Arthur转过身，胳膊肘撑在步道的花岗岩栏杆上。他愤怒地盯着水面波光粼粼 – 泰特现代艺术馆的尖顶孤单地直入云霄，开心得没心没肺的人们像潮水般围绕着艺术馆。他从未如此刻这般感觉与这座城市格格不入。

 

忽然，Merlin探过身子，他们的肩膀碰在一起。过了一会儿，Merlin的鼻子调皮地在他身上蹭了蹭。Arthur忍不住笑了起来。这样的时光转瞬即逝，但毕竟是发生过，仿佛清冷微风中点点闪烁的温暖火光一般。

 

“你什么时候变这么聪明了？“Arthur好奇着假装愤愤不平地问。

 

Merlin沉默不语，Arthur只好低头看看他。他有些失神地望着眼前景象，双眼雾气朦胧，罩上了迷离的蓝色。最后，面庞上闪过一丝微笑，却显出深深的难过与悲哀。

 

“不是只有你才在黑夜中独自一人这么久的，Arthur，”他终于说道，声音更显低沉，“总会留下点印记的。“

 

过了一会儿，他推开扶栏，一个人慢慢走回地铁站。Arthur看着他远去，不曾有胆量开口去问。

 

\----

 

当你在某人面前彻底精神崩溃，而那个某人又手把手地带你走出阴影，还顺便比你更像专家一样保全了你的尊严的时候，基本上在这种情况下，事情都会变得有点尴尬。

 

Merlin尽了最大努力表现的一切正常，闭口不提Arthur那次失控的灵魂洗礼，而Arthur真的很感激他，却还是之后的好几天都不敢直视Merlin的眼睛。

 

幸运的是，这周以来，Arthur一直都工作缠身，Pendragon & Gorlois的CEO，Tristan叔叔在看待自己的亲哥哥那些阴谋伎俩似乎又开始近视了。Tristan是出了名的小心为上，而Agravaine却喜欢大胆冒险，只可惜商业头脑实在不够发达，又对弟弟的显位要职明目张胆的垂涎不已。（另外，要是谣言可信的话，对弟弟的老婆也觊觎已久，不过Arthur尽量不去关注这些事情，怕沾染上永久性消化不良。）

 

Arthur在公司工作的这么多年里，他的工作也包括了时刻盯着这两位的一举一动，又不能显得有意僭越，还得确保公司同时也能盈利良好。摆在什么日子这都不是件轻松的活儿。至于在倒霉的时候，唉……

 

提防着叔叔这个月新冒出来的小小政变绝对是全天候的工作，但在有限的私人时间里，Arthur还是躲着Helen的电话。他要求Mithian过滤接进来的电话时，心里不禁升腾起一丝愧疚，但Arthur真的不想去对付Helen创造的家庭外交，不论她本意有多好。这几年以来，Arthur和Morgana都已经非常习惯在Helen说话的时候，以“其实你父亲的意思是……”来开头。要不是因为她，Arthur相当怀疑Uther的两个孩子是不是都还肯跟他说话，至少定期通话是不可能的了。

 

即便如此，Arthur现在也受不了Helen同情的声音，即使他明白无误地理解这中间没有一件事是她的错。

 

过一段时间，他会想，如果他不是这么自私地只沉浸在自己的世界里，他会发现Merlin也不想往常那般乐观开朗了。

 

忽然之间，Arthur想Merlin是不是看起来有些闷闷不乐的。然后，他会听到深夜电话中的一些片段 – 好像是说一个什么非常重要的客户已经一只脚跨出了他们的大门。但Arthur不太明白，他只是忙着躲开Merlin，好让自己喘口气。

 

周六清晨，Arthur照常跑步回来，发现Merlin坐在厨房里，愣愣地盯着做华夫饼的铁锒铛。他一定是才刚起床，还穿着睡裤，袜子，薄薄的棉上衣 – 万年不变的睡衣系列。

 

（Arthur第一次看见他这般衣衫的时候，友好地表示过帮Merlin打开房间的暖气，但Merlin笑着拒绝了，只是身体微微绷紧地有些不自然。Arthur耸耸肩没再多问；也不曾追究每晚Merlin都忘记关床头灯这件事。这样有些浪费，不过Arthur也不会因为一张电费单子就穷破产，所以就随他去了。）

 

“我搞不明白，”Merlin说，郁闷地看着铁锒铛，“你有时间帮个忙么？”

 

“抱歉，”Arthur摇摇头，灌下一杯水。他身上还汗乎乎的，等不及要去洗个澡，“再过一个小时就要去练球。我们今天又场友谊赛。”

 

“哦，”Merlin机械地笑笑，手指在衣袖上不停钩来钩去，“也许我可以，呃……我能跟你一起去么？去看比赛？”他迟疑着。

 

“我，呃……”Arthur没料到他会这么问，犹疑不决，不知道Merlin在场自己会怎么样。这主意倒是挺刺激的，可另一方面，也让他浑身上下都紧张起来。

 

他犹豫的久了一些。

 

“哦天啊，我到底在想……”Merlin大笑起来，对自己摇摇头，“太好笑了。“

 

“不，兄弟，如果你想……“

 

“不，不用，没事。我本来就不应该问的。我，呃，我反正也得去公司。我只是在找借口，不过，嗯，我不应该的。不过，祝你踢得开心。”他尴尬地拍拍Arthur的肩，“加油，骑士队。”

 

“Merlin……”

 

但Arthur的手机不偏不倚正好响了起来，于是，在他跟Leon确认自己会参加比赛的时候，Merlin逃走了。

 

还想着比赛，Arthur很快忘记了这段奇怪的对话。一个队友请他帮忙去搬家，所以整个周日Arthur都在搬箱子，还好奇着为什么人们就不肯请专业的搬家公司来做这种事情，不过基本上，这天过得还是挺开心的，能跟其他队友们联络联络感情。

 

周末剩下的时间，他都没再碰到Merlin。

 

因此，周一晚上，Merlin跌跌撞撞地回到家径直走向房间的时候，Arthur更觉惊讶，然后他就瞥到了Merlin的脸。

 

“这他妈怎么回事？”Arthur从座位上弹了起来，飞快地跑过去，伸手打开灯，“Merlin，你的脸怎么啦？”

 

他摁下开关，Merlin瑟缩着，挤着眼睛。他的嘴唇红肿，嘴角还淌着已经结块了的血迹，整个左半边脸都有些肿。

 

“天啊，Merlin。怎么……”

 

“没什么，”Merlin把Arthur的手从脸上拍开，后退一步。他想挤出一个微笑，但又皱了皱眉，迷糊地摇摇头，“我撞到门了。”

 

Arthur盯着他，“门难道还还手了？”

 

Merlin笑了一声，很快用手扶着脸，责备地看着Arthur，“别逗我笑。”

 

“Merlin。”Arthur还是盯着他，但Merlin又摇摇头，移开了视线。

 

“你去过我办公室的……到处都是玻璃门。我没留心，嗯，好吧，然后就这样了。没什么大不了的。你怎么还没睡？”

 

“又没这么晚。”

 

“哦，”Merlin叹口气，还是固执地不肯看着Arthur的眼睛，“我想我还是去睡觉吧。我快累死了。晚安。”

 

Arthur还没来得及再说一个字，Merlin已经消失在房间里，门在身后轻轻关上。

 

第二天早上，Arthur还没醒Merlin就已经走了，这倒是奇闻一桩。Arthur一点都不喜欢发生的这些事，但也无力探究更多。

 

忽然，一种强烈的感觉袭来，他想到，尽管过去这几个月里自己已经习惯了Merlin的存在，可对方却真真还几乎是个陌生人。Merlin把他拒之门外的时候，Arthur不应该如此伤心的 – 他们甚至都还不算特别好的朋友，而且就算Arthur有点痴恋他这意外的室友，那也不是Merlin的错呀。

 

Arthur苦涩地想，自己是不是甚至都没有权利过问。Merlin已经清楚地表明了他不希望Arthur开口。

 

\----

 

工作还是叫他分心乏术，但Arthur还是忍不住担心起来。Merlin要么就忙得不可开交，要么就躲着他，因为这周剩下的时间里，柜子上拉下的咖啡杯和卫生间里第二把牙刷，是唯一能提醒Arthur公寓里还有另一个人住着的线索。他想Merlin是不是已经厌倦了他。

 

周五，Helen出现在他办公室。她约了要见城里的医生，所以Arthur被拽着去吃午饭的时候就真的躲不掉了。她很明显想套出来Uther那天到底对他说了什么，但Arthur只是装作听不懂她那些明目张胆的刺探性问题。他不想再听到Helen为了父亲来道歉。Arthur喜欢他，真的，但现在，她听起来如同一张坏了的唱片，而他却无心研究声音到底怎么了。

 

“他真的很爱你，”她在Arthur买单的时候轻轻挤挤他的手，说道，“他就是那样的。你不在家的时候，他一天到晚都在说你。说你有多聪明，他有多骄傲。他就是这样的人，只是从来不在你面前说罢了。”

 

“我知道，Helen，”Arthur强迫自己挤出一丝微笑，抽回手，“我在他的屋檐下长大的，所以相信我真的知道。”

 

但他也知道Uther自己从来没有牺牲过什么。周围的每个人都为了他重新安排了自己的人生，而他却坚如磐石一动不动。Morgana跟那个她知道是此生挚爱的男人解除了婚约，从那以后她一直单身，虽然不缺来去匆匆又毫无意义的露水姻缘。Arthur抛弃了毕生的梦想。Helen离开了全心全意热爱的舞台。

 

只有Uther不曾放弃过任何东西。Arthur爱他的父亲，基因促使他总会热切地期盼能讨好Uther，但他也时常感到一丝悲愤，即使他也很恨这样的自己。

 

把Helen安全地送上车，George正坐在里面阅读另一份他喜欢的操作手册，Arthur回头去了办公室，想问问自己，他究竟是怎么能管理好这世界上某些最有钱有势的人的财产，却对自己的感情毫无头绪。他真的很希望对 _此_ 也能有人出份操作手册。

 

收到Freya信息的时候，Arthur正在回家路上。

 

_被客户炒了。需要你快来酒吧。_

 

Arthur暗暗咒骂一声，掌心忽然冒出了汗，叫司机调转方向。

 

这天是周五，酒吧比平常更闹腾。Arthur是最后一个到的，走向他们保留座位的时候，胃里沉沉地忍不住感到是不是有什么糟糕透顶的事情发生了 – 不仅仅是丢了客户这么简单。

 

这种感觉在他发现Merlin没在那里的时候越发强烈。

 

Gwaine，Freya，Gilli和Owain都郁闷地冲他点点头，看着Arthur拉开一把椅子。Owain往他面前推来一杯酒，“帮你点了。”

 

Arthur几乎都没理他，“Merlin呢？“

 

“打桌球。”Gwaine嘴角都懒的动弹，盯着Arthur身后的什么地方。

 

Arthur转过身眯起眼睛。Merlin确实在台球桌边，手里握着杆子，跟几个Arthur从来没见过的男人放声大笑着。他皱起眉头，看到边上越堆越高的钞票。

 

“他打的怎么样？”

 

“Merlin？”Gwaine毫无幽默感地哼哼着，“烂透了。他会输光身上所有的钱，然后提议帮他们口交来还债。”

 

Arthur猛地转过头，差点翻倒在地，“这以前发生过？”

 

Gwaine抬起眉毛，“你以为我怎么认识他的，公主？”

 

Arthur呛着了，怒目相向，Owain好心地拍拍他的后背。

 

Freya冲Gwaine皱着眉，“别听他的，Arthur。他们认识是因为Merlin骑车把他撞了，” **（Freya MM好搞笑啊…真护着老板）** 她又扫视一眼台球桌，“不过话说回来，好像今晚结局难料啊。”

 

Arthur站起身，“我过去一下。”

 

“喂喂喂，你以为你在干嘛？”Freya和Gwaine都拉住了他，把他扯会座位上。

 

“你又不是他男朋友，Arthur，”Gwaine说道，喝干了杯子里最后一点啤酒，“我们瞧瞧到底什么情况。”

 

“到底怎么啦？”Arthur命令道，视线不爽地从一个挪到另一个，“还有之前他的脸怎么回事？”

 

“他跟你说什么？”

 

“撞到门了。”

 

Gwaine的脸顿时阴暗下来，Freya的头发像只愤怒的猫似的竖了起来，“他说是门？”

 

“我猜那门还有个名字？”

 

“Cenred。”Gwaine吼道。

 

“Cenred他妈的是谁？”

 

“我们的客户总监，”Freya说，嘴角厌恶地卷了起来，“就因为他我们才丢了百事的。他向客户承诺了不该他允诺的东西，Merlin发现的时候，Cenred又想逼他……”

 

Gwaine狠狠骂了一句，手捏成了拳头。

 

“所以Merlin自然是叫他去死，然后Cenred就想叫老板炒了他。客户很不高兴。”

 

“客户也去死好了，”Gwaine恨恨地憋着嘴，“谁他妈把 _那种事情_ 当条件的？他以为现在还50年代呐？” **（译者注：以防有姑娘向我这样木愣第一次没看懂的，客户大概是要求Merlin陪上床了）**

 

“把什么当条件了？”Gilli困惑地问，把他们挨个儿看了个遍，“我不明白。”

 

Freya像见着了白痴似的看着他；Gwaine只是又轻声骂了一句。他们谁都没有再解释，不过Owain斜过身子在Gilli耳边轻声说了几句。

 

Arthur也不太明白客户到底具体是提了什么要求，不过这么多线索也够他搞清楚的了，更别提Freya和Gwaine脸上那种半是厌恶半是暴怒的神情。他觉得自己脖子后面的头发都立了起来。

 

“对不起，我不能就这么坐在这里。”Arthur猛的站了起来，固执地推开人群向球桌走去。

 

他走向Merlin正输个一败涂地的地方。他的对手远远的就打量起Arthur，但Merlin直到他站在身旁，肩头被一手勾住才发现。

 

“你来啦。”

 

Merlin惊讶地看着他，尽管早有Gwaine悲观的预言，还是给出一个大大的微笑，也没挣扎。“Arthur！我都不知道你要来。”

 

他的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，就连被Arthur扶着都有些摇摆。要不是Arthur了解的够多，他也许会误以为Merlin是不是嗑了什么药。但Merlin的眼眸中还是留有一丝特定的清醒，尖锐锋利地隐藏在装模作样的勇敢之下，只是害怕一切浮出水面的时候是否会疼痛更撕心裂肺。

 

那一刻，Arthur就明白了Merlin的心情，至于Merlin的嘴角虽然一直在笑却仍然经不住往下耷拉着的样子，只说明Merlin也知道。

 

“快来吧，”Arthur温柔地说，摸摸Merlin肩头，“我们都可想你了。”

 

Merlin点点头，乖巧地叫人好生奇怪，把球杆放到桌子上。对手拦住了去路。

 

“你不能走。我们还没比完呢。”

 

“不，你们比完了，”Arthur说道，本能地把Merlin拉近了一些，“钱你留着好了。他弃权。”

 

那男人又看了Arthur一眼，退开了一部，举起手示好道，“嘿，伙计，当我没说，好吧？他之前没提过，我不知道。”

 

Merlin站在Arthur身边哼唧着行了个礼，刘海蹭过Arthur的脖子。Arthur微微抖了一下，强忍着才没把他又拉回自己怀抱中。他又狠狠瞪了那男人一会儿，把Merlin带回桌子边。

 

“我要喝酒。”Merlin宣布，一屁股坐在Gwaine旁边的位子上。他伸手去抓杯子，却发现是空的，撅起嘴。

 

Gwaine一边把杯子从Merlin晕乎乎的手指边挪开，一边又有些赞许地看了看Arthur。

 

“你 – 再去买几杯。”Freya命令道，蛮横地指着Gilli。他看上去不太开心，不过Arthur塞给他几张钞票之后，很快又高兴起来，没说话就走开了。Freya只盯着Merlin，“你还好吗？”

 

他咧嘴一笑，“再好不过了。人生中最棒的一天，其实。我们应该都喝个大醉玩点傻兮兮的游戏。”

 

“Arthur，”Freya转身向他求助，“你好像还说得通他 – 告诉他不该拿酒精对付这种烂事的。”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，及时从Merlin蠢蠢欲动的手指中救下自己的杯子，“我今天也不爽的很，也想喝一杯。”

 

“瞧见没？”Merlin胜利地指着他，“Arthur才懂。别这么闷闷不乐的，Frey。都周五了嘛，这周结束了。”他的后背撞在椅背上，眼神迷迷糊糊的，“都结束了，全都结束了。”

 

Arthur隔着桌子看着他，一言不发。

 

酒来了。也许是酒精的作用，但Arthur暗暗想着他们的同伴天生就不是愁眉不展的脸。没过多久，Gwaine已经在扯他那些乱七八糟的故事，Owain和Gilli在历数他们大学时代跟狐朋狗友浪荡不羁的日子，而Freya则取笑着他们所有人，只是偶尔停下来向Percy抛个媚眼挤挤眼睛，而对方只是站在吧台后也冲她笑着。

 

Merlin不怎么说话，但看上去还是挺轻松的，手脚都懒洋洋的靠着Gwaine，惹得Arthur隐约有些不快，还对每个笑话都轻声笑着，又假装不知道Gwaine拿半满的杯子换掉了自己满当当的酒杯。

 

对Arthur来说，他只是很开心能坐在那儿，不去想Uther，Agravaine或是Helen。他希望Merlin不会对他这般敬而远之，但也醉得可以暂时不去多想。

 

傍晚慢慢融入深夜。忽然，Arthur意识到酒吧几乎都空了，他想，一定是非常晚了。不过，反正Percy从来不赶他们走，这念头也没多停留，他一头栽回胡吹海侃中，越晚就越漫无边际。谁都不知道自己在说什么，谁都不在乎。

 

“我好想吃冰激凌，”Freya说，“我就是不能像正常人一样吃饭，你懂吗？不是冰激凌，就是跟你们这帮人喝酒，因为胖子在这行业里混不下去。我倒不是抱怨 – 我喜欢这样，只是说说而已。我现在真的，真的很想吃冰激凌。”她用胳膊肘捅捅Owain，“你呢，胖墩儿？” **（Freya姑娘开始胡言乱语了…）**

 

Owain警觉地眨眨眼，“我现在真的，真的很想吻Arthur。”

 

大家忽然都盯着他，立刻清醒了不少。Arthur对着耳边嗡嗡作响的声音轻轻皱着眉，想着Owain说什么不好偏偏要说这一句。

 

“哇，你真是个白痴，”Merlin突然开口，朝Owain丢去一个阴沉的眼神。“有人还跟我说过，可我不相信，但是这个 – 你到底得笨成什么样了？”

 

“什么？”Owain小心地问。

 

“这种事情你怎么能就只 _说说_ ，”Merlin发飙了，出乎所有人意料优雅地站起身，“他是个活人，你这脑残，他就坐在这里呐。你想要什么东西，开口问呀。”

 

Arthur想说其实没什么大不了的，但Merlin转身冲着他，笑意严肃而危险。

 

“Arthur，我可以吻你吗？”

 

Arthur温柔地咧嘴一笑，有些摸不着头脑却还是很放心，“嗯。”

 

他全然不知会发生什么 – 太快了。Merlin探过身子；他瞄准了Arthur的脸颊，但Arthur微微动了动，Merlin的双唇就飞快地贴上来Arthur的嘴角。这个吻转瞬即逝，在Arthur明白过来前就消失无踪，只剩下皮肤上星星点点被电流穿过的触感，还有一个在脑中大喊的声音‘ _不公平，我还没准备好，再来一次！_ ’ **（唉马，二瑟这小媳妇心，但是群众也要求再来一次！）**

 

Merlin坐直了身子看着Owain，仿佛在说，‘ _瞧见没，学着点。_ ’

 

“你上哪儿去？”Gwaine皱着眉问道。

 

“外面，”Merlin嘟囔着，“新鲜空气。”

 

他们目送着他离去，然后Freya也站了起来，“好了，小孩子该上床睡觉了。Owain，把Gilli弄醒。我们走吧。”

 

她以惊人的效率把他们推出了门，尽管说不定跟那会儿Gilli还跟僵尸似的，而Owain连眼睛都看不直有点关系。没多久，只剩下了Arthur和Gwaine，沉默地相互瞪着，空气中回响着Percy收拾吧台时玻璃杯叮当响的声音。

 

“干嘛？”Arthur终于问道。

 

Gwaine抬起眉毛，“现在就该是我问问你对我最好的朋友有什么企图的时候了。”

 

“是吗？那现在是不是也该是我告诉你这他妈关你什么事的时候呢？”

 

Gwaine皱起眉，“他真应该小心点的，可他从来没有，不会真的保护自己，所以我就直说了。他受过很多伤 – 很多重伤。你看到的只是一部分，所以要是你只稀罕那亮闪闪的光鲜外表，那就趁早滚远点吧。“

 

“所以你就把他丢给一群狼了？因为他是二手货？” **（译者注：其实Arthur说的是damaged goods，可是我实在想不到那个中文词有对应的意思……）**

 

“不是，”Gwaine冒火地瞪着他，“因为我怕了。因为这个世界上充满了惺惺作态的人，比如Owain，还有Cenred，基本上每个人都是。这一片虚情假意的人里面，却还有个Merlin – Merlin是 _真实的_ 。他就是真实的极限了。我却太胆小不敢留住他。”

 

“那我想你就没有资格去问别人的意图，”Arthur猛地站了起来。再坐下去他一定会一拳揍在Gwaine脸上，“我也需要出去换换气。抱歉。”

 

他几乎是摸着走过昏暗狭窄的走廊出了后门。他不知道刚才这段对话算是什么意思。忽然，他只是很想找到Merlin。

 

后院里黑乎乎的，唯一的灯光从对着街道的拱形门廊那里散发出来 – 门廊那里站着4个壮实的男人，Merlin立在他们面前。Arthur毫无头绪到底是什么情况，但这画面让他浑身冰凉。

 

怎么会是这样。怎么会。

 

“……你肯定是不怎么来这里，”Merlin欢乐的语调毫不自然，“所以我建议你注意一下自己的教养。”

 

“没哪个欠操的基佬敢教训我注意教养的。”其中一个吼道，上前一步。

 

“哼，那总得 _有人_ 教你吧，”Merlin发飙道，因为他显然是已经不知道自卫是什么东西了，“因为你妈明显是没留心过。”

 

“你这操蛋的基佬。他妈的这地方还轮不到你说话，你这恶心的小变态。你以为自己是谁，当你是老大呀，在别人面前晃来晃去炫耀？” **（Lia忽然觉得自己真是书生气，死活翻不好这段骂人的话…）**

 

“哇塞，‘炫耀’，好深奥的词。你确定你知道这个词的意思？”

 

第一拳不偏不倚砸在Merlin的太阳穴上，伴随着一记悲惨的“啊……”，他捂着脸弯下腰。

 

“嘿！”Arthur大吼，冲上前去，“放开他，你们这群混蛋！”

 

“哈，瞧，又来一个小白脸，”Merlin的对手冷笑道，但他击出第二拳的时候，谁都没料到接下去发生的事。

 

Merlin在昏黄的灯光中飞快地站起身，转身抓住飞来的拳头，把那人结结实实的推翻在地。

 

一阵阴森的静默，6个人都震惊地相互望着，不过谁也没Merlin自己那么惊讶。有那么一秒，Merlin抬起头，对上Arthur的双眼，难以置信地笑了笑。

 

但他们还是以二敌四，很快情势就急转直下。

 

Arthur真是从来没像这样庆幸自己勤奋的健身还能应付打架，因为现在，他血管中奔腾而过的暴怒简直想要把他吞没一般。他左右开弓，脑中只剩下“杀”字，全然不介意以少敌多的现状。Merlin帮不上什么忙，不过，就算他没法再像开始的时候那样把人放倒，平日里那碍手碍脚的胳膊却很在行把雨点般的拳头挡在一边，叫Arthur好生松了口气。

 

迷迷糊糊之中，Arthur听到Percy的声音在大喊着什么警察之类的词，然后他和Gwaine都赶了过来，一切就都结束了。袭击者逃离现场，一瘸一拐地回头还说着狠话。

 

“你还好吧？”

 

Arthur转过头，Merlin双手扶膝站在地上喘着气。他的衬衫给撕的粉碎，脸上脏兮兮地血流不止，但他还自己 _站着_ ，双眼在肾上腺素的刺激下闪闪发亮，嘴角狠狠地笑着。

 

“嗯，”Arthur说道，一把抹掉鼻子上流下来的血，谢天谢地还没断掉，“就是有点擦伤和瘀青。你呢？”

 

Merlin歪歪扭扭地坏笑着，“再好不过了。”

 

\----

 

Percy在吧台下还存了一个急救箱，坚持要帮他们检查检查。在他终于同意不需要去急诊室之后（尽管Arthur身上有些瘀伤真是吓死人），Gwaine把他们送上出租车，看上去很不高兴自己竟然错过了一场群架。

 

一路上，Merlin都阴沉沉的默不作声，离Arthur坐的越远越好。

 

到家后，他们轮流洗了澡，Arthur先。他准备好了睡觉，却毫无睡意。翻来覆去地躺在床上，脑海中闪过无数念头，交织重叠在一起，Arthur停不下来，身体似乎是在惩罚他毫无头脑地冲进一场打斗，现在残余的伤痛一览无余。

 

Arthur不知道自己睁着眼在那里躺了多久，然后，门悄悄地被推开了。

 

Merlin站在门外，犹疑着左右不定，只是看着Arthur。他的身影看上去那么瘦弱，摇摇摆摆，仿佛他疯狂地渴望着什么，却又不敢伸手去要。Arthur感到自己的心痛苦地在胸口收紧，因为他记起Merlin忽然害羞的声音，问Arthur他能不能跟着一起去看球。

 

Arthur清了清嗓子，Merlin差点跳了起来，才发现原来Arthur并未睡着。

 

Arthur暗示着，腾出一点位置，拉开被子，无声地邀请着。Merlin又犹豫片刻，窘迫地不得了，但内心的渴望显然占据了上风。他尴尬的走过来，在Arthur身边躺下，等着Arthur又把被子盖到他身上。

 

他们在寂静中躺着，很长，很长时间。

 

“皇家空军飞行员。“Arthur小声说，出奇的淡然，只因为Merlin简单的存在。

 

Merlin的脑袋搁在枕头上转向他，“什么？”

 

“你问过我小时候想做什么。我想成为皇家空军飞行员。我考到了飞行执照；甚至还从教练那里买了一架老式的训练机。我想飞行。连接收函都收到了，虽然，我从来没告诉过我父亲。然后，当然，他中风了，我强迫自己把这一切都忘掉了。”

 

真是奇怪 – 平生头一回，Arthur说的时候不再语带苦涩，只剩下一种疏离的渴望感。

 

Merlin在他身边静静地动了动，一言不发。

 

“你以前被打过，是不是，”Arthur说，却不像是在提问，“今晚之前，我是说。有人 – 有人打过你。”

 

他能听到Merlin吸了口气，“嗯，”他说，几乎听不到。然后他靠近了一些，双眼在窗外投射的稀疏光影中呆呆地闪动着，“你怎么知道的？”

 

“你不是刚好每次都 _忘记_ 关床头灯的，对不对？你睡觉的时候比醒着穿的衣服还多，因为那是你最脆弱的时候。而且你还懂防身术。哪有人会觉得好玩才去学自卫的。”

 

Merlin不置可否地哼哼着。

 

Arthur伸出手，手指收拢在Merlin的胳膊上，“告诉我。求你。”

 

Merlin把鼻子埋进枕头中，点点头，“我在学校的最后一年。我不是自己出柜的，有人替我做了。我们 – 我住在一个小村里了。那里对同性恋不太宽容。学校里有人欺负我。被推搡塞进衣柜，按着我的脑袋浸在厕所里 – 差不多就是那种事。但然后就出了大乱子，然后……”

 

他的声音打了结，Arthur咬咬嘴唇，等待着。

 

“我有个朋友。Will。是我最好的朋友。不管什么时候都没丢下我，那种很铁的哥们儿，你懂的。他的父母一个是爱尔兰人，一个是天主教徒，一家子都很虔诚。他父母都很讨厌我，管我叫‘恶心的东西’，但他从来没离开过。一次都没有，就算我跟他说要走也没关系。”

 

“学校里有一帮小混混；他们没事儿就喜欢揍我，不过都是在没人的地方。我几乎都无所谓了，直到有一次……”他的思绪漫无边际，Arthur同情地按按他的手臂。

 

Merlin有些哆嗦地呼了口气，“他们气坏了。后来有人说是因为他们都嗑了药，但我不知道。场面很糟糕，比以前都惨，然后Will – 他撞见了，想拦住他们，让他们放开我。”他颤抖起来，“所以他们就杀了他。他们下手很重，杀了他。我在医院里醒来的时候，肋骨断了好几根，还有脑震荡，然后他们告诉我Will已经 – 他已经死了。”

 

“他的父母一直没原谅我。他因为我才死的，可我甚至都不能参加他的葬礼。他们禁止我去。”

 

他躺在床上，盯着天花板，“警察说是我 – 如果我能早点报警……跟他们报告挨揍的事情，也许……”

 

Arthur再也听不下去了，他伸手拉过Merlin，紧紧地抱住他。Merlin只发出一记破碎的抽噎声，就融化在Arthur的怀抱中，面庞埋在Arthur的脖颈中，紧紧地抓着Arthur仿佛自己的性命就在此一线之间，浑身失控地颤动着。

 

“该死的就想逞英雄，”Merlin挤出一句话，泪眼朦胧，“他就非得……然后今晚又是你，你在 _想_ 什么啊，Arthur？要是他们……”

 

“嘘，嘘，别说话，嘘。没事了。”

 

“不，有事的。有可能……你说不定……”

 

Arthur在他的鬓角印下一个吻，“我就在这儿呢，Merlin。我没事。”

 

Merlin在他的手臂中沮丧地动了动，“但是你为什么要冒险呢？为什么有正常人会去冒险呢？太傻了。好像这还不够……”

 

Arthur吻了他，拦下了他嘴里所有遗落在喉咙口的话语。Merlin抗议着呜咽了一声，Arthur轻轻摇摇他，透过黑暗瞪着他。

 

“那不是你的错，Merlin。那时候不是，今晚也不是。都不是你的错。”

 

“我知道。”

 

“骗人。”

 

“我知道的，”他抽泣着，“算知道吧，反正。只是……”

 

真的没别的办法了，Arthur只能再次吻上Merlin的唇，现在就算他想，估计也控制不住吧。

 

这跟他想象的毫无相似之处，但他无力多想，因为Merlin的双唇在他的力量下软弱地打开，气喘吁吁地，于是Arthur温柔地舔舐品尝着，安抚着他，期盼着这永无休止的吻能让他不再自责。Merlin轻声哽咽着回吻了他，手指蜷缩在Arthur的衣服里，仿佛在害怕Arthur会忽然撒手或是把他踢出去似的。Arthur在喉咙底低吼着，翻身盖在Merlin身上，他的体重把Merlin困在身下。

 

言语在他们之间平静地褪去，只剩下Arthur在吻着Merlin，吻着他， _吻着_ 他，然后再多一些的吻，慢吞吞的沉醉在Merlin的气息中，被点燃了一般迫切地想要抚慰Merlin的伤痛，让一切都好起来。欲望如同懒散的波浪般不疾不徐席卷全身，Arthur就这么放手让浪花引导着自己，却不肯沉入水底。现在的吻 – 今晚的这里 – 无关他的欲望。

 

他喘着气后撤一些，笑着看Merlin追随而来。Arthur把嘴唇凑近Merlin，若有若无地触碰着，犹如考量自己的毅力般在他上方盘旋着。“嘘，别说话。有我在呢。我守着你。”

 

Merlin抗议地咬着下唇，然后倒回枕头里。Arthur笑了，他开始留下一连串游丝般的轻吻，在Merlin的下巴上，湿漉漉的颧骨上，耳边，眼睑上；鼻尖轻蹭，柔情蜜意；吻上他的脖颈，然后又转回嘴唇那里，陶醉于Merlin对着他笑意绵绵的样子，终于，胸中的渴望让步，转而沉醉于Arthur温柔却狠下心来不肯更进一步的挑逗带来的快乐中。就因为这份快乐，Arthur又吻了吻他。

 

“我能呆在这儿吗？”Merlin对着他们中间漆黑温暖的空气低声道，手指在Arthur的头发中游移，“就今晚？我得 – 我得知道你没事。”

 

Arthur的腿裹住Merlin的，把他摁在床上，然后把头埋进Merlin的头发间，“你倒是敢动一下试试，”他耳语道，“你哪儿也不许去。”

 

Merlin笑了一下，有些怀疑又心存感激，身体里最后一丝紧张也随之远去。他叹口气，昏昏欲睡却心满意足，“你好可爱，你知道吗？” **（其实小梅子说的是you’re kind of wonderful, you know that? 我本能地想翻译成“你是个好人”，可是这话说的…好像在给二瑟发好人卡，呃）**

 

Arthur轻轻一笑，睡意席卷而来。

 

\----

 

清晨，无情的寒风和排山倒海的暴雪占领了Arthur的梦境。他正沿着什么山峰向上攀爬，可无论他怎么努力，总是到不了顶端。他在梦中打了个冷战，接着身体真的颤抖起来，就醒了。

 

他并不困惑，也没有遗落某块碎片；昨晚的每一秒历历在目。他在枕头上转过脑袋，勉强忍住笑意，然而梦中的困顿也随之而来。

 

夜里不知什么时候，Merlin已经翻过身去，瑟缩在自己的角落里，还神奇地把所有的被子都裹在了自己身上。

 

Arthur咬咬嘴唇，注目而视，倾耳聆听那温软的呼吸声，安详平静，也许还带着抚慰人心的节奏。在痛苦的片刻中，Arthur与自己艰苦地斗争着，忍不住想扯过被子的一角，在Merlin身边安顿下来重回梦乡，因为这好歹还是 _他的_ 床， _他的_ 被子，也是他的……

 

但他很快清醒过来转过身去。昨晚他们之间分享的那一点点人性的温暖并没有给他什么特殊的权利，就算Merlin _仍然_ 在他的床上，浑身缠绕着他的毯子。Arthur怎么能做那种自作聪明的混蛋。 **（译者注：最后一句的原文是Arthur wasn’t going to be that kind of assuming arsehole。感觉按原文翻译句子就会很长了，大意反正就是Arthur觉得昨晚发生的事+今早Merlin还躺在他床上，也不能说明他就有占Merlin便宜的权利，可是群众都眼巴巴地等你快去占便宜啊）**

 

他小心翼翼地翻身下床，浑身酸痛，每道淤痕都硬邦邦地标记在身上，痛苦地提醒他究竟数量都多少。肋骨上的那道是拜某个混球的膝盖所赐，他大概得去医院看看。

 

刷完牙，Arthur走进淋浴间，抗拒着转身回房间接着凝神细看的欲望。拜托，他到底出了什么 _毛病_ ？熟睡的Merlin又不是该死的电视机。Arthur也许被打上了许多标签，但他绝不是个偷窥狂，老天作证。

 

只不过……

 

他早已记不得上次有谁与他同枕共眠是什么时候了。他有床伴，却没有恋人。没有男友。

 

曾几何时，这些看上去太操之过急，毕竟当时他才刚出柜，也许太过冒险和激进。Uther基本上只是甩给他一句‘你怎么爱男人都行，别展示给我看就行了’，而Arthur也无所谓。所以他从一开始就不知道 _恋爱_ 是怎么回事。他的时间被切割成学习，公司，针对他父亲健康问题的无数专家会诊，和Morgana心情烦闷的时候无数醉酒与失控。那时候，不需要对谁负责竟也是上天赐予的礼物。

 

然后……当Morgana走出伤痛，当Uther经过多年康复练习终于稳定下来，甚至还偶尔问及Arthur生命中是否有个想带回家给父亲看看的特殊另一半，Arthur的人生已经陷入太过固定的模式，不容有失的时刻表并不会恩赐能他为任何人打破这种精心维系的平衡。

 

‘你从来都没有真正爱过谁，’Morgana会这么说，只这一次不再语带讥讽，却饱含深深的伤感。

 

Arthur只会耸耸肩扯开话题。那又如何？和那种亘古不变的认知相反，爱情并不会降临在 _每个人_ 头上。没有那条法律规定过这世上谁都会在某时某刻爱上某人。再说了，就算Arthur从未想过到头来，自己才是人群中格格不入的那个，但话说回来，他也总是被人定义为傲慢自满。如果真要辩护一下，那也只是教会了他不要自作聪明。

 

这会儿，热水已经唤醒了他 – 全部的他。Arthur把手包裹在分身上，飞快的重重撸动，只求尽快了事。他固执地拦下脑海中所有暗示的画面，把注意力集中在纯粹的身体快感上，几乎是有些粗暴地操弄着自己，强迫高潮快点到来。

 

 _就是这样_ ，他想，深吸一口气，额头贴在墙壁上湿漉漉的瓷砖上，等着脉搏平息。他不需要想着谁才能高潮。他不需要任何人爬上他的床卷走所有被单才能高潮。他不 _想_ 在激情过后拥抱谁，埋首在那人的头发间呼吸，只因为那闻起来就是家的味道……

 

Arthur关掉水龙头，在蒸汽腾腾的卫生间里不寒而栗。

 

他怎么了？无数个晚上，与才结识的人在酒吧畅饮至深夜，头也不回就把精心安排的时间表置之身后。他拍过一组照片，还不是年终金融会议上那种集体照。他甚至一时冲动还买过一条牛仔裤，就为了试试看到底合不合适还当场换上了身，尽管街角那家昏沉沉的商店卫生状况相当堪忧。

 

昨晚他还跟人打了起来 – 一场真刀真枪的近身肉搏。那种也许会让他严重受伤，也许会被警察盘问的群架。

 

他家里还有个男人，睡在 _他_ 床上，因为Arthur亲自发出了邀请。

 

他一手按在雾蒙蒙的镜子上，抹开蒸汽。他对着镜中人眨眨眼，只看见一个陌生人也对他挤挤眼睛。

 

一个不那么坚强的人也许会惊慌失措。而Arthur只是耸耸肩，换上些衣服，径直走去泡茶。

 

这一通胡思乱想后，他顺便也煮上一壶咖啡，视线又落在天晓得Merlin从哪儿挖出来的华夫饼铁锒铛上。还能怎么办呢？

 

半个小时后，Merlin晃悠悠地进了厨房，打着哈欠，挤出一个Arthur至今见过最犹豫不决的微笑。

 

“早啊。“

 

Arthur点点头，递过去一个热气腾腾的杯子，“早。”

 

“老天保佑你，”Merlin呻吟一下，鼻子立刻埋进强烈的芳香中，“哦，你在做华夫饼？”

 

“想试试来着，这东西刚好就摆在这里。”

 

“噢，”Merlin安坐在即将堆满早餐的桌子边，掌心贴着温暖的杯子，“要是你从来不用，怎么会有这东西的？”

 

“信不信由你，这是我父亲送的。我搬进来第二天，他就在网上订了送来的。”

 

“这个，呃……算是他的好意？”

 

Arthur轻轻哼了一声，把一个装满新鲜出炉的华夫饼的盘子摆在他们中间，“别这么一副震惊的样子，Merlin。就算是我父亲，偶尔也会做点善意的事情。”

 

“我不是那意思……”Merlin开口道，然后马上知趣的闭了嘴，伸手抓过一块华夫饼。

 

他没有把那块饼放在自己的盘子上用刀叉吃，而是撕下一小块在蜂蜜里蘸了蘸。

 

Arthur看着他的手腕转了好几圈，直到涂满了蜜汁才抬头把华夫饼塞进嘴里，嘴唇裹着指尖轻吮。

 

“好吃吗？”Arthur问，跑出来的声音有些嘶哑。他忽然热得不得了。

 

“唔，”Merlin点头，无声地把手指吮吸干净，眼睛在幸福中半闭着，一身轻松的模样几乎是半梦半醒，“蜂蜜真好吃。也是你自己做的？”

 

Arthur勉强憋出一丝半真半假的笑意，猛地站起来去烧水。脸烧的通红。

 

“这个，嗯，今天有什么计划吗？”Arthur问，埋头摆放着餐具。

 

就这么看着Merlin做梦一样懒洋洋地消灭了他的华夫饼，沉溺在喜悦之中，不幸让Arthur洗澡时候那场小小的动作戏全然失效，成了彻头彻尾的悲剧。他尴尬不安地换脚站着，试图去想想股市预测分析。

 

“不算有，”Merlin闷闷地说，又快乐地哼哼着，伸手抓过不知是又一块饼还是奶油罐子，满足地涂上，“呃，我那个朋友Elena – 记得么？”

 

Arthur哼唧一声，“那个Andy Warhol粉丝？”

 

“正是她。她这周末要在她乡下的房子里办个花园派对。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，看向窗外，“现在都 _十月份_ 了。”

 

MMerlin咯咯笑了起来，“Ellie总是有点……古怪。不过这个挺好玩的，真的。我以前去过几次，她会请各种各样的人，邻居，老朋友 – 完全不是她在伦敦的这帮熟面孔。”

 

“所以你在考虑要去？”

 

“昨晚之前本来都不打算去的，不过现在我想，呼吸些新鲜空气没什么坏处。我得整理整理。”

 

“好主意。”Arthur点点头，转过头。谢天谢地，Merlin似乎是吃完了，正靠在椅背上，捧着那杯心肝宝贝咖啡。

 

Merlin看看他，一点也不可爱地侧过脑袋歪着头。嘴唇上还挂着星星点点融化的蜂蜜，“我在想，也许你会跟我一起去？”

 

“啊？”Arthur着急忙慌地抬起头对上Merlin的视线，红了脸，“我是说，你刚才讲什么？”

 

Merlin笑着，脸颊微红，仿佛忽然害了羞一般，“我问你想不想跟我一起去。很有意思的。”

 

“是啊，”Arthur呆呆地拖着尾音，“是啊，我想应该是很有趣的。我只是……恐怕，我得去办公室。Agravaine又惹了一堆麻烦，而且……”他不说话了。

 

“哦，”Merlin脸上的笑容褪去，眼睛盯着咖啡杯。“真可惜。今天天气看起来还挺好的呢。不过当然啦，如果你得……好吧。”

 

忽然之间，他看起来瘦小了许多，弯腰驼背小心地保护着自己似的 – 苍白的面孔胡茬不平，过去的阴影显现在眼神中。Arthur暗暗骂自己几句怎么能笨到如此无知，注意不到Merlin看上去精疲力竭，似乎昨夜是他几周以来唯一好眠的一晚。

 

“不过，等一下，我开车带你去吧，”他突然说道，走过去把Merlin的杯子坚定地拿过来，“我办公桌上没什么事情不能等到星期一再做的，而且我自己也想找点空闲时间。”

 

“真的？你确定？”

 

Merlin盯着他，眼睛里夹杂着希望与怀疑，而Arthur疯狂地想要再次亲吻他，渴望到身体都痛了起来 – 不光是在对方的嘴唇中找寻安心与宁静，他想要Merlin，全部的Merlin，融化的蜂蜜和干涸的血迹，深夜的拥抱和巷子里的打架，安静的清晨以及所有其他的东西。他全部都要 – 他可以都要。这些都清楚地摆在他面前，予取予求。

 

他可以全部拥有的，即使只是一天而已。

 

“我确定，”Arthur咧嘴一笑揉揉他的头发，“换衣服去吧。”

 

Merlin的微笑软绵绵的，弯起的眼角闪烁着阳光，那么，如果Arthur真的会爱上谁的话，那一刻，他已无法自拔。

 

\----

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“我了个去……”

 

Merlin躲在副驾位子上大笑起来，“里面更豪华。”

 

Arthur难以置信地摇摇头，走下车，还在努力消化面前奇怪的场景。

 

Elena‘在乡下的房子’是一个介于旋转木马，帕特农神庙和宝塔之间的疯狂组合。房子太大了，比例有些畸形，被马掌精心装饰着……看上去好像是真的马掌。

 

Merlin也下了车，把套头衫袖子拉过手指，又对着Arthur的表情哈哈大笑。“是Ellie自己设计的，”他说，走到Arthur身边，俩人肩膀轻碰，“她还在不停地往里面加东西。我想她是永远不会有完工的一天了。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，换了种眼神看着那栋房子，“她哪有这么多钱买房子的？我以为她就是个穷困潦倒的艺术家。”

 

“才不是呢。毕竟，她是Godwyn Gawant的女儿，他都爱死她了。”

 

“哦，”Arthur扬起眉毛点着头，另眼相看。这片打上了私人财产印记的美丽土地和房子总算是能符合逻辑了，“你从来没告诉过我。”

 

Merlin耸耸肩，“我不怎么喜欢想这些。Ellie是富二代，Gwaine也是，虽然他不怎么喜欢提起来。还有Morgana和……呃，你。不知怎么的，在这种场景里我最后总变得好像雾都孤儿里的主角一样。”

 

“哦是啊，因为你还真是工薪阶层噢。”Arthur笑起来，有些惊讶地扯着Merlin紫色围巾的末梢。

 

Merlin笑了，仿佛羞怯般低下了眼睛。有那般扑闪的睫毛，谁都可以被原谅的，而且就算Arthur能看穿这羞涩表情下Merlin的心思，他还是忍不住揣测，在进屋之前，能不能只偷来一个吻，然后算是给自己有了一个交代。他这么想着，慢慢探过身子，Merlin没有后退……

 

“Merlin！你来了。”

 

Elena和Arthur记忆中差不多 – 顶着一头微乱的金发浑身散发着能量，在这里光着脚似乎比当时在展馆里更令人震惊。

 

“她是个疯狂的环保主义者，是不是？”Arthur耳语着问。

 

Merlin不动声色地一脚踢在他的鞋子上，扯着嘴角挤出一句“闭嘴”，但脸上还是笑呵

呵的。

 

Elena亲热地同他们抱了抱，推搡着把他们赶进屋子，一路上嘴里不停唠唠叨叨地飘着经过喷泉（世界上这么多东西可以做雕塑，她挑了一匹飞马），一堆看上去像极了某些异教神的木雕，完全没有发生Arthur一直在害怕的一刻 – 开口问问Arthur怎么会在这里。

 

Arthur禁不住有些崇拜Merlin毫不费力就融入了人群中，有时候，聊天的内容会从城市中富有艺术气息的地下奇观，忽然跳到马种上，然后又变成Godwyn爵士火爆的恋情 – 与一个性别不明政治取向不清的实习生。要不是Merlin那不加修饰的好奇眼神和Elena毫不做作热切等待他的看法，Arthur大概会以为他是装出来的。

 

晚餐还早，但看来这样正好。凉亭看上去急需修理，Elena大声宣布，在晚餐前，她要厚着脸皮地利用在场的各位男宾把它修好。Merlin小心地看了Arthur一眼，似乎在等着他随时逃掉，但Arthur却发现自己并不介意。

 

凉亭是一个美丽的木质大楼阁，看上去年代已久。Arthur一眼就爱的不得了，急切地卷起袖子。

 

很快，Matt加入了他的行列 – 一个当地的会计；Elena的邻居Peter和Ed，他们分别在面包店和高尔夫俱乐部工作；还有Ivan，高中数学老师，过去还辅导过Elena。Arthur只匆忙瞥见过他们的妻子和女友，很快Elena就把他们赶进厨房，以防她做的东西让谁中了毒。

 

他们很和善，每个人都是；那天的天气好的出奇；Arthur一直很喜欢亲自动手，尽管他很少得到这样的机会。他开心地跟着大伙儿一起换下了不对劲儿的木板，给木桩重新上了漆，轻松地聊着天；令他惊喜不已的是，Arthur发现自己不厌其烦地谈起了他的足球队，还给了他们好多建议该怎么组织一支球队。

 

奇怪的是，Merlin却不在他们中间，而是被Elena拉去了不知什么鬼地方。Arthur潜意识里已经准备好了等着其他人的笑话和评论，但他松了口气，大多数人只是笑了笑，唯一听到的话只有Ed嘀咕了一句“走运的家伙”。（Ed当时正跟他的锤子决斗着，了无胜算。）

 

不知何时，Merlin重新出现，在艳阳下眯着眼睛。他半真半假地说可以帮忙，被男人们赶了出去 **（哈哈哈，这场景真的好好笑…）** ，于是在水池边的草地上躺了下来，暖洋洋地如同一只快乐的猫。Arthur呵呵笑着着走了过去，把他轻轻拉起来，在地上铺上自己不再需要的套头衫，才让他重新躺下。

 

“别倒头就躺着了，Merlin。我知道挺暖和的，可还是很容易冻伤的。”

 

Merlin大笑起来，说他是一只母鸡加傻瓜，Arthur觉得很委屈，但Merlin还是听话地躺到衣服上。这已经算是半个胜利了好不好，于是Arthur回到工作的队伍中。

 

很快，Merlin身边围满了孩子们。有人向Arthur介绍过他们的名字和年纪，还有各自都是谁家的小讨厌鬼，但他几乎是立刻就放弃了记住的努力。真的有好多孩子呐 – 八九个的样子 – 从4岁到12岁不等，而且他们看上去都决心已定，紧紧围在Merlin周围大喊着，

 

“讲故事！讲故事！”

 

声嘶力竭。

 

“我在睡觉呢。”Merlin的声音上听上去惨兮兮的。

 

“哪有，谁说你在睡觉，你的眼睛还睁着呢。”一个约莫6岁的小胖妞眼明手快地指着，差点把他的眼睛都戳了出来。

 

“好吧，我现在是不睡觉了，显然，可我想睡呐。我累死了。而且我已经把所有的故事都忘记了。”

 

“讲女巫的那个故事！”

 

“对，女巫跟龙的故事。”

 

“呃，我不知道……”

 

“哦，Merlin，求你了？好嘛，好嘛？”

 

“讲故事！讲……故……事！”

 

“好了好了，你们这群家伙，闭上嘴巴。”Merlin笑着说，坐起身，轻松盘起腿。

 

从父亲们脸上宠溺的表情来看，这已经不是第一次了，Merlin这么快就被其他男人们打发走了也就说的通了。

 

“安静点，”Merlin命令道，假装高傲地扫视一圈，“好了。从前，有一只小龙，名字叫Aithusa，她从来不肯按大人说的话做事……”

 

一开始，Arthur忍不住想不留情面地好好耻笑Merlin一番，情节扭转或是有孩子提问时都强忍着笑意。不到半个小时，他就发现自己竟然一直有意拖拖拉拉地没刮完亭子边上的旧涂漆，因为干完了这段活儿就得去别处了，故事就听不到了，他着急着等情节发展。

 

一想到这里，Arthur有些不好意思地抬起头，却发现Matt眼里的表情只说明他也一样。他们暗中彼此对视着笑了，于是Arthur继续听着Merlin磁性的声音讲述着生动的故事。

 

稍后，孩子们被一个饱受摧残的保姆带去了其中一对家长的屋子里过夜，Arthur冲Merlin打了个招呼，肩膀轻轻蹭过。

 

“那后来龙有没有帮女巫？”

 

Merlin惊讶地看着他，哈哈大笑，“我就知道！你其实还只有5岁。”

 

Arthur有些羞恼地推了推他，在毛巾上擦干手，焕然一新的凉亭在他们身后。

 

“然后呢？”

 

“我为什么要告诉你？”Merlin调笑道，“孩子们好歹都得等到下一次呢。”

 

“下一次的时候他们谁还记得。不过我呢，话说回来，不喜欢被吊着胃口。”

 

“不知道怎么的，我觉得你死不了。”

 

Arthur放下毛巾，胳膊卡着他的脖子，不算用力地拉拉他的头发。Merlin笑了，试图把他推开，但在Arthur的决心面前毫无胜算。最后，Arthur还是笑着放开了他。

 

“你讲故事挺厉害的，你知道吗？”

 

“混蛋，”Merlin回敬道，努力把自己的头发压平一点，“本来这也就是 _我_ 想做的。我是说，当我还小的时候。我想给孩子们写故事。”

 

“像维尼小熊那种？”

 

Merlin做了了鬼脸，“像 _姆明河马_ 那样的。我想写原创故事。”

 

**（译者注，Merlin说的是more like the Moomins. 不晓得大陆有没有引进，反正我是不晓得。由芬兰女作家创作的童话系列中主角家族的名字，他们都身材圆润，大大的鼻子，类似河马。住在森林的山谷里，过着无忧无虑的生活，故事讲的就是他们和朋友的各种探险故事。貌似在芬兰几乎每个人都读过，已经成了国家文化的一部分，从1945年到1993年，共发行过9部系列小说，5部漫画和1部连环画，还被改编成许多动画，另有开发的主题公园，以及众多主题玩具和饰物。[Wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Moomin)）**

 

“呃，现在也不晚嘛。”Arthur把手搭在他肩上，“你可以从告诉我为什么Aithusa会救下女巫开始，然后我们再看怎么办呗。”

 

“想得美。”

 

Arthur直愣愣地盯着他，不敢相信Merlin竟然真的不打算告诉他下面的情节，而Merlin摇着头哈哈大笑，笑声如冲击波般贯穿了Arthur全身。他早前就没要啤酒，滴酒未进，可他 _感觉_ 晕乎乎的 – 脑袋在转，腿脚也不利索 – 他唯一的念头就是把Merlin拉近自己，融化在他的气息中。

 

晚餐温馨随意，大家都一身轻松，抛开一些实验性的菜品不说，但连那些暗黑料理都给夜晚加上了些许刺激。Elena是个很棒的女主人，敞开怀抱欢迎着所有人，朋友们也都是非常和善的人。但Arthur发现自己只是在一旁飘着，不着边际地回答问题，经常语无伦次，还把酒洒出杯子，也全然记不得自己到底吃了什么。

 

这样傻到家的罪魁祸首正安坐在他旁边，喝着杯中白葡萄酒哈哈笑着，黑衬衫的领口打开了一些，苍白的皮肤不停挑逗着Arthur。这算不上是Arthur第一次近距离地看着他，但他无法理解，今晚Merlin身上究竟有什么让他一刻也不能挪开注视的目光。非要说点什么的话，Merlin其实比平常更安静，驻足倾听而非侃侃而谈，也不似往常那般总令人恼火却又不自知地嬉笑娇嗔。

 

Arthur真的忍不住，抓住所有机会触碰着Merlin – 递过盘子的时候指尖轻蹭；在桌子下膝盖微微撞到一起；一只手搭在Merlin的椅背上，暗自希望Merlin会靠下来。他不知道自己怎么了，只是死活停不下来。

 

也许所有的事情终于是要尘埃落定了，Arthur绷直了身体，却也激动不已，同时也有一丝害怕。

 

随后，各种随意的舞蹈出现在音乐相伴的草地上。Elena邀请了Arthur，他又怎能拒绝一位淑女呢。她个子那么娇小，Arthur几乎是全程抱着她转来转去，勉强才躲过了水池。都喝成那样了，Elena只是哈哈大笑着，而Arthur也忍不住咧嘴对她笑了。

 

他本能地去找Merlin在哪里，发现他正因为Peter还是Ed说的什么话笑着，似乎在他们之间轻轻摇摇晃晃。Arthur知道Peter和Ed是一对儿，可他一点也不喜欢Peter的手就这么放在Merlin胯上，尽管也许只是因为怕他摔着，也讨厌Ed一直向Merlin靠近的样子，虽然他已经醉得快不省人事。Elena嗤笑地看着Arthur的表情，一把将他推进池子里。于是整晚剩下的时间，他都可怜巴巴地穿着别人的凉拖，可Arthur却根本没在意。

 

\----

 

晚些时候，一些客人离去，剩下的也安顿下来。Elena抱歉地对Merlin笑笑。

 

“恐怕你们得睡在地窖里了；今晚人有点多。我希望你们不会介意？那里干净床单和别的什么都有的。”

 

“这就挺好的，Ellie，”Merlin说着吻吻她的面颊，“谢谢。”

 

她红着脸冲他眨眨眼，“好，安啦！”

 

Arthur没料到今晚得住在这里，隐隐好奇着为什么计划发生如此之大的变更对他并无困扰。他跟着Merlin走下狭窄的石阶，到了那间看上去更像地牢，而不是房间的屋子里。他推开门，小小的空间里仿佛塞满了每件被楼上房间驱逐出来的家具。正中央，摆着一张四柱大床，这张在别处也许总会格格不入的床到了这间屋子里却出奇的效果正好。

 

“呃，”Merlin咬咬嘴唇，紧张地看着Arthur，“你可以不必留下来过夜的。我是说，我知道你没怎么喝酒。如果你想现在开回伦敦，我明天搭别人的车回去就好。”（ **忍不住想说其实Merlin整晚也一直在看着Arthur啊，纵然两人一直暧昧暧昧，心里总还是有不安全感。这文从Merlin角度描写的好少，只能靠言语揣测了）**

 

Arthur抬起一条眉毛，“你希望我离开吗？”

 

Merlin却偏偏在这时奇怪地没有迎着Arthur的目光，“不。但我也不指望……你不用做你不想做的……”

 

Arthur揽住他的腰，一把将Merlin拉到身边，结结实实地吻了他。

 

这跟昨晚那个柔情似水的吻大相径庭。Arthur咬着Merlin的下唇，在Merlin喘息的时候气势汹汹地把舌头捅了进去，一只手不容置疑地托着他的脖子，另一只沿着他的脊背一路划过，挤了挤他的后臀，所思所想展露无余。

 

“你以为我是块木头吗？”Arthur低吼道，把Merlin推着摁在墙上，轻咬着他的嘴唇，下颌，分开Merlin的双膝站在中间，“你真以为我能眼看着你一晚上都像……你一样，还无动于衷？” **（呃，其实原文里二瑟问的是do you think I’m a eunuch?这个。。。eunuch的意思是太监。。。我实在是觉得直译过来伤风景，希望大家不要介意）**

 

Merlin呜咽着摇摆着胯，都这会儿了还在用被牛仔裤层层包裹的勃起磨蹭着Arthur的腹股沟，挑逗着，捉弄着。这一切发生得太快太激烈，却仍然远远不够，Arthur头晕目眩地沉溺在明晃晃的世界中，但很快又被挫败感拉了回来。

 

“我还 _真_ 开始怀疑了呢。”Merlin湿乎乎的气息喷洒在Arthur耳边，侧过脑袋，一览无余地暗示着他的渴望与索求。

 

“你这小混蛋。”Arthur大笑起来，但听话地在Merlin的喉咙上留下一道湿漉漉的痕迹，脚趾在Merlin回应地呻吟中卷曲着。

 

Merlin把他拉入又一个亲吻中，简直像把Arthur点燃了一般，同时也激怒了他，因为即使Merlin没在大声笑，他还是在嘲笑着 _Arthur_ ，他的舌头聪明灵巧，相比之下Arthur直来直往的粗暴方式只能不可避免地给他带来挫败感。

 

 _哦，什么，你开玩笑吧_ ，Arthur想，坏笑着接受了Merlin的挑衅。 _我可比你强壮多了_ 。

 

Arthur一把扣住Merlin的两只手腕，死死固定在一边，另一只手抓住他的头发轻轻往后扯去，顿时Merlin的脖子展露出一道美丽无防的曲线。Arthur不假思索地倾身而袭，亲吻，舔舐，又或许是啃咬着，站在Merlin两腿间，无情地磨蹭着，满意地听Merlin无法动弹地呜咽着。

 

“Arthur，求你了。”Merlin气喘吁吁的声音让Arthur的血液在胜利中沸腾起来。

 

“求我什么？“他嘟囔着，舌头还停留在那对他觊觎已久的锁骨上，对着小小的凹陷用力吮吸着。

 

“啊……”Merlin在他身下弓起背，绝望地绷紧了身体，“求你，已经太久了，我……天……Arthur，你得……”

 

他在颤抖，声音几近支离破碎。Arthur忽然觉得自己真是个白痴，自私野蛮。手上的力道松了一些，他捧起Merlin的脸庞，陷入有一个贪婪深沉的亲吻中，也为自己不计后果的粗暴道着歉，尽管他认为这其实真的是Merlin的错。都是Merlin的错。

 

“总有一天，我要把你绑起来，”Merlin在细碎的吻之间挤出几个词，把Arthur倒退着推向床边，“慢慢的折磨你，慢到你以为自己快要活不下去，但我不会怜惜，直到你肯乖乖求我，再然后……”

 

Arthur的手滑进Merlin的衬衫下摆，指甲轻轻刮着他的脊背，初尝着肌肤的滋味，如丝一般光滑，“再然后？”

 

Merlin的牙齿咬住他的耳垂享受地吮吸一番，才湿热地耳语道，“然后我就会狠狠地骑在你身上，让你连腿在哪里都感觉不到，哭着…… _哭着_ 求饶。”

 

Arthur恍惚间看到了那幅画面，当Merlin把他推上床的时候，感觉脑子已经完全超了负荷。

 

有一瞬间，Merlin只是站在那里看着他，胸口起起伏伏地，手指停留在衬衫领口。Arthur踢开鞋子，躺到床上，双手别到脑后咧嘴一笑，“要给我来段脱衣舞么， _Mer_ lin？”

 

Merlin不怀好意地一笑，“你想得倒美。”

 

但他的指尖犹豫不决，解开扣子时心神不定，Arthur真的忍不住想调戏一番，“噢，难道你是不好意思脱衣服么，CK先生。“

 

Merlin干笑一声，“没有，我只是……”他摇摇头，又咬上嘴唇，然后从衬衫中挣脱出来，衣服落在身后的地板上。

 

Arthur差点喘不上气，因自己的蠢笨羞愧不已。

 

正如Arthur知晓的那样，Merlin美的超凡脱俗。他并不单薄，身材修长劲瘦，宽阔的肩膀，腹肌若隐若现。胸口点点稀疏的黑色毛发沿着清晰的线条一路伸展到肚脐附近 – Arthur只是看着就垂涎三尺。

 

可他也浑身覆满了累累伤痕。

 

前臂的伤疤尤其明显，再加上肩膀；胸口正中印染着一大块丑陋的瘀青，那是第一拳干的好事。

 

“挺好看的，是吧？”Merlin虚弱地笑笑，语带苦涩。

 

Arthur握紧了拳头。他想掘地三尺找出那些混蛋通通揍个半死，再打断几根骨头，因为每道他们放在Merlin美丽的奶白色肌肤上的痕迹，那完美的身体在他们头顶的小小灯泡散发的疏离灯光下似乎熠熠生辉。

 

“Arthur？”Merlin向旁边转过头，犹豫不决。绷直了身体，“没关系的，如果你不想……”

 

“把衣服脱了，”Arthur声音沙哑地命令道，“然后过来。”

 

Merlin还是小心地瞥了他一眼，打量着 – 然后把手指伸向腰带的扣子。

 

Arthur把自己的套头衫和T恤扯过头顶，解开牛仔裤，忍不住轻轻握住自己的分身，然后静静地坐定，等着Merlin。

 

Merlin的腰臀上淤痕更多，还有膝盖两侧。Arthur深吸一口气，努力平息着怒火。于是他看向Merlin的分身 – 如同他本人的其他部分一样修长，让Arthur条件反射似的吞咽着，光是在期待中下巴就开始酸痛起来。

 

“ _见鬼_ 。”他哀叹道。

 

“怎么了？”Merlin问，坐到他身边，指尖滑过Arthur肋骨上的伤疤。

 

Arthur痛苦地看着他，“我好想吸一吸你的老二，可我什么都没带。今晚不在计划之中。”

 

Merlin微笑着倾身吻了他，“这可是Ellie的房子，”他对着Arthur的双唇小声嘟囔着，“这种乱七八糟的东西她藏得到处都是。”

 

他探过身子拉开Arthur那头床边壁橱里的一个抽屉，手在里头摸索了一番，然后扔了满手安全套和一包润滑剂在Arthur胸口，“哈，看见没？”

 

Arthur就连撕开安全套包装的时候都还在皱眉，“经验挺丰富的嘛，经常来这儿？”

 

Merlin调皮地冲他一笑，低头蹭了蹭他的胸口，舔咬着一边乳头，“你吃醋的时候真可爱。”

 

“小心点，它们……”Merlin的牙齿轻轻擦过那突起的一点，Arthur挺起胸膛，那一刻声音忽然尖细地令人窘迫，“…… _很敏感_ 。”

 

Merlin坏笑着，舌头开心地舔舐起来，直到Arthur把他摁倒躺在床上，跨坐在他身上。Merlin的眼里带着如此毫无保留的信任，Arthur呻吟着低下头，脸颊磨蹭着Merlin的小腹，落下零散细致的亲吻，追随着微微颤抖的肌肉，沉醉于Merlin不稳的呼吸中，感受着他长长的手指穿过自己发间。

 

Arthur的吻一路回到Merlin胸前，埋首于他喉咙的凹陷处，就在下巴下面的地方留下一个小小的痕迹，然后任由Merlin把他重新拉回双唇相触的亲吻中，饥渴难耐却又困于言语。

 

“我要你，”Arthur耳语道，不是因为他在怀疑，而是终于能解脱地大声说出这句话感觉太棒了，如此近距离地看着Merlin的眼睛，暗沉的目光在蔚蓝的眼眸中涣散沸腾，欲望如暴风雨般席卷万物，“想你想的都快疯了，Merlin，操，你都不知……”

 

Merlin不安分的扭来扭曲，试图让Arthur贴上他的身体，而不仅仅是若有若无的触碰着，坚定的双手拉扯着Arthur靠近，舌头毫不客气地捅进Arthur嘴里，勾勒着牙齿的形状，强忍着才没往更深的方向进发。

 

Arthur一手摁在他胸口，将Merlin固定在床上，坐起身来摸索着撕开一个安全套包装。

 

“不公平。”Merlin气喘吁吁地抱怨道，但Arthur根本没理会，轻轻扯了扯前端，一手稳稳地帮他把安全套带上。他沉甸甸的眼神命令着Merlin噤声，往床尾挪了挪，然后低下头，把Merlin的分身吞进嘴里。

 

Arthur爱死了吮吸别人。这是他长长的秘密清单里的其中一项，收藏在内的还有他对 _辣妹组合_ 和香橙派的不可告人的迷恋；大学时代有一次在健身房，Leon坐在他腿上帮他数举了多少下杠铃结果他就硬了；他对俳句的痴迷，以及因此在网络上各大角落泛滥成灾的烂诗烂句。

 

他爱极了口交，爱阴茎在他嘴里的重量，让他的下巴发酸喉咙作痒；爱那嘴唇被撑开的胀痛，而激情过后总有柔软缠绵。他绝对享受让对方如痴如狂的感觉，把他们变成哽咽着毫无招架之力的一滩烂泥，在微微发软的膝盖下听见一连串不停息的咒骂和哀求。但他从不允许他们抓住他的脑袋，试图引导他的方向 – 这是 _他的_ 时刻，是他凌驾于他们之上，属于他的绝对控制权。

 

橡胶和润滑剂的味道在嘴里有些恶心，但Arthur却没有时间注意到，因为Merlin正无力地张着嘴，感觉Arthur的舌头舔过前端，轻轻吮吸着，并不是在调戏，而是初尝Merlin的分身在他嘴里的滋味。

 

Arthur钳住Merlin的膝盖将它们推起来分开又按了下去，他知道Merlin的肌肉足够承受这样的弯曲。Merlin呜咽着，而Arthur感觉到肌肉在他掌心里紧绷地颤抖，已经快到了伸展的极限。他更用力地向下压去，同时又尽全力把Merlin咽进嘴里。在床头，Merlin狠狠咬着自己的拳头，声音尖锐，因为Arthur不会戏弄 – 他的舌头直截了当又干脆利落，像是要把Merlin的脑浆都吸出来，不停地把Merlin的膝盖分的更开，知道这牵扯着肌肉的疼痛只会让快感更敏锐，迸发出内心最原始的诉求。

 

“Arthur, fuck, oh fuck, oh fuckohfuckohfuck, I can’t – I can’t! – nngh!”  **（苍天啊，这叫我怎么翻译！）**

 

Arthur的节奏飞快稳健，氧气几乎消耗殆尽，但喘息得却更牵动人心，他撑起手臂把Merlin咽得更深，狠狠吞噬着。Merlin快要哭出来，词不成句，Arthur小心地露出些微牙齿，只是那么一点点，刚好能刮过敏感的肌肤。

 

Merlin _尖叫_ 起来，弓起后背时世界一片空白，而Arthur深深地失落着自己不能品尝到Merlin的味道。

 

他小心翼翼地慢慢放开Merlin，抬起头只发现Merlin浑身汗湿地轻轻发抖，瞪大了眼睛迷恋地盯着Arthur。Arthur咧嘴一笑，得意洋洋地毫不害臊，摘下安全套，帮Merlin伸展着双腿，按摩着他的大腿。

 

“快过来。”Merlin嘶哑地说道，Arthur从未听过他如此深沉的嗓音。他爬向床头，任Merlin将他拉近，嘴唇贴上Arthur的，双唇仍然震颤不已。他想的是一个亲吻，却只能对着Arthur的嘴无力的气息不稳。Merlin沮丧叹着气地倒回枕头里，手指纠缠在Arthur的发丝中。

 

Arthur大笑起来，手指拨开Merlin眼前的刘海，戏弄一般地刮蹭着两人的鼻尖，“我把你骨头都操酥了，是不是？”

 

“白痴，”Merlin皱起眉，“你给我……等着……”

 

Arthur又大笑一声，终于发了善心，温柔地吻上Merlin的唇。他自己还硬地跟石头似的，棉短裤从里到外几乎要湿透了，Arthur不由自主地在他们肌肤相亲的地方慢慢地摇摆着胯。

 

Merlin暗示地嘀咕着推了推Arthur，终于恢复了一些，手脚也有了力气。很快，Merlin占据了亲吻的主动，正如Arthur对他那样温柔以待，一只手滑至Arthur的腰侧，缓慢缠绵地抚摸着。

 

Arthur抬起身子，低头看着，一切尽收眼底，Merlin安心地躺在他怀里，支离破碎又美轮美奂。

 

Merlin的指尖跳上Arthur的颧骨，点过他的下颌，嘴唇，仿佛在用触碰学习Arthur身体的曲线，仿佛这一课的关键在于他不会错失任何一点。

 

“操我？”在他们嘴唇相触，眼神相交的地方，Merlin轻声问道。问出问题的嘴似乎离Arthur坚硬潮湿的分身相差了十万八千里，却带来准确无误的效果，也缠绕起千丝万缕的关联。

 

Arthur捧着他的脸对着光线，在他眼中仔细搜寻，“你确定？不会太快了？”

 

Merlin微微一笑，“我确定。”

 

他转身背对着Arthur侧躺下来，向前抬起一边膝盖，把脆弱的自己不设城防地展露在无法呼吸的Arthur面前。

 

“嗯，”Arthur轻轻呼出一口气，“嗯，好。”

 

Arthur流连着吻过Merlin的脖颈，肩膀，舌尖扫过脊柱的骨节。双手贴着Merlin的身侧，轻柔地抚弄着，爱极了那肌肤的柔滑紧致；还有大腿和小腹上令人晕眩的毛发；以及坚挺光滑的后臀，对于这么一个瘦削的人来说真是相当圆润挺翘了。

 

Arthur吻过Merlin的耳后，下颌，手却徘徊着一路向下，满意地发现Merlin还没有完全软下来。他戏弄地把玩着，但意图显而易见，直到Merlin也挺起身体难耐地呻吟着。

 

Arthur咽下一丝坏笑，伸手抓过另一个安全套。他扯着牛仔裤刚好能释放出分身，说不清道不明的直觉告诉他Merlin一定爱极了他这样衣衫不整肌肤相近的感觉。更何况，双腿被束缚着，Arthur也许才不会彻底失控，因为现在，失控不是他付不起的代价，不是今晚；不是Merlin如此信赖地躺在他怀里的时候，不是他们终于走到这一步的时候。

 

他戴上安全套，又把润滑剂涂满几根手指，吻了吻长久以来一直挑逗着他的颈侧。

 

Arthur探进第一根手指的时候，Merlin微微绷直了身体，但几乎是本能似的放松了下来扭动着，无声地表达着不耐的心情。“又不是第一次了，”他郁闷地嘟囔着，试图让Arthur的手指进入地更深，“你快点直接……”

 

Arthur浅浅地咬在Merlin肩头，齿印却尖尖的，“不许说话。”

 

“我只是在说我不需要这么多准备……”

 

“你是在跟我顶嘴么？”Arthur问道，坏心眼的转了转手指，Merlin差点弹了起来。

 

“你搞得好像我随时会碎掉了一样。”

 

“哦，你 _绝对会_ 碎掉的。”Arthur的低语在Merlin耳边淫荡不羁，又加上第二根手指伸展着Merlin的身体。

 

Merlin呜咽着，“操。”

 

Arthur不怀好意的笑着，弯曲起手指按了按。

 

Merlin感觉自己像是要沸腾了一般，后穴的肌肉紧紧包裹着Arthur的手指。“你这混蛋。”声音沙哑地响起，Arthur只是倒上更多润滑剂用手指进进出出探索着Merlin，直到房间里只剩下湿漉漉的摩擦和Merlin气息不匀的呻吟。

 

“就因为这句话，”Arthur柔声道，“我要玩到你求我为止。”

 

“ _Nnmgh_ _。_ ”

 

“ _我_ 才是决定你要不要更多准备的人，Merlin。”

 

“ _老_  – 哦老天爷，你……你这该死的控制狂。我准备好了，Arthur。我 _太他妈好了_ 。”

 

Arthur收回手指，握住分身底部，嘀咕着，“嗯，我也觉得。”

 

Arthur终于挺身进入的时候，他们都呻吟起来，几乎在第一下抽插的时候就丧失了所有控制。他想要这些太久了；他以为理性尚存，但他真的太高估了自己，而Merlin的后臀那紧实贪婪的包裹就是对他傲慢的惩罚。

 

“我做不到，”他咬着牙挤出几个词，“我做不到，Merlin。对不起，真的对不起，我 _做不到_ 。”

 

他觉得脑子里有根弦忽然咔嚓一下应声断裂，他控制不住自己的身体，一秒钟完全没办法停下来。他的注意力全部飞去九霄之外，节奏变得迅速而粗暴，进进出出，尖刻的戳刺着。理智脱离大脑，全身像被点燃一般，皮肤滚烫而紧绷，而最后一个错误，是他低头看着Merlin躺在身下，身体大开，吸纳着他硕大的分身。

 

Arthur不知道自己已经抓住Merlin的腰际，拖着他起身跪在床上，又从后面覆盖住他的身体，重重地贴着后背的肩胛骨把他控制在身下，然后冲进他的后穴，什么韵律和技巧统统去见了鬼，只剩下野兽般原始的本能。

 

Merlin呜咽着向后推来，一如往常那个勇敢无畏又从不听话的小坏蛋，前额摁在弯曲的胳膊上，为Arthur大张着双腿，卸下最后的自我保护，仿佛他已经打定主意要剥夺Arthur最后一点残存的理智。Arthur低吼着捏住他的腰身，猛地拉向自己，两人都坐在脚后跟上。Arthur的阴茎还在继续往深处进发，只想深一点，再深一点，但这样，Merlin也可以扭过头吻上他的唇，牙齿和嘴唇全然没了优雅可言，如痴如狂的模样尽收眼底，同时又撸动着自己的分身，走向爆发边缘。

 

Merlin的牙齿深深嵌进Arthur的双唇，血腥味四下弥漫，这就是最后的警告了。Arthur闷闷地哭喊着射了出来，舌头凶猛地捅进Merlin嘴里，紧紧地抱着绵软无力倒在怀里Merlin，他自己的精液喷洒在胸口和Arthur手臂上。

 

他们久久地静坐着，气喘吁吁，浑身火热又黏糊糊的，不敢动弹。

 

“哇，”Merlin终于轻声说，对着窗外飘进了一丝冷风打着寒战，“我觉得你可能真的把我弄碎了一点。我动都动不了。”

 

“Merlin，”Arthur开口道，大脑的功能终于一点一点回来了，恐惧慢慢占据心扉，“我的天啊，我……”

 

“正好给了我要你做的。”Merlin伸出一根手指摁在Arthur嘴上打断了他。他试了试再来一次之前的动作，想扭过身体亲吻Arthur，但这次，他们不约而同地痛苦呻吟起来，“呃，这可真是够囧的。”

 

Arthur吻了吻他的脖颈后面，握住他的腰侧，“没事，我扶着你呢。”

 

一串不太舒服的动作之后，他们分开身体，伸展着四肢。Arthur丢掉安全套，走去角落的水池边清理自己，带回来一块湿乎乎的法兰绒毛巾给Merlin，帮他轻轻擦拭着前胸和小腹。

 

Merlin翻了个白眼，“哦，赶紧过来。我要吻你。”

 

Arthur不太相信地挤着眼睛打量了一会儿，“你百分之百确定没事？”

 

“哦苍天啊……我又不是个瓷娃娃，Arthur。”

 

“也许我还是应该检查你一下，以防万一。”

 

Merlin眯起眼睛，“你要敢试试看，今晚就睡车里好了。”

 

Arthur看着他，估摸着Merlin这话的分量，才意识到他没开玩笑，叹息着，只好缴械投降。

 

他关上床头灯，上床躺在Merlin身边。Merlin立刻蜷缩到他身边，半个身子盖着他，柔情蜜意地吻着Arthur。

 

“抱歉，把你嘴唇咬破了，”他嘀咕着，“没留神。”

 

Arthur有些难以置信地笑笑，“不是只有你一个。”他摇摇头。

 

“什么？”Merlin打探地问道，鼻尖拱着他的下巴。

 

“我不会……我不会失控成那样。 _从来不会_ 。你把我变得，这些……Merlin？”

 

“嗯？”

 

“你刚刚实在 _呼呼_ 吗？” **（译者注：原文是are you purring? Pur就是猫在有人挠肚子的时候觉得很舒服发出的那种呼呼的声音，可怜的Lia实在是不知道中文要怎么说啊…而且我也没明白为什么后文Arthur会说there’s something very wrong with you…不就是哼哼了一下么？）**

 

“啊？没有？”

 

Arthur大笑起来，一只胳膊伸到Merlin的腰下，“你脑子里绝对有点很严重的问题。”

 

“我知道，”Merlin赞同道，就连在着黑乎乎的房间中，Arthur也知道他在笑，“就是你呀。”他说，于是Arthur的心欢腾地打了个空翻。他没说话，但吻了吻Merlin的发梢。

 

他们都快要睡着了，Arthur才忽然想到一件事，不由得紧张起来，“Merlin？”

 

Merlin呜咽着，“什么？”

 

“没开灯。你要不要 – 我不介意开着灯睡觉的。”

 

事实上，他介意的，但只要能让Merlin觉得更安全，无需一次心跳的时间，他就会把灯打开。

 

Merlin叹口气，翻身躺到另一边，又把Arthur拉向自己直到两人前胸贴着后背抱在一起，“不用，”他睡意朦胧地说，“我有你呢。”

 

之后有足足一个小时，Arthur都无法入睡，沉浸在震惊的幸福中。

 

\----

 

他于拂晓醒来，讨厌的手机一直坚持不懈地震动着叨扰他的清梦。Merlin迷迷糊糊地嘟囔着翻身缩到一边，脑袋埋进枕头里。

 

Arthur踮着脚尖走到昨晚丢下牛仔裤的地方，恼火地想着不管是谁一定要杀了这人，竟胆敢毁掉他这平生第一个完美早晨。

 

不过，当他看清屏幕上的来电显示时，脸色霎时变得苍白，知道自己别无选择，只好接起电话。他最后一次回头看了看几乎全身躲进一堆羽绒被子和枕头里的Merlin，无助地祈祷着，他们还会有下一次。

 

\----

 

“我不明白。这怎么会发生的？”

 

Arthur要紧了牙关。这已经是第三次了，Tristan叔叔带着相同语气的困惑与无力问道，半个人都埋进了小小会议室角落里那张扶手椅中。他看上去疲惫不堪，随时像要撒手不干的样子。

 

“这就在我们没注意的时候发生的。”Arthur说，因为他开始厌烦如此这般毫无帮助的反问句了。他必须向前看。

 

“我以为你应该时刻管着的，Arthur，”Tristan固执地接着问道，“我以为你说会盯着Agravaine的时候，意思就是会小心提防着他的。”

 

“我是盯着他了的。”

 

“那就回答一下这个问题 – 你他妈的怎么不知道这件事情？”

 

Arthur绷紧了下巴，火冒三丈地盯着窗户，因为他实在找不到第二个可以稍稍发泄怒气的出口。也许他低估了Agravaine；也许也低估了对手的实力。到底为什么他会漏掉这件事，可能的解释能铺上一条长长的清单。

 

但简单的回答是，他睁开了眼睛，却不曾仔细去看清。Agravaine并没有那么聪明，事情都清清楚楚地摆在那里，光天化日之下谁都看得到。简单的事实是，Arthur被唯一他不可以拥有的奢侈品牵扯了注意力。

 

这不仅仅是错过了一天在办公室的时间而已。不，这一切早在昨天以前就开始了。Arthur真希望这不是真的，可他明白地很。他不能对自己撒谎，不论他有多疯狂的渴望幻想会持续下去。

 

这一切从Arthur打开门的那一瞬间就开始了，Merlin站在那里，挂着那自命不凡的围巾和明亮夺目的微笑。每一秒钟，他都在想Merlin穿着什么衣服；每个他提早回家的夜晚，盘算着为他们的晚餐做些什么；每个他本该在睡觉却跟Merlin在酒吧逍遥，或者挤在沙发上惬意享受的时刻。每个细微的方面 –  _无数种_ 可能性里，Merlin渗透着他生活的方方面面，把他的人生重塑成那种诱惑得无从抗拒的模样，充斥着美好的愿景和轻松的快乐，让Arthur沉沦于其中，无法自拔。

 

他分散了精力，他允许自己被诱惑冲昏了头脑，所以现在，他们必须面对如此 _困境_ 。

 

“无意冒犯您，先生，不过我想现在不是追究事情如何发生的时候，”Mithian说，声音小心翼翼地却坚定不移，“我们还有时间来补救。”

 

Tristan气得头发都快竖了起来，但Arthur感激地看着她点点头，“你说的没错。我们是不是已经确定只有这3个客户受到了影响？”

 

“只有这3个！”Tristan酸苦地嘲讽着，“他们也就是我们利润的47% _而已_ 。”

 

Arthur在心里默数到5，“我清楚的很，叔叔。”他看着Mithian，扬起眉毛。

 

她平静地点点头，以超乎常人的镇定无视着Tristan唧唧歪歪的嘀咕，“按Bayard的说法，只有Mercia，Cailleach和Caerleon。”

 

“我们也确定，”Pellinore说，安抚地拍拍Drea的肩膀，越过她的肩头扫视着电脑屏幕，“我叫Drea把每笔转账都重复检查过了。”

 

Arthur看着面色苍白惊恐的初级分析师，这个他平时都叫做‘那个香港办公室的大眼睛姑娘’的人，好奇地想他的研究分析部老大究竟怎么想的才会把这么重要的事情交给她。

 

Pellinore仿佛能读懂他的心思一般，“就是Drea发现了资金上的出入。我可以信任她。”

 

Arthur点点头，“所以他到底做了什么？”

 

他们的解释听的越多，Arthur变得越发沮丧沉闷。Agravaine的小算盘远远够不上聪明的等级，可这也正是问题所在。他都不用把自己装饰的光鲜闪亮或是创意十足；他只需要像Mithian第一次为Arthur端上咖啡时那样能读懂他脸上的表情就行了。

 

这份工作从来不是他的选择。他没有Uther对这一切的那种热情，也试过寻找那种驱动着父亲的迷恋或是对权力的渴望 – 却失败了。但他还是能做下来，也可以做到很好。他并不幸福，也许吧，但他很满足，满意自己生活的状态，和以身作则为其他人设下的高标准严要求。他对工作成果相当自豪骄傲，所以，就“包办婚姻”来说，他已经算不错了。人生如同上好了润滑油的机器般轰轰前行。

 

然后Merlin就出现了，毁掉了这一切。

 

“为什么他那些没授权的”……Arthur瑟缩了一下……“ _投资_ 在后续的跟踪里也没人发现？Vivian是不聪明，可她也没这么 _蠢_ 吧，要不然她也做不了我的运营经理。”

 

Pellinore瞥了Mithian一眼，不自在地耸耸肩，“大家都在八卦说他们已经睡在一起了。”

 

Arthur闭上眼，“天啊。”

 

“是啊，枕边的话一定是猛料十足够弥补糟糕的床上表现了。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，有些神经兮兮地四下看了看，“这公司什么时候变成流言中枢了？”他责备地指着Mithian，“别告诉我这么多人里面，是 _Bayard_ 在咖啡间告诉你这些事情的。”

 

她抬起一边完美的眉毛，“你的重点是什么，先生？”

 

“你是 _我的_ 秘书。他是他妈的在做什……”

 

“Arthur，我觉得你不该再说下去了。”Pellinore飞快地插嘴道，Arthur点点头，因为确实，他说的绝对不错。Mithian不是Morgana – 她不会大喊大叫，她只会像忍者一样冷酷无情地很快了却了他的性命，在他感到一丝一毫痛苦前就扬长而去。

 

但他还是投去一个生气的眼神（她毫不意外地直接忽略了），揉了揉额头。他能感觉到偏头痛马上就要排山倒海袭来了。

 

“我就随口问一句，我没注意的时候， _你_ 没在跟我其他雇员上床吧，是不是？”他问Pellinore。

 

分析师歪歪扭扭地冲他坏笑着，“干嘛？你要献身啊？”

 

“先生们。”Mithian淡定地说，Arthur感觉那最后一丝歇斯底里的狂笑眨眼间撒手而去。

 

3个重要的客户正处于巨大损失的边缘，可不是什么好笑的事情。

 

“那么总的说来，在最多不超过3个月里，他们的投资都下了地狱，他们感觉被我们耍了，所以我们欠了他们一屁股债。”

 

Pellinore点头道，“差不多。”

 

Arthur的指尖敲敲桌面，“有多少？假如我们尽可能能撤回一部分，拦下后续的转账，从我们现有的资金中补偿他们损失的部分？”

 

Pellinore摇着头，“你知道董事会不可能批准这么做的。”

 

“好吧。那如果我用自己的私人资金补缺呢？把我持有的债券和股权都算进去。”

 

Pellinore飞快地算了算，“你可能还能救回来其中一个 – 如果运气好的话 – 但是你就会破产，Arthur。”

 

“他为什么要这么做？”Tristan的心思显然还不在这里，“为什么他要这样损害我们的客户？”

 

Arthur眼见着Pellinore和Mithian交换了一个难以置信的眼神，皱起了眉头，因为诚然，他可以理解他们的困顿和沮丧，但Tristan仍然是他们的老板和CEO。忠诚怎么说也得算点分量吧。然后他才想起，Mithian打电话给他正是出于 _忠诚之心_ ，其他人也是一样。

 

“因为董事局在一个月内就要投票决定保留现有管理层还是要求辞职，叔叔，”Arthur耐心提醒着，咬着嘴唇，因为 _其实不然，他现在不应该花时间来解释这些事情的_ ，“如果我们丢掉了3个如此重要的客户，你觉得他们会善罢甘休吗？我不知道Agravaine要怎么说服他们选择他来接班，但我确定他已经有了办法。他显然已经为这策划了好长时间了。”

 

“这恶心的白眼狼，”Tristan愤愤地说，“当年在寄宿学校就该把他弄死的。”

 

Arthur抬起看着他的下属们，为叔叔无法自控的愤怒有些尴尬的脸红着。但Drea的眼睛还直直地盯着屏幕，仿佛害怕呼吸一般，Pellinore有些同情地看了Arthur一眼，而Mithian只是如往常般静静地望着他，等待着进一步指示。

 

一切忽然清晰无比地摆在他眼前，有条不紊地完美计划闪现在脑中 – 下一步计划，在手里拿着这一副烂牌时唯一的出路。这就是为什么现在每个人都看着他的原因，为什么他在做这份工作的原因。

 

“好了，”他说道，淡然镇定，即使现在五脏六腑都已经搅结扭曲，“我们下面这么办。”

 

毕竟，他存在的目的就是这里，只有这里。

 

\----

 

他的手机又震了起来。

 

Arthur叹了口气，躲开了着避难所一般的办公室，眼睛因为长时间直愣愣地盯着屏幕上的数字有些发晕。他看看手机，即使他早已知道那是Merlin。清晨，Merlin尚在熟睡之际Arthur就离开了，留下一张不清不楚的字条解释说办公室里有些急事他得赶过去。

 

10点过后，Merlin第一次打给他。Arthur等着电话被转进语音留言，却不曾打算事后去听一听。那时，他也觉得自己快要吐出来了。

 

现在都快晚上6点了，Merlin已经打了不下10次。每一次，Arthur都盯着屏幕，惊恐地发现自己究竟有多想接起电话。他一直引以为傲的自控呢？这真是不可接受。

 

敲门声响起，Pellinore和Mithian走了进来，表情有些激动。好吧，只有Pellinore听激动的；Mithian只是不那么像一尊石雕了。

 

“Arthur！我知道这有点疯狂，但我想我们找到补救的办法了，”Pellinore说，眼睛明晃晃的有些喘不过气，“Drea还在研究，但如果我们现在就动手，而且能撞点大运的话，我们也许还能盈余一些，而且客户们永远都不会知道出过什么事。哦，还有，你大概也不用破产了。”

 

“这倒是好消息，“Arthur说道，却并不开心。这只是一句话而已。

 

“其实是Mithian的主意。”

 

Arthur有些好奇地瞥着她，“我就知道你还是有点用的。“

 

“就是用来接电话的。”她嘲讽道。

 

“所以你的主意是？”

 

“呃，他把钱都转到几家快要倒掉的公司那里去的，对吧？2家在香港，1家在澳洲，还有2家在日本。我就把他们的数据都调了出来，Mithian打了几个电话。Drea还在做背景调查，但是看上去他们经营不善的原因都只是管理问题。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“你开玩笑吧？”

 

“没，”Pellinore咧嘴一笑，激动之情溢于言表，“我猜，Agravaine就是因为这样才找上他们的 – 不可能仅仅是巧合。他一定是看到了我们现在发现的数据，以为他们在季度末就会关门大吉。”

 

“所以除非有人出手干预，他们确实会倒闭的，”Mithian说道，“我跟其中3家的CEO通了电话；还在等第4家回复。他们很欢迎我们能帮忙出谋划策想想办法，如果我们能救回他们的话。”

 

Arthur挑起眉梢，“如果默罕默德不能走向山的话？”

 

**（译者注：Arthur的原话是If Mohammed doesn’t come to the mountain，出自“if the mountain won’t come to Mohammad, then Mohammad must go to the mountain”，直译意思就是如果山不能到默罕默德面前来，那么默罕默德就要走到山那里去。最早出自培根爵士在1625年出版的《论人生》中，意思是如果事情不能按你所希望改变的话，你就得改变自己。）**

 

“正是如此，”Mithian点点头，“我们不能把钱撤回来，但是能试试挽救这些江河日下的企业。”

 

“而且你完全做得到的，Arthur。记得吗，你过去为Bates，Tintagel，还有该死的Bayard干过的活？”Pellinore尖锐地看了看Mithian，似乎她该为Bayard的所作所为负责一般，“更别提还能让我保持盈利。你可以做到的。小菜一碟。”

 

“没什么是‘小菜一碟’，”Arthur苦着脸说，但即使才刚说出口，他眼前已经展现出万事的走向，“我们还是需要一些资金再填补漏洞。我需要尽快看到风险预测……”

 

“马上就来，老板。”

 

Arthur皱皱鼻子，“别这么叫我，Mithian……”

 

“我得回去打电话了。”她说道，没等Arthur同意就走出办公室。

 

Pellinore急匆匆地跟了出去，“我得去看看Drea的情况。我们会随时报告新动态的。”

 

Arthur盯着他们。有时候，有些日子里，话说回来，他们其实好像并不真正需要他。 **（那还不赶紧辞职走人！）**

 

\----

 

晚上11点那会儿，Merlin终于放弃了继续打他电话。Arthur模糊地知道，但他仍然沉浸在如漩涡般自相冲突的各种数据中（有些甚至不是用英语写的）。他想也许这才算正确，尽管内心深处忍不住也暗自悔恨。

 

这晚他没有回家；他们谁都不曾离开。清晨到来的时候，在正常工作时间开始前，Arthur把自己拖到街对面酒店的商店里买了套换洗的衣服。他们奉上的西装实在太过活泼，几乎有些俏皮了，而店员明目张胆的赞叹眼光又让他暗暗退缩，但事到如今，他已经不在乎了。

 

这天，Merlin给他发了不少短信。Arthur一条都没读。

 

9点，他终于离开了办公室，祈祷着Mithian能帮他买到下一班飞去香港的机票。

 

他知道自己自私又懦弱，但Arthur希望Merlin不会在家，希望今天是他外出与朋友相聚的日子。他不想一切都这么匆匆结束；他祈求着能把这幻影再保留一点点时间，即使这纯粹是出于他百分之百的自私自利。

 

但Merlin当然是在家里，在Arthur进门的瞬间直接冲了上来。

 

“Arthur！谢天谢地 – 我都已经在考虑要不要打电话找人救你了。你还好吗？干嘛不接电话，你这白痴？我急得都快疯了。你都没睡觉，是不是？你看上去糟透了。”

 

愧疚在内心盘旋着，Arthur走上前去，“Merlin……”

 

但Merlin没听他的；他已经站在面前，入侵着Arthur的私人空间，捧着他的脸吻了上来，头重脚轻地于绝望中拉扯着他。Arthur呜咽着也抱紧了他。他好想他，想念他们之间的全部，几乎不顾一切，他……

 

“Merlin，我们得谈谈。”Arthur推开他，开了口，难以相信自己竟然真的要这么做了。

 

Merlin僵住了，盯着他出神，雾蒙蒙的蔚蓝双眼中警报大作。他看上去也疲惫不堪。

 

又美得举世无双。

 

Arthur经过他身边走进厨房。他真是个懦夫，但一如往常的，他想要留停在最安全的角落里，被包围在他那些忠心耿耿的煎锅和器皿中间，空气中弥漫着饭菜的香味儿。

 

“你就这么走了，”Merlin小声说，跟在他身后，“就一张字条，Arthur？我……我都不知道该想什么了，而且你又不接电话。”

 

“我知道；对不起。你回来路上顺利吗？”

 

“Arthur，出什么事了？”

 

Arthur用尽量简单的词语解释给了Merlin听。Merlin全神贯注地听着，一直皱着眉，有些不耐烦的偶尔撅起嘴，因为Arthur说话的方式似乎把他当成了小孩子。

 

“天啊，Arthur，”Merlin等Arthur说完，慢吞吞地拖着声音，沮丧之情挂在脸上，“这都是因为我在你该工作的时候把你拖去做别的事情了？”

 

“不，”Arthur摇摇头，“呃，那也没什么好处，但不是。这不是一天之间就会发生的事情。”

 

“哦，”Merlin轻吐一口气，稍稍放松了些。他清清嗓子，“所以事情很糟糕？”

 

Arthur干巴巴地哼哼了一下，“没错。”

 

“我还是不明白，为什么你就不能回我一条短信 – 好歹我就知道你没一个人躺在什么阴沟里等死。”

 

Arthur深吸一口气，“我不想在电话里跟你说。”

 

“在电话里跟我说什么？”

 

他的心在胸膛里怦怦直跳，仿佛刚飞奔着跑完一场马拉松似的。就是现在了。从现在开始，Merlin会开始恨他。

 

Arthur逼自己抬头看着Merlin，这是最起码的了，“Merlin。对不起，但是我们之间发生的是一个错误。”

 

Merlin张着嘴，“什么？”

 

“我们做过的事情很有趣……呃，老实说，是很美妙，但我们不应该做的。那只是一个错误，永远都不会再发生了。”

 

“我们上床是个错误？那其他的呢？”

 

“你在说什么？”

 

“唔，我们……我以为我们……你以为我会只因为身体的欲望跟你睡？”

 

“Merlin，不论我们……我们有过什么……或者你认为我们有过什么 – 这些都结束了。我不能和你在一起。对不起。”

 

“就因为你工作上不太顺心？Arthur，这也太可笑了。你觉得别人就从来不会碰到麻烦吗？我上个星期 _差点_ 被炒了。要是你忘记了的话，我再提醒你一下，我还跟 _Cenred_ 这样的人一起工作呐。你以为我们有谁是在轻轻松松过日子的吗？你他妈到底怎么想的？你要跟我分手就因为你叔叔是个烂人？”

 

“我不是要跟你分手，因为我们从来就没有开始过！”Arthur忽然发飙了，“拜托，Merlin，别跟个小孩子似的。我们上过 _一次_ 床。我又不是跟你求婚了，是不是？”

 

Merlin的脸颊上忽青忽紫，但他没有立刻说话 – 只是惊愕地站在原地，难以置信地沉默着，摇着头。

 

“你不是这样的人，Arthur，”终于，他轻声说，一副受伤却倔犟的模样，“你为什么要这么做？听我说，有时候我们都会不得不……”

 

“不，我们不是‘ _都不得不_ ’，Merlin，”Arthur生气地说，“你在工作上碰到麻烦？那算什么事。没有人每天需要靠着你的成功活下去，或者老实说，是靠着你的 _每件做错的事_ 。我面对的事情不是 _麻烦_  – 你难道没在听我说话吗？是灾难。如果我挽救不回来，不是只有我的工作命悬一线；你怎么不明白？还有我父亲，Helen，那个没出生的孩子，还有Morgana，他们所有人的财务安全，看在老天的份上。还包括所有为我工作的人，因为我知道 – 我就是 _知道_ 如果Agravaine赢了，他会把公司一片一片撕碎，你觉得现在这样的形势有谁能轻易找到工作？我必须照顾我的员工 – 这显然是你从来不需要考虑的事情！”

 

Merlin的眼睛如点燃了一般，“哦，我当然也要照顾别人的，Arthur。虽然不总是在钱上面，但是当然也有钱，所以我明白的。你需要处理这些事情 – 那就处理啊。你怎么想的会觉得我是挡了你的道？”

 

“因为 _你已经挡了我的道了_ ！”Arthur吼道，“要不是因为你，所有的这一切都不会发生，如果我对你新发型的兴趣没有超过对那该死的股市行情。”

 

Merlin张了张嘴，“你觉得这都是 _我的_ 错？”

 

“不，Merlin，”Arthur说道，愤怒忽然烟消云散，“错在我。但你是我犯错的原因。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼。

 

“你是牵扯了我注意力的身外之物，”Arthur祈求着他会理解，“一次 _放纵_ 。可我有其他责任。我不能 – 拥有你。太多人倚靠着我了。也许这次我能弥补好，但就算我做到了，也绝不能允许这样的情况再出现一次。我知道你不明白，还有，对你来说，这些看上去都很荒唐。可我就是做不到。这对我来说比你想象的痛苦成千上万倍。”

 

半晌，Merlin静默地审视着他，燃烧的面颊褪色成不自然的苍白，“不，”他慢慢地说，摇着头，“不，我不觉得，否则你现在就不会说这些话了。”

 

Arthur闭上眼，“Merlin……”

 

“你真的……真的一点都不在乎我，是不是？这些对你来说都毫无意义……昨天晚上什么也不算，之前更加不算？我真的只是……这都算什么？一夜纵情？我以为……我真的以为你……”他爆发出一记颤抖的狂笑，怀疑地摇晃着，“天，我真是笨的可以。”

 

“Merlin，听我说……”

 

“天啊，拜托，别试图说得更好听了。你要离开我，就在跟我睡过一次之后，去把所有精力放回到那个你恨透了的工作上去。哇，我想单从寻欢作乐的评分来说，我的等级真是低得不能再低了，对不对？”

 

Arthur艰难地吞咽着，“这些跟你无关。”

 

“不，你说的不错，是没关系，”Merlin尖刻地点点头，下巴醒目地突兀在空气中，眼里闪现着冰冷锋利的神色，与他总是友好温暖的面庞格格不入，“这只是关于你的事情。这是关于你如何让他们把你锁在华丽的高墙后，困在僵硬的衣衫中，好叫你一辈子做牛做马，因为你以为这就是你欠了你父亲的，欠了你家庭的，还有这个世界上每个操蛋的人。这是关于你竟然在美好的事物就直挺挺地站在你面前的时候，却还是睁眼瞎一样看不到。”

 

Arthur短暂地闭上双眼，咬咬嘴唇。

 

Merlin不明白。他当然不会明白。Arthur早料到了，但预料真正发生的时候却不会让他轻松一分一毫。他叹口气。所以除此之外，别无他法了。他暗自希望过不同的结局，但是 – 他本来就知道的；从一开始，他就知道结尾会如何书写。

 

Merlin不会理解；他只会看到Arthur撕碎了他给予的信任。伤害Merlin是Arthur最不愿意做的事，但他别无选择。如果他的父亲没有重病在身，如果Helen没有怀孕，如果Merlin没有能力把他的心神全部偷走，如果他只是个有张漂亮脸蛋的傻瓜……

 

他的目光落到微波炉的时钟上，知道时间所剩无几。他摆正了肩膀。

 

“Merlin，对不起，我知道我很……”他苦苦思索着挤出一个词，但字典里哪有什么词能完整表达呢；他选了最俗的一个，“很无礼，但是……我需要你离开。离开这里，我是说。我真的很抱歉。你可以随便选间酒店，账记在我这里就好。”

 

Merlin沉默不语。Arthur能感觉到他的凝视，坚定不移又震慑人心。他清清喉咙，“你不必今晚就走。我马上就要去赶飞机，我回来只是要收拾行李。但如果我回来前，你能离开的话，我会很感谢你的。”

 

Merlin一言不发。Arthur不敢直视他的眼睛，但Merlin走上前来的时候，他别无他法，眼睛背叛了大脑迎向Merlin的双眸。Arthur颤抖地叹息着，几乎当场崩溃。

 

“Arthur，求你别这样，”Merlin小声哀求着，“不是为了我，是为了你。你不是第一个说我不值得的人；每个我遇见的男人都是如此，所以这也不是什么新鲜事了。我经过许多次了，所以才知道我能挺过去的。当然，这次会很难受，因为我可能从来没像喜欢你这样喜欢过别人，但我会没事的。总会没事的。可是你……Arthur，如果我走了，你就什么都没有了。求你了， _求你_ 别这样。” **（Lia的心在滴血啊，都这份上了小梅子想得竟然还是二瑟！）**

 

Arthur快要窒息了，他不能呼吸，嗓子里紧紧地堵着铅块。他眨眨眼，转过头；他不能再看着Merlin的眼睛，再多一秒也不行。说话的时候，连自己的声音都认不出来 – 嘶哑地心如死水。

 

“走的时候把钥匙留在门口。”

 

他走过Merlin身边，冲进房间，努力眨着眼抬起头。

 

20分钟后，他走出房间，提着箱子却不知道里面装了什么，机械地往厨房看了一样，但Merlin早已不知所踪。

 

\----

 

香港，悉尼，回到香港，迪拜，东京 – Arthur开始感觉自己像是手脚都被拉扯着飞行在大陆之间，不太确定四肢是不是都在同一个地方。他一天工作20个小时；他睡觉的时间几乎都在飞机上；他有时候搞不清自己到底在说哪国语言。但最后，虽然进展缓慢，却毋庸置疑，他们的计划成功了，尽管他们像是在给一艘漏洞百出的沉船贴膏药似的，遗漏了一小片就意味着全军覆没。

 

他没时间吃饭，没时间睡觉，却总能找到时间想起Merlin。

 

Arthur不明白。他明明已经了结了他们之间的事，不论过程和方式有多难堪。Merlin再也没有真真切切地站在一边去分散他的精力，可Arthur还是心神不定。Arthur _想_ 他 – 每天都想念他的脸庞，碧蓝的双眼看着他哈哈大笑；想念他那些尖锐地嘲讽和好看的围巾；他那上瘾的咖啡因，还有目光对准Arthur的时候，似乎总能看穿他，看进他的 _身体_ ，穿透他的心底，却仍然爱着他发现的东西。

 

这些怎么会发生，可每过一天，Arthur的思念有增无减。每次，眼角捕捉到一个高高瘦瘦的人时，Arthur都会转身寻找，失落却因每个错误更痛彻心肺，因为那当然不会是Merlin。每个清晨都比前一个更辛苦落寞，而夜晚……

 

梦境像是在渴望中永无休止的折磨，充斥着火热的亲吻，Merlin皮肤的气息，Arthur的手指划过他的身体，他嘴唇的味道，还有他的声音。Arthur浑身大汗，气喘吁吁地醒来，纠缠在酒店里清新的被单中，伸手找寻着并不存在的枕边人。他释放的时刻 – 在少数几个一觉醒来却已无可挽回的时刻 – 更加酸涩痛苦，而他痛恨那些夜晚，因为眼眶中泪水盈盈，又无能为力。他平时从未感觉如此无助与寂寞。

 

而更悲哀的，是那几段属于他的短短的零散时间，通常是在等飞机起飞，或者接车到来的时候。他的思绪不可避免地徘徊着思量Merlin在做什么。他有没有找到住的地方？他工作顺心吗？Gwaine是不是已经把他操的不省人事，好让他开心一些？

 

这些念头夹杂着强烈的愤怒和愧疚在脑子里横冲直撞，因为他哪来的权利吃醋嫉妒。但更致命的是，他坐立不安地想到Merlin是不是也在难过。

 

Merlin会好起来的，他自己说过。他会好起来，Arthur一次次提醒自己。Merlin很坚强。Merlin能撑过去。他面对过比这更糟糕的事情。他会好起来；他必须好起来。有时候，Arthur的理智只能苦苦攥紧这句话，如同抓着最后一根稻草般，这也是唯一能阻止他的东西了，才不会丢下一切冲回伦敦，去愈合所有他划开的伤口。 **（Lia只能说我理解Arthur的想法，却完全不能接受啊！）**

 

\----

 

大阪。他记得那个机场，一个奇怪的像岛屿一样的东西 – 然后就是一片空白。

 

他在医院病床上醒来，胳膊上扎着一根管子。他们告诉他是病因是精疲力竭和太多忘记吃的饭，也许，对于他的身体来说，他们没说错 – 他会跟新的一样完好无损，一个好心的医生在签字同意他出院前如是承诺。

 

Arthur什么也没说。 **（还记得小梅子之前说过如果不改变的话，总有一天这些事情会要了他的命的话么？）**

 

\----

 

将近3周后，Arthur回到如常潮湿多雨的伦敦。他的行李被遗失在太平洋和大西洋之间某处，而他甚至找不到力气去介意。他不想回家。他也不想去办公室。

 

Morgana穿着褪色的牛仔裤和抹胸上衣打开了门，按现在这天气，露肉露的可真够多的，被这几个月在亚马逊丛林的时光变得浑身散发着迷人光彩。

 

“Arthur？”

 

“嗨，Morgana。”

 

她脸上出现一道严厉的表情，但在迎他入门时已经四散瓦解，森严的神色融化在熟悉悲伤的疲惫中。

 

“哦，Arthur。你这次又干什么好事了？”

 

他的嘴角尴尬地扭曲着，“你这里有酒吗？”

 

她叹口气，闪到一边请他进了屋子。

 

\----

 

他们喝完一整瓶摩根船长的时候，Arthur也差不多说完了。

 

**（译者注：他们喝的是Captain Morgan，由Diageo旗下生产的一种朗姆酒，名字来源于17世纪活跃在加勒比地区的威尔士海盗亨利·摩根爵士，好吧，就是传说中那种背后有英国政府撑腰的海盗…wiki link在[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Captain_Morgan)）**

 

Morgana一副什么都明白的表情冲他眨眨眼，似乎在等着他再说些什么。最后，她吐出一口气，优雅地从沙发一角起身伸展着四肢，穿过客厅走向吧台，跨过Arthur身体。他歪歪脑袋，趴在厚重的地毯上看着她的一举一动。她的步态不太稳定，但Arthur清楚地很。有机会的话，他姐姐能把魔鬼鱼喝到桌子底下去。

 

她回来的时候手里举着另一个瓶子，不由分说塞进Arthur怀里叫他打开，又不顾颜面地一屁股坐回垫子上。Arthur眯起眼睛，“Kilo Kai？开玩笑吧你？” **（译者注：也是一种朗姆酒）**

 

“闭嘴倒酒。”

 

他乖乖照做了。第一口辣的他皱起脸，“我就不能加点可乐吗？”

 

“不行。”

 

Arthur缩了回去。有那么一会儿，他们只是静静地喝着。

 

“如果你不是我弟弟，”Morgana若有所思地说，“要是你不是我弟弟，Arthur，我一定冲你开枪了，我发誓。Merlin是我的朋友。就算他不是 – 你怎么对任何人做出这种事？明知道他经历过的那些？”

 

Arthur哀叹着，“我知道。你记不记得你总说要把我关进疯人院的？也许你应该这么做的。”他抿了一口酒，颓丧地又来了一口，“所有的事情都清清楚楚摆在我脑子里，我必须做的事情。我想要什么并不重要。因为 _我_ 无关紧要，因为 _他_ 无关紧要。”他眯着眼睛看她，“这能说的通了吗？”

 

Morgana叹息着，“是的，不幸能说的通。是你的那种逻辑，但是能说通。”

 

“我几乎都不敢相信我干了什么，可是 – 我还能怎么做呢？大多数人的利益……”

 

“好了，你给我听着，闭嘴，”Morgana训斥道，坐起身子，“第一，你是个白痴。第二，是的，那次是你搞砸了，可好歹你也别骗自己为什么会做后来的事情了。” **（译者注，Morgana说，first of all, your inner geek is showing。我看懂这句话的意思了，却没明白放在这里是什么意思，有谁帮帮忙？）**

 

“我没有……”

 

“哦，拜托 – 你在拯救我们的财务危机？Arthur， _得了吧_ ，”她责备道，“你难道不知道就算Uther就算没了所有在Pendragon & Gorlois的股份，他还有几百万地产和其他不动产，再加上苏黎世银行里大概差不多数目的资产？破产这两字就算上门去了他也认不出来的。”她不耐烦地拂开前额的头发，“而且我就算这辈子从此再也不工作了，还是能获得很滋润，非常滋润。你都 _知道_ 的，是不是？毕竟，我们的账户都是你在管。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼。呃，如果非要这么说的话……

 

“至于你的员工，搞什么笑啊你？就算你今天没开除他们，你没把他们丢到大街上，还是没人 –  _没有一个人_ ，Arthur，我说的是 _这个地球上没有一家公司_  – 能保证终身雇佣的。所以就算不是为了你的理智，那也为了我的，别再以为我们需要这家公司永远经营下去了。”

 

“这是父亲的毕生心血……”

 

“所以你才这么费尽心思的；为什么你会忍受Tristan还把控着Agravaine的原因。你觉得如果你能再拯救大家一次，只要再来一次英雄般的营救，Uther就会终于注意到你，为你自豪。”

 

Arthur翻个白眼，“你也太荒唐了。我连说都不能跟他说，就算我说了，他也只会说我当初就不应该放任事情发展到需要有人出手相救的地步。”

 

“完全没错。所以也到时间把这些话真的听进去了。你已经不是那个小男孩儿了，Arthur。别再做这些讨好他的事情；你永远成功不了的。他是 _Uther_ 。他是你父亲，但他永远不会成为你想要的爸爸。”

 

Arthur忍下了本能似的反驳。他很生气，一如既往地烦躁，每当Morgana开始教训他的时候，但这次，他像是胸口被人打了一拳似的，惊恐地怀疑着Morgana说的究竟是不是对的。

 

“我也曾经和你一样的，你知道吗，”Morgana轻声叹道，半闭着双眼看着他，“当我刚搬来和你们一起住的时候，我真的很努力地想让他喜欢我。所以我才那么恨你。因为我在嫉妒；我以为都是你的错。你是那个 _血统纯正_ 又备受宠爱的儿子，而我却是他跟最好朋友的妻子鬼混之后遗留下来令人羞耻的副产品。”

 

“但我马上就发现其实你的境况比我更早。他从来不会真正注意到我，但至少他也不会对我抱有期望。”

 

“要是被别的谁听到了，一定会以为我们童年有多悲惨呢。”Arthur不服气地嘟囔着，尽管他清楚的很，Morgana句句戳中要害。

 

Morgana笑着揉揉他的头发，“但是我们找到了彼此。这好歹也算点胜利吧。”

 

这样傻乎乎的Morgana可真少见，不过他的乐呵劲儿在Morgana狠狠拉他头发的时候立刻消失无踪。

 

“ _啊_ 。”

 

“白痴。我不知道你们之间怎么了，可我从来没见过Merlin郁郁寡欢的样子。”

 

Arthur猛地坐了起来，“你见过Merlin了？什么时候？”

 

“我为什么要告诉你？”

 

“ _Morgana_ 。”

 

她叹了口气，“大概一周前。我撞到他了 – 真的就在街上跟他撞了个满怀。洒了他一身咖啡。他没办法，只能去换衣服，所以我才知道他当时住在酒店里。他没告诉我原因；他几乎就是逃走了。”

 

“他怎么样？”

 

她投来一道阴沉的目光，“糟透了。他瘦了很多，好像他身上本来还有多少肉似的。他看上去……我不知道，好像他历经了千辛万苦，却还是孤苦伶仃的孑然一身。他那模样就跟机器人，或者说僵尸一样。我从来没见过他那种样子，就连跟Val分手之后也没有。”

 

“Val是谁？”

 

“那他妈的有什么关系，Arthur？Merlin在男人身上运气总是不太好，可我从来没想过你也会去伤透他的心。”

 

Arthur吞咽着，“你知不知道他现在……有没有在跟谁约会？”

 

Morgana简直要跳起来了，但还是默然地盯着他，“我都不知道你这算是恶心还是可悲了。我真的完完全全搞不清楚Merlin到底怎么喜欢上你的。我要开始怀疑你是不是给他下药了。”

 

Arthur的前额抵在膝盖上，默不作声。到头来，Morgana说的一字不假。

 

“不过……等等，”她说着站起身，“坐这儿等着。”

 

她很快回来了，手里捏着一个白色信封。

 

“这是什么？”Arthur问，实在没什么兴趣。

 

“Merlin叫我把这个给你。他说本来要寄给你的，不过反正碰见我了……”

 

Arthur从她手里一把抄过信封，差点把纸都撕开了。

 

Morgana不满地呼呼着，“笨蛋。”

 

Arthur连听都没停，急切地想要知道信封里的内容？里面是不是一张字条？ _拜托写张字条吧_ 。就算满篇都是咒骂也好，Arthur等不及要去读一读，即使他已经听不到，Merlin的话。

 

但不是字条 – 是一张打印出来的Google地图。地址不太熟悉，大概在Maidenhead那里 **（译者注：反正就是离伦敦大约41公里的某个小镇子，直接上[wiki link](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maidenhead)）** 。标着地点的小旗子似乎是点在了一大片宽广的空地中间。

 

Arthur翻过纸面，但背后空空如也，一字半句都没有。他困惑地看着Morgana，“我不明白。他这意思是叫我去死？”

 

Morgana皱着眉，从他手里拿过地图研究着。出乎Arthur意料的是，她的嘴角边缓缓地弯处一道微笑，眼眸有些怀疑地闪烁着，仿佛被深深地感动了似的。

 

“Morgana？”

 

“哦，他真是……”她哽咽着，“哦， _Merlin_ ，”她冲Arthur皱着眉，“他也许真的很爱你，你这混蛋。”

 

Arthur的心在胸膛里狠狠俯冲了一下，“你在说什么？”

 

她折好地图，“明天早上6点；准备好。我开车带你去。”

 

无论他再怎么努力，Morgana也不肯吐露半点实情了，直到她把他轰出了家门。

 

\----

 

要是说Arthur那晚辗转反侧基本没睡，那也不算夸张。Morgana开着红色敞篷宾利停下来的时候，他早已等在路边。她扬起眉毛看着他。

 

“进来吧。要是路上你敢问一个字我们要去哪里，我就把你踢下车。”

 

Arthur皱着眉，但还是点了头。

 

\----

 

将近2个小时的路途浸淫在压抑的沉默中，尽管Arthur怀疑可能只有他才觉得沉重。Morgana看上去心情不错，甚至跟着车里叫人摸不着头脑的印度音乐哼唱着。

 

他固执地告诉自己不能现在就开口叫她得逞（而且他也实在太了解她，知道她威胁的话绝对不是玩笑），但这毫无疑问是他经历过的各种考验中最严峻的一个，特别是当车子在一片广阔明媚的旷野边转弯的时候。

 

Arthur已经能看见远处树林的阴影后那点点白色喷气，感觉自己的心跳漏了一拍。天，这怎么可能？回想起来，他以前就知道这附近确实有一片老旧的飞行训练场，可再一思索，世界上这么多地方，Merlin却把他带到这里来，怎么也说不通啊。

 

Morgana熟练地开过铁轨上拱起的桥面，然后到了两栋黄兮兮的楼房，在比较大的那幢前停下车。入口处的牌子看上去80年代后期就在那里了，而且从此再没人擦过上面的灰，写着：星…天飞…俱…部。 **（以防有同学看不懂，标志上写的是星期天飞行俱乐部）**

 

Arthur眨眨眼，转身看着Morgana。

 

“去吧。”她说道，恍惚间被怀旧的心情围绕了一半，脸上挂着忧郁的微笑。

 

“Morgana，怎么……”

 

她叹口气，“你就进去吧，Arthur。”

 

他慢慢地走下车，紧张而疑惑。他不知道为什么心会突然之间跳得疯狂失措，但Arthur明白，不论里面等着他的是什么，也许都比站在这里等待要强的多。

 

他走上破烂的石阶，拉开大门，有些昏暗的屋子让他暂时什么也看不见了。

 

“有人吗？需要我帮忙吗？”

 

他找寻着那温柔灿烂的声音，眨着眼清空视线。前台那里坐着一个年轻的女人；她看上去挺可爱的，暗色的肌肤，和善的眼睛，还有甜美的微笑……

 

“等一下，我见过你！”Arthur脱口而出，“你在Northbank那里跟Merlin一起吃过午饭！你跟那个看上去像电影明星一样的人。”

 

她盯着他，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛，先前的微笑隐隐褪去，直到忽然灵光乍现。

 

“哦，”她说，话音中的韵律安抚着他，“你就是 _Arthur_ 。”

 

Arthur更加迷糊了，“是的。”

 

她欢快地笑了笑，“我叫Gwen。很高兴见到你。Merlin说过你可能会来的，虽然他也说可能性不大。”

 

Arthur的心沉了下去，“他是这么说的？”

 

“嗯，但是没关系。你现在来了，是不是？”

 

“我还是不知道要做……”

 

“稍等，”她说道，拿起电话飞快地拨出号码，“Lance？你能到前台来一下吗？不。不行，真的很急。”挂上电话的时候她的微笑仍然明亮醒目，“他马上就来。”

 

Arthur有些厌烦了，“听我说，小姐……”

 

“叫我Gwen。”

 

“好吧，Gwen。我想知道到底现在是什么情况，如果你不介意告诉我的话。”

 

她又笑了笑，“就等一小会儿，好不好？Lance会跟你解释清楚的。”

 

Arthur不满地吐了口气，但还是点点头，胳膊交叉在胸前有些生气地向窗边踱去。Morgana的车已经不在车道上了，他短暂地想了想她是不是已经把他丢在这里了。

 

“抱歉，我没办法给你端些茶或是咖啡，”Gwen有些窘迫地说，“饮料没库存了。不过饮水机里还有水，如果你……”

 

“不用了，”Arthur突兀地说，又想了想，加上一句，“谢谢。”

 

现在有了点空闲时间四下张望一番，这地方看上去确实寒酸地很。不过倒是挺干净的，一尘不染，也没有蜘蛛结网，充裕的盆栽显然被人精心呵护着。但同时，墙上也有漏水的暖气管留下的一条湿痕；涂漆在角落里和边缘微微脱落；Gwen桌子上的那台电话看上去像是贝尔正式发明电话前在工作室里捣鼓出来的样机；访客的沙发俗里俗气的，一端还有弹簧探头探脑；而且 – 呃，这里好像除了Gwen就再没第二个人了。似乎这个地方上一次有顾客光临还是上个世纪的事情了。

 

猛然间，Arthur意识到Gwen也在盯着他从头到脚打量着，就在他窥看着四周环境的时候。他有些不自在地想起，她认识Merlin，也是Merlin的朋友。她会怎么想，看到他脸上这不太满意的表情？Merlin对她说过什么？

 

但Gwen只是偷窥被抓个正着的时候可爱地刷红了脸，张开嘴也许是要道歉……

 

不过与此同时，一个男人混杂着外头的清新空气走了进来，散发着机油和金属的刺鼻味道。这就是在那个终生难忘的日子里，Arthur见过跟Merlin和Gwen在一起的男人。

 

“哦，你好，”他说，皱起的眉头中迷惑大于不满，然后扭头看着Gwen，“我不知道我们今天有人预约了。“

 

“我们现在这不是就有了，”她笑着说，“这是Arthur。”

 

“Arthur？哦。 _哦_ 。呃，嗨。我叫Lancelot，不过大家都叫我Lance。”

 

Arthur跟他握了手，这场景还是叫他本能地有些莫名其妙，“Arthur Pendragon。”

 

“嗯。呃，是的，没错，”Lance有些困窘地轻声笑了笑，“那好吧，Gwen，我想我们这就出发了？”

 

她点点头，迷恋地冲他微笑着，“注意安全。”

 

Lance还以更加痴恋的笑意，“一直都很小心的。”他转头看向Arthur，“请跟我来。”

 

他们穿过一条昏沉狭长的走廊，走向似乎是出口的地方。Arthur拒绝像个懦夫一样向Lance提那些跟Merlin有关的问题，即使到了那会儿，沮丧失落已经完全无法形容他的心境。不过也没人说他必须沉默不语，不是吗？

 

“那么，你是这里的老板喽？”

 

“这飞行俱乐部？”Lance问道，有些被惊吓的样子，“不。我只是个资深飞行教练。呃，其实是唯一剩下的教练了，自从上周Brad辞职之后，我猜Gwen和我离开也只是时间问题了。”

 

即使和Merlin度过了许多的时光，Arthur还是对Lance头次见面就肯轻松大方的分享这么多私人信息有些不安。倒不是说此时此刻这样的慷慨大方对他没好处，但仍然……人们究竟都是 _怎么_ 能把喜怒哀乐都随时摆在脸上的？难道他们不怕受伤？难道Merlin……

 

Arthur顽固地不让自己再往下想了，“这里看上去有些破旧了。”他小心地说道。

 

Lance耸耸肩，“老板从来就不关心飞行 – 他买下这个地方只因为当时看上去是笔好买卖。但现在经济危机这么厉害，人们多半都不会愿意把钱花在周末的飞行表演和课程上了。我试过去说服Hengeist把这地方改造成一个真正的飞行学校，但对他来说直接卖掉更方便。”

 

Lance语带苦涩，饱含着因他人轻描淡写地打发自己热爱的事物而产生的深切痛苦。Arthur很是共鸣，如果他们真的谈起飞行的话。

 

“你就没想过从他手里把这地方买下来？”

 

Lance哼哼着，“我试过跟一些投资人联络，但谁都不肯听。至于我自己，好吧 – 对于一个空军退役飞行员来说算混得不错了，可也没有钱到那种地步呐。”

 

“你服过役？”

 

这一次，回答简短生硬，“嗯。”过了一会儿，“往这边走。”

 

他们走进阳光中，Arthur不由得眯了一下眼睛。小小的机库外只停着3架飞机，其中2架还覆盖着厚厚的帆布，显然是久久无人使用了。第三架却美轮美奂，精致洁净的自由者XL-2号。

 

**（译者注：Lance的那架飞机叫Liberty XL-2，可以作为私人飞机或是训练机。由Ivan Shaw设计，他也是欧罗巴号飞机的设计师。由自由航空生产，截至2012年10月总计出厂132架次，单机价格在18万美元左右，wiki link在[这里](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Liberty_XL2)）**

 

“她可真美。”Arthur几乎屏住了呼吸，想也没想就说出了口。

 

Lance温暖地笑了笑，“的确如此。我拼拼凑凑才买下了她。Gwen的父母也帮了些忙。”他有些尴尬。

 

Arthur挪不开视线，本能地伸出手抚摸着优雅精美的机翼线条。和之前在前台时一样，Arthur感觉自己正被盯着看，这次换成了Lance。他知道自己的痴恋之情溢于言表，却怎么也忍不住。

 

“你想开一下吗？”

 

Arthur盯着Lance，被惊呆了，“你肯让我开你的飞机？就这样？你都不认识我。”

 

“呃，你有执照的，不是吗？”他的嘴角划过一道不易察觉的窃窃微笑，“而且我也欠了某人一个大人情。”

 

Arthur还不能就这么没头没脑地问出口这一切都意味着什么，这一切都是怎么回事。身旁这美丽的金属生命召唤着他，太过强烈，所以，无论事实如何，他抵挡不过。就像当时和Merlin在一起一样，他甚至都不愿意去阻拦自己。

 

坐上驾驶舱，忽然他就意识到了马上要发生的事。他的双手稳如止水，五脏六腑却微微发抖，在激动与不敢相信中纠缠成紧紧的死结，回忆中的美好汹涌袭来。他一直在等着梦会醒来，让这场美好的幻境随时结束，等Lance赶他出去。 **（所以二瑟和梅子在一起的时候也一直是抱着等梦结束的心情么？所以公司出问题的时候才那么认命，连一点努力都没有尝试就直接分手？）**

 

但Lance只是冷静地指引着他开上跑道，小声赞同着他在飞行前的最后的检查，仿佛这只是他们每天的习惯罢了，仿佛这只是小事一桩而已。Arthur的心随着飞机越来越快的速度也在胸膛中疯狂跳动着，然后他只知道自己拉动了控制杆，一阵背推后，他们已经开始 _飞翔_ 。

 

他几乎遗忘了这种感觉 – 跳出地心引力的狂乱欣喜，在空中呼啸盘旋，似乎地面上的一切都无法束缚住他。胸口填充着各种醉人的感受 – 一个孩童飞上天空的狂喜；那一刻真真切切掌控生命一切的自信。最重要的，无处不在的绝对 _自由_ 。

 

每年到了现在这个时候，好天气可不多。晴空无云，蔚蓝闪烁，空气温柔透明地浮动，清风徐徐。发动机稳稳地呼啸着，飞机如同训练有素的舞伴一样急切地听候着驾驶员指挥。感觉无与伦比。

 

宛如 _天堂_ 。

 

这比任何运动都刺激惊险，比任何药物都令人晕眩，强烈的简直不可能存在于人间，却又自由自在。就在几周之前，也许Arthur会觉得这种感觉比性爱更棒，不过现在他也许不会再如此对比了，因为和Merlin共度的那个夜晚仍在梦里折磨着他，带来一次次尴尬的清晨，24小时被渴望充斥交织。他的飞行恢弘壮丽，而完美一词中缺失的唯一一片，就是坐在身旁的人，如果不是Lance，而是Merlin。

 

Lance开口说他们该回去了的时候，他以为自己要死了。

 

\----

 

跑道上，发动机静默无声，飞行后的例行检查都已完成，他们无言地坐下。

 

“你是个天生的飞行员，”最后，Lance轻声说，“你没把飞行当工作真是可惜了。”

 

Arthur艰难地转过身，看着Lance。他们根本就是陌生人，然而一次共享过在天空中的感受，已经把之间的某些屏障打破，“Merlin跟你说了什么？”

 

Lance的眼色相当阴沉，“不多，”他耸耸肩，“但也够了。”

 

“我搞砸了，”Arthur小声说，“我伤害了他。”

 

“我猜到了。”

 

“他应该叫你揍我一顿的，不是给我一份礼物 – 不是这个。他为什么要这么做？”

 

Lance难过地笑笑，“因为他是 _Merlin_ 。他总是相信别人，就算他们根本不相信自己的时候。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“你？”

 

“很久以前了。我从空军退役的时候……就我当时的样子，要不是有Merlin，估计最后不是喝到死，就是进大牢。他相信我。天晓得为什么，经过了那么多，可他还是对我们比什么都信心十足。他让我 _想_ 把自己拉回来。”他的表情温柔了一些，“他还把我介绍给了Gwen。”

 

“这就是他做的事情，Arthur。他自己不知道，可他总能把别人救回来。即使连他们自己都不想被救赎的时候。” **（还记得Merlin说过他也在照顾别人么？）**

 

Arthur咬着嘴唇，嗓子眼紧得难受，“我该怎么办？”

 

Lance直直地瞪着他，“本来我是会叫你直接去死的，但是我见过他和你在一起的样子，也见过他后来的样子。”他眯起眼睛，“你自己怎么想的？”

 

答案脱口而出，毫不迟疑，只不过Arthur从来没有大声说出来过，他总以为自己不会有胆量说出口，“我爱他。我爱上他了。”

 

半晌，Lancelot在他眼中搜寻着什么，最后，终于点点头，双肩从紧绷的线条中放松下来，“Merlin相信所有人，除了一个：他自己。”

 

“那我该做什么？”

 

Lance看着他，“你倾尽全力。你可以上刀山下火海，渡五洋跨六河，向老天祈祷你还能说服他相信你。没别的办法了。还有，Arthur？”

 

Lance探过身子，“Merlin总是带着一副勇敢的面具，但我想这是最后一次能有人敲开他的心门了。如果你弄砸了，我不认为他还能再变回那个活蹦乱跳的人。这次不行了。所以如果你真的爱他……”

 

“我明白，”Arthur轻声说道，“我保证。”

 

Lance点点头，“如果你敢把事情弄得更糟，我就不是揍你一顿这么简单了。”

 

Arthur的嘴唇弯了弯，“我不指望你会饶了我。”

 

他走回主楼那里，发现Morgana和Gwen聊得正欢。他们显然熟识已久，但Arthur现在真的没时间管这么多。

 

“我现在就得回伦敦去。”他说道，就这一次，Morgana没争论。

 

“你要去做什么？”一上了路，她就着急地问，甚至懒得掩饰焦虑的心情。

 

“尽快跟Bayard见面。”

 

“Bayard？为什么？”

 

Arthur笑了笑，“我要给他一份无法拒绝的邀约。”

 

 _然后我要去把Merlin_ _追回来_ ，他在心里对自己默默地补充道，心脏伴随着胜利的鼓点欢快的跳动着。 **（很不厚道地暗自希望再见面的时候小梅子把二瑟揍一顿吧。。。）**

 

 _Mer-lin_ 。 _Mer-lin_ 。 _Mer-lin_ 。

 

\----

 

回过头来看，Arthur会觉得这是他有生以来第一次真正享受过的董事局会议。他以近期的投资和并购案开场，有意淡化自己在其中的角色，而感谢了Agravaine为公司带来“这些激动人心的新机遇”，又不至于让客户或者公司高管有所警觉。

 

董事们不是傻瓜，Agravaine脸上已经忽青忽紫，但因为Arthur并没有真的明说他做了什么，而那些投资现在又能确保比原先多出一倍的利润，他也不能为自己辩解一字半句。

 

这是简单的部分。正如Arthur预料的那样，董事会投票要求把Tristan请下CEO宝座，又一致邀请Arthur接过权杖。他跟Morgana交换了一个长长的眼神，才重新在讲台上立正。

 

他向屋子里扫视一圈，看着那些盯着他的面孔，都深信不疑他会用余生的时间，妥善照料他们的资产。Arthur能看出来他们对这一选择多么心满意足，又问了问自己，搜索着一星半点愉快或是惊喜的火花，哪怕只是一丁点儿对自己创造的成就产生的满足感。

 

什么也没有。热情不再，骄傲褪去。他已站在世界顶端，到过这里的人屈指可数，可他毫无知觉。

 

Morgana一点都没说错；Merlin一点都没说错。也该到了Arthur明白的时候了。

 

“你们给予我的信任让我受宠若惊，”Arthur说，脉搏渐快。那种感觉又来了，就是第一次遇见Merlin的那种感觉 – 仿佛他下一步就要跳下悬崖，坠入无边无际的黑暗中似的。让他头晕眼花，却实实在在，“但恐怕我必须冒昧地拒绝这份好意。”

 

屋子里顿时充盈着炸开了锅似的窃窃私语，还有些小声不满的评论穿过房间。Arthur静静地等着。

 

“我并不像我父亲那样天生适合做这份工作，也没办法那样兢兢业业。不过，我不会把公司丢给一个我不能绝对信任的人，正因如此，我会向各位推荐一个候选人，我敦促你们仔细考虑。我提到的这个人在最近的危机中几乎是一手带领我们走出了迷雾，还带来了 – 我想你们都会同意的 – 不止一点点好的结果：Roland Bayard先生。”

 

喧嚣吵闹的会议室里，Arthur和Bayard换了位子，勉强忍下一丝得意的笑。他们握了握手，Bayard冲他点点头，眼神熠熠生辉，如同他刚赢得了平生最辉煌的胜利一般。

 

Arthur对自己的选择毫无疑问，退到旁边的座位上，坐在全神凝视着Bayard的Mithian身边。Bayard对董事局的讲话就是她写的，所以Arthur相当怀疑她现在到底是在听还是做着别的什么。

 

“你刚才做的非常无私，把功劳都让给了他，先生，”过了一会儿，她低声问道，嘴唇几乎一动不动，“我能不能问问 – 为什么？”

 

Arthur轻耸着肩，“我需要董事局批准他接位。而且我也不想把收拾Agravaine的烂摊子这种事算作我的功劳，毕竟，要不是我当初粗心大意，这根本就不会发生了。”

 

她微微歪了歪下巴，显然是不同意Arthur的说法但又不愿多说，“但是，你确定这项任命吗，如果你不介意我多问一句的话，先生？Bayard是个……非常复杂的人。现在有什么能阻止他攫取完全的控制权去随心所欲呢？”

 

“首先，他做所有的重大决定还是要经过我同意，”Arthur也小声答道，“这些都在他的合同里。其次，不是还有你呢。”

 

她有些惊讶地瞥了他一眼，“我想你是高估了我的魅力了，先生。”

 

Arthur忍下一丝笑意，“不可能，但即便如此，我指的也不是你的魅力。如果Bayard能被任命为CEO，他会接着提名你为VP，主管商业事务与法律协作部门。祝贺你。”

 

这下她完全转了过来，甚至眨了眨眼，“可我……只是个私人助理。”

 

“手里还拿着法学学位和几个MBA学位，更别提你这么多年的经验了。”他倾身直视着她的眼睛，“Mithian，你在公司的时间比我还长。你对这里熟门熟路，什么犄角旮旯都晓得。你能辅佐Bayard，也能监督他 – 对这些，我都毫无疑问。而且你将会直接汇报给我。” **（几个MBA学位！！！作者写的也太传奇了吧…商学院出来的Lia震惊了！）**

 

“你这么信任我？”

 

Arthur轻声哼哼了一下，“你就不能相信我一次嘛；我看人好歹还挺准的。你是个诚实，忠心又高尚的人。如果连你都不能信任，那我大概也没别人可以信赖了，而且，虽然这么说很让我痛心，我也必须信任你，因为这份人生并不属于我。从来都不是，我只不过……”

 

“也是个高尚的人，”她轻声替他说完了话，“我……不知道该说什么，先生。”

 

“叫我Arthur。”他笑了笑，“而且你什么都不用说。我们得先把这一仗打赢了。”

 

\----

 

事后，Morgana带他出去喝了一杯。

 

“那么，恢复自由身感觉如何？”她笑着问道。

 

Arthur摇摇头，惨兮兮地笑笑，“我以后再告诉你吧。我想我还没明白到底做了什么。”

 

她点点头，轻轻碰了碰他们的杯子，“你做的没错，Arthur。我真为你骄傲。”

 

“谢谢。”

 

“那你现在要去做什么？”

 

Arthur若有所思地晃了晃杯子里的冰块，“我明天去父亲那里。”

 

Morgana扬起眉毛，“你大概应该先跟他的医生问问。”

 

“已经聊过了。谢天谢地Gaius回国了 – 那个叫Edwin的每次都能把我吓死。”

 

“你这么说也太薄情了。他只不过是……比较传统。”

 

“他在用 _水蛭_ ，Morgana。我不觉得在他身上我应该有多热情。”

 

她翻个白眼，也承认了，“那么，告诉父亲。再然后呢？”

 

他看着她，然后摸摸口袋掏出一张纸，“我需要这些电话号码。你能帮我找找吗？”

 

Morgana仔细研究了一下短短的清单，抬起头，都懒得烦心去遮掩显而易见的好奇，“你有什么计划？”

 

Arthur敲敲威士忌杯子，站起身坏笑着，“你马上就知道了。”

 

他走出酒吧，感觉有些轻飘飘的，尽管这与酒精毫无关联。

 

\----

 

Uther面无表情地听他讲着。Arthur不停地说着，这一言不发的听众让他即紧张又平静，但他一定会坚守自己的决定。

 

令他放心的还有，Gaius就在隔壁屋子里。

 

“那么，这就是你最后的选择了？”Arthur说完的时候，Uther问道，“谁也劝你不回来了？”

 

“恐怕没有人做得到了，父亲。我的心意已决。”

 

Uther沉思着点点头，转身面向窗户，俯视着他美丽的花园，“不管你想过什么，我并不在意钱财，”过了一会儿，他才开口，“我是说，并不会在意地走火入魔。我当初要求你接管公司，因为每个人都需要一点东西让他有所依附，让他脚踏实地。”

 

他的目光瞥过Arthur，“你从小就不怎么能交到朋友。你也许认为我从来都不在你身边，但我看着你长大，Arthur，就在离你很近的地方。”

 

Arthur狠狠咬着嘴唇才没说话。他可以回答的话有千千万万，但这是他记忆中第一次，父亲在试图解释他的一切所作所为。

 

“你跟其他孩子交流一直有困难。再后来，也没有女朋友，”Uther耸耸肩，“你出柜了，但也没有男朋友。”

 

“也许曾经有的，我只是没告诉你。”

 

“不，”Uther自信地说道，“你一直诚实地与众不同，Arthur。要是你对谁认真了，一定会告诉我的。”

 

这倒是不假，Arthur停下了话头。有时候，考虑到他们之间的过去，父亲却如此了解他，会让他惊讶万分。但也不是令人不快的念头。

 

“我不希望你虚度人生，不知道自己有多大的潜能。对任何人来说，世界上有两样东西值得奋斗 – 工作与家庭，最好是两者兼有。当时，我以为你大概不会有自己的家庭了。我不能给你一个家，但我可以给你一份坚实体面的工作来充实你的人生。这也是你母亲去世后唯一能支撑我的事情了。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼。要是他没听错 – 他想自己的听力应该没问题，尽管Uther在跟家人沟通时总是缺乏技巧 – 父亲是在说，他一直都在用自己知道的方式 _照顾_ 着Arthur – 他所知道的 _最好_ 方式。这样的努力真是……相当令人迷惑，而且真的完全不适合Arthur的情况，但背后隐藏的事实却是……非常开人眼界，虽然同是也极度令人费解却又有一丁点儿叫人感动。 **（but the way Uther did it was so fucking bullshit!）**

 

“我想，”Arthur慢吞吞地说，实在是不知道该怎么说出口，“我想我会没事的，父亲。”

 

Uther点点头，仍然背对着他，“听上去你确实会的。你看起来不一样了，Arthur。这样很好。”

 

Arthur退身出了房间，明智地决定在还留有余地的时候就闪人。

 

“怎么样？”Helen问，抓着Arthur的手腕小心地放在自己圆圆的肚子上，“跟Alexander说声好。”

 

Arthur咧嘴一笑，感觉宝宝踢了一脚。Helen第一次这么做的时候，他差点犯了心脏病。“你好，Alexander。”他吻了吻Helen的额头，“挺……好的。我想。”

 

她仔细观察了一会儿，“你看上去有点被吓坏了的样子。”

 

他扬起眉毛，“不是没原因的。”

 

Helen叹着气，“这么多年，我一直在告诉你，他不是个怪兽。就像我也在告诉他，你是个独立的人。”她摇摇头，轻轻抚摸着肚子，“你们姓Pendragon的真是都很顽固。顽固的要命。”

 

“那就希望现在这个像你了。”

 

Helen翻个白眼，“我倒是想啊，”她眯着眼睛，抬起头，“照顾好自己，Arthur，好吗？”

 

Arthur给了她一个最安抚人心的笑，“我保证。”

 

\----

 

他花了3个小时才找到Morgana发给他的地址，以至于他终于在Maidenhead边上的那栋小房子前停下车的时候，天都黑了。

 

“Arthur？”Gwen打开门时，睁大了眼睛，“你在这儿做什么？我是说 – 抱歉，这么说太无礼了。你要进来吗？”

 

Arthur抬起头，“没关系，Gwen；我事先也没打过电话。Lance在吗？”

 

“他在呢，”Lance答道，出现在门廊上，皱着眉头，充满保护欲地圈着Gwen的腰，“你好，Arthur。”

 

“嗨。我知道今天很晚了，而且我又是忽然冒出来的，但是我们能谈谈吗？我有个提议也许你有兴趣，而且我觉得你一定会很想听听的。”

 

他们交换了一个眼神，Gwen不太确定地笑了笑，“我们还没吃晚饭，你想一起来吗？”

 

Arthur的肚子咕咕叫了一下，一整天都花在了路上，“我知道这样很冒犯，但是谢谢，我很感激。”

 

Lance还是警惕地打量着他，但脸上的微笑仍然真诚，“进来吧。”

 

\----

 

Lance送走Arthur的时候，已经深夜。

 

“你确定你不用在沙发上睡一晚？真的很晚了，而且你也很累。要是我的话，会……”

 

“谢谢，但是不用了，”Arthur保证道，“我一早就必须到伦敦。”

 

Lance点点头，“听我说，Arthur。你到底为什么要这么做？我都意思是，我不是不肯相信你，但是对于你这样的人来说，这真是非常重大的改变。你真的确定这不是……”

 

“什么？”Arthur皱起眉。

 

Lance看上有些窘迫，“我是说，我知道我告诉过你要毫无保留，但是 – 这是我的人生，Arthur。对Gwen和我来说就是一切。如果你不是认真的，如果这对你来说只是某种慷慨的姿态，好让……”

 

“我不是在摆姿态。”

 

“我只是想说……”

 

“我明白你说的，Lance，但是我真的不是在装样子，也不是为了Merlin才做的。起初的 _原因_ 是他，这没错，他也是其中一部分动力，这我都承认，但我这么做是因为我想去做，因为我相信我们能成功。”

 

街灯的昏黄暗光下，Lance久久地盯着他。终于，他点点头，握住了Arthur的手。

 

“一路小心。”

 

Arthur一笑，疲倦而满足，“别担心。”

 

\----

 

接下去的几周交织在紧张，刺激和失落之中。最后这种感觉终于幻化成了如影相随的钝痛。

 

另一方面，Arthur全身心地享受着自由的快乐。他打包了所有西服，雇了车叫人送去最近的流浪者之家，又是一种奇怪的满足感。 **（哈哈，所以以后二瑟都只穿牛仔裤和套头衫了吗？）**

 

他让Morgana带他出去买衣服，只不过这件事就远远没那么开心了，甚至可以说是吓死人了，但他需要帮助，所以逃也逃不过。不过，穿着牛仔裤和Polo衫进银行，再看看经理脸上那种表情真是完全赚回了前一天的折磨。

 

完成双方的交易比Arthur想象的简单。在Pendragon & Gorlois呆的这些年经历过那么多复杂的谈判，现在这桩简直就是儿戏。对Arthur的自尊心来说，Lancelot眼里毫无保留的惊喜比过去代理过的任何高端客户都重要。

 

他正按着自己设想的方向行进，尽管路途凶险，但Arthur有了庆祝的心情。

 

\----

 

只有一件事例外。

 

Merlin不在伦敦。他不接电话；他从Morgana撞见他的酒店里退了房，她小心翼翼的问询着酒店，最后得知，Merlin休假去纽约见一个老朋友了。

 

“我不明白，”Arthur说，“就算他从来没休过假，他们怎么可能同意让他一次性离开这么长时间？”

 

Morgana耸耸肩，“我听到的是，他告诉他们他要一次把所有剩下的假用完，要是他们不准的话，他就直接辞职走人。”

 

Arthur摇摇头，尽管失望却还是笑了，“胆子也太大了。”

 

“也不算是，”Morgana皱着眉，“Arthur，我想你其实不知道Merlin在工作上到底有多厉害。我想 _他自己_ 也不知道，直到最近。”

 

“你的电话他也没接？”

 

“没有。”

 

“好吧，那我想，我要去趟纽约了。他的朋友叫什么，我怎么找？”

 

“Nimueh Black。Merlin是她带过的实习生里唯一能活着出来还要到推荐信的。我想这还是某种记录吧。”Morgana的眉头紧锁，“见到她的时候小心点。她搞不好会给你下毒，我可没开玩笑。”

 

\----

 

Nimueh确实能把人吓破胆，但那不是问题所在。Merlin不在纽约。他有一阵子没去了，而且Nimueh从去年这会儿就没再跟他联络过了。

 

Arthur飞回伦敦，努力想要利用手头所剩无几的希望。Lance的警告如闹钟般在他心里回旋。Merlin _保证过_ 他会好起来的……可是，真的吗？ **（想起来小梅子当时拼命劝二瑟不要又退回自那个牢笼里，只轻描淡写地说自己会好起来）**

 

Freya直接把门摔在了Arthur脸上。不过，在他转身离开前，她又开了门，结结实实地一拳打在他下巴上，然后才甩上了门。下巴疼得要命，但Arthur也不能怪她。

 

他以为Gwaine的反应会更激烈，也准备好了如果不得已就会还手，因为他真的需要知道Merlin到底在哪里。

 

但Gwaine看上去对打一架毫无兴趣。他冷冷地看了看Arthur，手臂叉在面前，“总算明白了，是不是？”

 

Arthur咬着牙，“是的。你能不能告诉他在哪儿？”

 

Gwaine耸耸肩，“我听说他在纽约，去找Nimueh那个老巫婆了。”

 

“我去过纽约了。他不在那里。”

 

Gwaine眨眨眼，盯着他，“你去了纽约？哈，我大概还真是猜错了。”

 

“猜错什么了？”

 

Gwaine叹息着，“我能看出来Merlin很喜欢你，也告诉过他不要爱上你。我告诉他你就是个搞不清自己要什么只想找点乐子的纨绔公子。酒吧那场架之后，我以为你也许还算有些人样，但然后你跟他睡过一次之后就把他甩了，还一脚把他踢出大门，所以抱歉我对你的评价实在是不高。”

 

Arthur吞咽着，脸颊滚烫，“这些我都承认，相信我，如果我能打我自己一顿的话，我会的。”

 

Gwaine冷笑道，“需要我帮忙吗？”

 

“要是我觉得这样就能帮到他的话，我也会的，”Arthur有些生气，“我在 _请求_ 你。拜托，我得知道他在哪儿。”

 

Gwaine撅起嘴，“我帮不了你。”

 

“听我说，把你对我的看法放到一边，这是为了Merlin。我只想……”

 

“不，你这白痴，我帮不了忙因为我也不知道他在哪里。他不回我电话，所以如果他不在纽约的话，我就完全没有概念了。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“你不知道？”

 

“不知道。他从来没这么干过。碰上烂事的时候，Merlin不会躲起来。这次……我不知道这次算是怎么回事。我知道的并不比你多。”

 

Arthur愣愣地盯着关上的大门，努力想挣脱一波波绝望和恐慌的心情。Merlin _到底_ 去了哪儿？他怎么了？

 

每过一天，Lance对Arthur的同情之心看上去就更加一分，可他也束手无策。

 

“也许他去看望他母亲了？”晚餐时候，Gwen想到，但也不太确信，“她现在住在卡迪夫了。”

 

这已经不是第一次他们聚在Arthur的公寓里了，每次当他们得来伦敦找他的时候，但他仍然会诧异于跟他们一起呆在这里有多么天经地义。

 

“你觉得是这样？”Lance不太相信的样子。

 

“也许我可以给她打个电话？”Gwen提议道。

 

“可如果Merlin不在那里，我们只会凭空让他着急。”

 

Gwen思考着皱起眉头，“我不说为什么打给她就好了。我就……我就跟她要一份菜谱什么的。”

 

“这样也许行。”Lance同意道。

 

Arthur只是点了点头。他屏息而待，站在电话边听着那段似乎永无休止的对话，但从Gwen的表情上，他已经知道这又是一条死胡同。

 

半天，Gwen终于挂上电话，悲伤地摇摇头，“她有一阵子没听到他的消息了。”

 

Lance叹口气，“没法子了。”

 

忽然Arthur想到了什么，“你说她现在住在卡迪夫？”

 

“怎么了？”

 

“Merlin告诉过我他是从一个小地方来的，什么威尔士的小村子？”

 

Gwen和Lance对视一眼，“嗯，叫Ealdor。小得连地图上都不标。但Merlin上大学的时候就搬出来了，几年之前，他把Hunith也带走了。他们的老房子，我知道的是，已经非常旧了 – 基本没有暖气，供电也成问题，都那样了。Hunith不开车，而最近的商店又很远，特别是坏天气里。Merlin说她过得越来越艰难了；城市生活更舒适一些。再说，你知道的 – 他说大多数以前住在那里的人，不是离开了就是，呃， _离开_ 了。我想Hunith几乎是孤零零一个人呆在那里实在是太悲哀了。”

 

“那为什么是卡迪夫呢？”Lance有些奇怪，“怎么不是伦敦？”

 

“她生下Merlin前在那里住过，”Gwen说，“她喜欢那里，所以Merlin就给她买了一间公寓。我没去过，但是见过照片。挺漂亮的。”

 

“是啊，”Arthur嘀咕道，也没听进去几个字，“但是Ealdor的那栋房子 – 你知不知道Merlin有没有卖掉？”

 

Gwen眨眨眼，“没有。我是说，我不能 _百分之百_ 确定，但是我不觉得他会卖掉。”

 

“你真觉得他会去那里？”Lance问，“我听说过的是，那里给他的回忆都不太好。”

 

“这是我唯一的线索了，”Arthur阴郁地说，“你们能给我指指方向吗？”

 

他们又对视一眼，Gwen点点头。Arthur不自在地想到，要是这也有始无终，那他真的不知道接下去能到哪里找了。

 

\----

 

威尔士用阴沉的天空迎接了他，豆大的雨点砸在挡风玻璃上。每前进一英里，Arthur的心情就更加抑郁，希望正在阴冷潮湿的空气中慢慢瓦解。GPS只能带他到Bethesda了，他停下车准备飞快地解决吃饭问题，四下看了看。等着食物的空档，他捡起一张当地的报纸，微微好奇了一下他是不是能用威尔士语完成一个填字游戏，尽管他从来没学过。一篇文章跳进他视野的时候，Arthur还沉浸在字谜的问题中。

 

呃，与其说是一篇文章，倒不如讲是一个短故事，说的是一个心情压抑的背包客穿着一双某只脚带了洞的靴子，游历到了叫Yr Elen的地方（这是Ealdor的变音？）。Arthur读着故事，被那家伙的倒霉劲儿惹笑了，又感叹着他温和的性格，还有对一切事物都能来点儿哲学思考的样子，然后，他看到了作者的名字。

 

_M. Rhys_ **（译者注：以防有同学没明白，这名字是Emrys的谐音）**

 

Arthur的心在胸膛里忽然跳漏了一拍，暖流在身体里荡漾开来。这么说，到头来，他没弄错，而Merlin……Merlin就这么把自己的名字放在随手可得的地方。

 

Arthur逼着自己不许狼吞虎咽三两口解决食物，然后冲出门外跳回车里，盯着那张Lance手绘地图的餐巾纸。这可真是个老套又俗气的情节，但Arthur根本无所谓。他已经走到这一步了，可以允许自己 _得意_ 一番。

 

又过了一个半小时，他才终于在任何地图都不会标注，也不存在于用威尔士语做的人工路牌中的乡村小路之间找到了那栋房子。他不得不下了车，因为面前似乎也没有停车道，于是Arthur立刻明白了，为什么这样的居住条件对于一个上了年纪的人来说会是多么不方便。

 

小房子非常老旧。歪歪斜斜地立在山脚下，背靠着山，如同一个热切的情人般默默不语。低沉的窗户并非设计师本意，而像被年复一年的痛苦和悲伤压低了头。这不是Arthur想象过的那种古典式乡村院落。它看上去宁静而阴沉，让Arthur一想到像Merlin这般明快活泼的人曾经被困在这里，心就瑟瑟发紧。

 

敲门声无人应答，Arthur忽然怀疑起来Merlin究竟是不是还在这里。但他看到萎蔫的篱笆旁靠着一辆自行车，门廊的台阶上立着一瓶半满的水。

 

Arthur抬手又敲了敲，但突然被一个声音吓了一跳，某种低沉的哼吟和轻柔的金属碰撞声。他的脉搏变得飞快，绕过房子，经过狭窄的步道，来到应该是座花园的地方。举目望去，尽是疯长的灌木和青草。

 

Merlin在那里，手里握着剪子，站在一架木梯子边上沉思着凝视着它，表情微微焦虑。第一道台阶似乎刚刚断开。Arthur停下脚步，那一瞬间像被冻住了似的，只是贪婪地看着面前的人。

 

Merlin一点都不像伦敦那个光鲜亮丽的人。他穿着棕色的旧裤子，膝盖处已经快要脱线，一件花花绿绿的超大号羊毛衫，衣裤都洗得有些发白，组合在一起却还是稀奇古怪的样子。好笑的是，他还是穿着他们第一次见面时那双长及膝盖的黑皮靴。他散发着某种世外桃源般的气息，Arthur不自知地笑了笑。好像Merlin不费吹灰之力也总能在人群中引人注目，不论身在何方。

 

Merlin也许剪过头发了 – 比Arthur见过的短一些。于是他的耳朵更加吸引眼球，若不是面颊两边至少2天没修理了的胡茬，他看起来会更年轻吧。

 

他看上去……既年轻又苍老，一如往常又截然不同，Arthur忽然难以呼吸，他满脑子喊着， _对了。就是这里。就是他了。没错_ 。

 

他强迫自己上前几步，“要帮忙吗？”

 

Merlin吓了一跳，急匆匆地转过身，剪刀高举在手中护着自己。Arthur在心里骂了自己一句，因为明知Merlin那样的过去，他竟然还偷偷摸摸地跑上来？

 

他举起手，“嘿，别怕。只是我。”

 

Merlin盯着他好一会儿，表情缓和了片刻，又变得空洞麻木。他放下剪子，但身体还是紧绷着准备战斗。

 

他的眼睛还是蔚蓝清澈，深不见底。Arthur觉得回忆欺骗了他，因为他似乎忘记了那抹蓝色的威力。

 

“Arthur，”Merlin面无表情地说，“你来干什么？”

 

Arthur想笑一笑，嘴角却沉了下去，“我想来看看你。”

 

Merlin把剪刀放回篮子里，坐到他身边。他过去从来不是个优雅从容的人，可现在，他的动作迟缓疏离，近乎迟钝。让人心痛难忍。

 

“你怎么找到我的？我跟所有人都说我在纽约。”

 

“我去过纽约了，”Arthur耸耸肩，“Nimueh跟你问好。”

 

Merlin眨眨眼。然后，显然是懒得深究，他扭头看着右边倚在树上的梯子，“你想干嘛？”

 

“我想……”Arthur语塞了，然后挫败地重新开口，“我想告诉你，我当时叫你走人的时候就是个彻头彻尾的白痴。我没有任何借口可找。我也知不知道你能不能有一天原谅我，可是……你是对的。所有的事情你都没说错。美好的事物就直挺挺地站在我面前时我也看不到，我没看到……对于我来说，你意味着什么。我……我很想你。”

 

Merlin听到这话回头看了看，“怎么，你的电视机没信号了？”

 

Arthur低了低头，“Merlin，我……我把你叫做身外之物的时候，不是那个意思。我当时是想说，我无时无刻不在想着你。想着关于你的一切。我变得……变得有些痴迷。我知道这并不是什么理由，但我以前从来没对任何人有过如此的感觉。我不知道自己该怎么办。”

 

Merlin的嘴角动了动，“连十几岁的时候也没有？”

 

Arthur摇摇头，“没有。从来没有过。我知道着听上去可笑的很。我都27岁了，马上就要28。我本来以为自己的人生一切都按部就班可以一眼看到底，然后……然后 _你_ 出现了。”他挥了挥手，无助地想要记住这一刻所有关于 _Merlin_ 的画面。“我对你毫无准备，对那一切都措手不及。我反应的结果并不是我最好的抉择。”

 

Merlin把胳膊交叉在胸前，冷冷哼着，似乎并不相信这轻描淡写的话。但他终究稍稍转过了身，仍然听着。

 

Arthur像受到了鼓舞一般，上前一小步，“我辞职了。”

 

Merlin挑起眉梢，“是嘛。”

 

“嗯。我会继续以咨询顾问的身份留在那里，一年只需要出席2次董事局会议，除此之外，完全是自由人了。”

 

“你父亲什么反应？”

 

Arthur弯了弯嘴唇，“比我想的好。他……他以为当初叫我接管公司是在帮我的忙。”

 

Merlin似乎对自己若有所以的点点头，“那你以后要去做什么呢，既然现在你…… _失业_ 了？”

 

Arthur换了只脚支撑着，“我其实计划了不少事情，”他深吸了一口气，“Lance和我会开一家面向民用飞行员的学校。他需要投资人，而我正好有钱。我们得花些时间重建训练场，再找几个工程师，修建新的设备，但我们大概一年内就可以开张了。我大部分时间都会去做管理工作，但是飞了一段时间之后……谁说的准呢，可能我也会去考一个教练执照。哦，还有，Lance想再训练出一个能参加飞行表演的编队。我觉得，那样也挺棒的。”

 

Merlin盯着他看，嘴微微开张，“这真是……”

 

“很疯狂？”

 

“是啊，但也很了不起。真是……哇，Arthur。这个变化也太大了。你真的确定要去做吗？”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，“我已经在做了。我们上周一签了合同；Lance正在制定重修的各项细节，我们马上就会开工了。我在Maidenhead那里找了间公寓。呃，其实是栋房子。挺漂亮的。”

 

Merlin吞咽了一下。“哇。这……这真是，呃。我想，你决定要去做什么事情的时候，还真是雷厉风行啊，唔。嗯，好吧，挺好的，Arthur。”Merlin竟然笑了笑，“在飞上天感觉如何？” **（唉，小梅子真是心软啊，也就刚开始还装个狠问什么电视没信号了，才几句话立刻就又关心起来了）**

 

Arthur忍不住脱口而出，“难以置信。我不知道自己这么长时间都是怎么活下来的。”

 

“那倒挺好，”Merlin点点头，“挺好，呃。嗯，我很高兴。”

 

“这都是因为你。没有这么多人肯……谢谢你。”

 

Merlin又点点头，但一言不发，似乎对树丛中摇摇欲坠的残枝更感兴趣，修长的手指漫无目的地抚摸着。

 

“不过，这还不是我所有的新闻。”Arthur说道。

 

Merlin停下了手，“哦？”

 

“我大概还一不小心报名参加一些厨艺课程，”Arthur可怜兮兮地承认了，“Gwen想在飞行基地里开家餐厅，谁知道呢？也许我也能帮忙做个主厨副手，直到我们找到合适的人为之。我知道，我知道，我太看得起自己了，但真的，只是我的想法而已。至少，我偶尔还能为我男朋友做顿可口的饭，所以这也不算浪费时间了。”

 

Merlin忽然安静下来，“你有男朋友了？”

 

Arthur平静地看着他。这就是困难的部分了。“呃，这才是问题所在，不是吗？”他又上前一些，仿佛要逼迫Merlin看着他的眼睛似的，“我有男朋友吗，Merlin？或者……或者还能有个机会吗？”

 

Merlin瞥了他一眼，但很快又望向别处，“Arthur……”

 

他的距离近得叫Arthur的心隐隐作痛，却依然太过遥远。Merlin的声音不稳，支离破碎，甚至有些筋疲力尽的样子，如同轻抚着他头发的微风。

 

Arthur走上前去，“我知道，我搞砸了。我都说不清我到底有多抱歉，我知道这样的要求很过分，可是，如果你……如果我们可以再重头来过，我会弥补这一切的，”他咽了咽，嗓子口还堵着一大块东西，“我知道这些听起来都只是说说而已，可是Merlin，我发誓，我什么都愿意做。”

 

一阵悠长刺骨的沉默，Merlin低头盯着地面，Arthur几乎忘了呼吸。最后的最后，Merlin轻轻摇了摇头，肩膀耷拉着，“我不知道自己还能不能做到，Arthur。”

 

“做到什么？原谅我？”

 

Merlin终于对视着他的双眼，“再信任你。”

 

“哦。”

 

“不是我不想。只是我……我不……”

 

“如果你需要时间……”

 

“我太累了，Arthur，”Merlin脱口而出，“我真的太累了。每天小心翼翼地照顾自己；摒住呼吸等着，因为总会有什么事情要出错。我绝不会再让自己经历一次了。” **（“I’m so fucking tired. Of looking over my shoulder; of holding my breath, waiting for the other shoe to drop. I can’t put myself through that again.”我就是为了这几句话翻译这篇文的啊，为嘛感觉翻出来了却完全没表达到意思…）**

 

Arthur艰难地吞咽着，双手开始微微颤抖，“Merlin，我告诉过你我在做的这些事情。都是……我都要谢谢你。都是 _因为_ 你。如果没有你，不会……我不会……”

 

“那你到底要说什么？你到这儿来就是要说你有多感激我？要是这样的话，不客气，还有……”

 

“不，你这傻瓜。我来这儿是要告诉你我爱你。”

 

Merlin愣愣地盯着他，一脸空白，然后转过身。

 

Arthur毫无头绪……完全没有……现在该做什么。这辈子，他从未感觉如此无助脆弱。

 

“你知道 _我_ 为什么来这儿吗？”Merlin终于开口道，“因为我需要一个人想一想。想想我的人生，我的工作，还有我做过的那些决定。”

 

“Merlin……”

 

Merlin尖刻地看了他一眼，“你是认真的吗？你说过的那些……你真的要……”

 

Arthur哽咽得几乎说不出话，“嗯。”

 

Merlin点点头，又扭头看着树，“好吧。”

 

Arthur想，也许这样的等待会直接要了他的命，在这令人崩溃的压力下，但同时，他也愿意永远等下去，如果这样他就不会听到Merlin的拒绝。

 

不过，Merlin似乎并不急于回答。他花了些时间修剪起树杈，把它们乱七八糟地塞进篮子里。Arthur从脚下捡起一根断枝，沉默地递给Merlin，手掌轻颤。

 

Merlin接了过去，点点头，眼眸在睫毛下闪烁着。他把篮子放到一边，转身面对Arthur，擦擦手。

 

“你想喝杯茶吗？”

 

Arthur差点呛住了，“喝茶？”

 

然后他做了自己一直害怕的事情，他抬起头看着Merlin的脸。

 

Merlin在笑。

 

“茶。”他说道，轻声笑着，眼角忍不住熠熠生辉。

 

Arthur吐出一口气，嗓子眼仍然堵的慌，“喝杯茶真是好极了。谢谢。”

 

Merlin只是点点头，仍然笑着，带Arthur走进那间仍然陈旧的房子，不过，也许看起来其实并不那么阴沉吧。

 

\----

 

_2_ _年后_

 

人群欢呼雀跃地看着那架小飞机完成又一次惊险的动作。Merlin笑着，站在激动的孩童和崇拜的观众边缘的地方，小口喝着杯中的水。今天很热，天空清澈蔚蓝地让人有些发晕 – 来场飞行表演真是再好不过了。

 

飞行学校的收益比一年前竟然又高了不少。Arthur说这都得归功于Merlin的营销策划，但Merlin知道其实应该算是Arthur和Lance，还有其他所有在翔龙俱乐部工作的人日夜努力的结果。Merlin的广告是帮了不少忙，但作为曾经的业内人士，他明白世界上什么广告都卖不掉糟糕的产品。至少就算卖出第一次，也不会有回头客了。

 

“天气真不错，”Gwen说，向他走来，撞了撞他的肩膀，“有个人炫耀的挺开心嘛。”

 

Merlin咧嘴一笑，抬头望着天空，追随着白色烟雾拼出自己的名字，盘旋在晴空中，“他就是忍不住。”

 

“看出来了。可惜Gwaine没能及时赶到来看看。”

 

“你开玩笑吧？”Merlin不寒而栗，“他要是看见了我这辈子都躲不掉了。别告诉Freya我说过这话，但真是谢天谢地他们路上爆胎了，Ellie又总忘了装备胎。等他们到的时候，这些字应该早就没了。”

 

她只是盯着他，“哇。”

 

“干嘛？”他的声音尖的有些不自然，小心翼翼的。

 

“你竟然在脸红，”Gwen咯咯笑起来，“我还以为你脸皮厚的红不起来呢。”

 

“呃，好吧，以前又没人在天上写我的名字过。”Merlin嘀咕着，知道自己一定烧得厉害。

 

Gwen叹了口气，“真是太浪漫了。”

 

“哦天啊，闭嘴吧你。”

 

Gwen只是开心地笑着，连眼角都快皱了起来，保证着自己马上就停。Merlin狂乱地想在地上找个洞赶紧逃跑，却被Morgana堵个正着，脸上挂着看到猎物似的微笑，推着在童车中安然熟睡的Alexander向他们走来。

 

“我实在是佩服你啊，Merlin，”她拉长了声音说道，推了推Alexander头上的帽子，“真想不到，你竟然把我弟弟变成了这么一个小傻瓜。”

 

“哪有。”Merlin不自觉地还是护着Arthur。

 

不过，还是有一点的。Arthur是那个记住所有纪念日的人 – 从他们遇见的那天，到第一次“真正”的约会，还有Merlin终于搬进他公寓的那天。（Merlin有一次抓到他傻笑着在日历上画各种圈圈；真是滑稽又可爱。）Arthur喜欢在桌子上点支蜡烛，常常买来鲜花。有时候，也许这一切看上去像是他在补偿着什么，也许是15到27岁之间所有错过的浪漫而俗气的情节，Merlin不会拿这些笑他，即使他很想。

 

和Arthur在一起很……美好。有时候也会很艰难，但仍然非常美好。Merlin不后悔辞掉工作，但偶尔也会想念伦敦。这些都是值得的 – 他的第一本书在春天时终于出版发行，受欢迎程度令人大跌眼镜 – 不过安心于这样安静的人生，少了诸多乱糟糟的事情，还是不那么容易，特别是头一年里，Arthur几乎是住在飞行俱乐部。他的热情伴随着忙碌的时间表，Merlin忍不住有些嫉妒，虽然他也真诚地为Arthur感到快乐。Merlin自己却有些迷失了方向，像是双脚飘离了大地，怀疑着Arthur是不是还需要他，既然俱乐部经营得红红火火。

 

Merlin闷闷不乐的，而Arthur不理解为什么，所以他们会为了毫无意义地事情争吵。他们两个都痛苦自责，即使和好之后的床戏那真是惊天动地 – Arthur天生的占有欲总在那些时刻无限放大，而Merlin对此的反应终于让Arthur明白了他俩该怎么办。

 

之后的第一个周末，他休了一个小小的假。他们所有的时间都花在了床上，交谈的时间仅限于……他们谁都没力气挪动手脚，或是恢复体力的时候。下一个周末，他们去了伦敦，之后是卡迪夫。然后Merlin被糊弄着同意了去做当地报社的编辑，再然后，天平开始慢慢平衡，慌张开始消失不见。

 

后来，Merlin去伦敦的次数多了起来，因为他的写作已经到了开始需要跟出版商见面的地步。他呆在Arthur的旧公寓里，跟编辑见面，为新书做宣传。为数不多的几次周末，Arthur也会来，被Leon邀请去参加球队的比赛，要么去Mithian那里吓唬吓唬她。

 

他们都忙忙碌碌，他们都幸福快乐。

 

Merlin眨眨眼，把自己拉回现实中，面前的Morgan还在不怀好意地笑着。他终于想到自己好像已经对这天空傻笑很久了，烧红了脸。

 

“一。个。小。傻。瓜。”她得意地说。

 

“喂，这样就不错了好不好，”Merlin耸耸肩，强忍着笑意，“他要不然还能搞出点更加丢人的事情呢，嗯，我想想，比如换成‘你愿意嫁给我吗？’这样的，但是我们哪有这么俗啊。噢！”Gwen的胳膊肘直直地戳在他肋骨上，“ _干嘛_ ，Gwen？”

 

她指指天空，像个做了坏事却又没被抓住的小孩似的坏笑着。Merlin看了看天空。

 

Arthur的飞机扫出另一个回旋，疾速向他们冲来。经过他们身边的时候，喷出的云雾在天空中画出有些变形但仍然清晰可见的名字 – MERLIN，然后Arthur一定是按了什么按钮，原先安然藏在不起眼的飞机肚子下面的一块横幅飘了出来。

 

巨大的红色布面在底下至少5000个围观者面前展了开来，飞机低飞经过，横幅上的文字清楚地叫人头疼。

 

我。们。结。婚。吧。

 

**（译者注：原文用的是MARRY ME，唉，这个翻译成“嫁给我”好像Merlin是个姑娘似的，但是翻译成“跟我结婚”又太不浪漫…）**

 

“我的天啊，”Merlin虚弱地吐了口气，吓个半死又暗地里开心地很。“这不是真的……”

 

“这就是真的。”Gwen大笑起来，“Lance和我帮他涂上去的。”

 

Morgana抬起一边眉梢，嘴角的笑意简直就是“嘲讽”二字的标准注解，“你刚刚说什么，Merlin？我没记错的话，什么有关于俗不俗气的话？”

 

“我要 _杀了他_ ，”Merlin哀嚎道，望着Arthur的飞机开过一片空地，横幅高高飘扬，“他竟然……我一定是在做梦……我要杀了他！”

 

“先嫁给他，”Gwen咯咯笑着指点道，“然后你就是个有钱的鳏夫了。”

 

“一点不错，”Morgana点头同意，“我这么了解Arthur，他一定已经在10个不同的安全地点藏了遗嘱的复检，每份上面都说要把所有钱留给你。还有，你是他‘今生的挚爱’，‘拯救他于郁郁寡欢的人生中’ – 他还说过什么来着，那次你生日他祝酒的时候？他生命中的一切？”

 

“ _闭嘴_ ，Morgana，他那会儿喝多了！”Merlin的脸烧的像火焰似的，“喝高了的人哪知道自己在说什么！” **（咦？不是喝多了才会说真话么哈哈哈）**

 

“噢，可那些话多甜蜜啊。我从来没见过你的脸能变成那种颜色呢。”

 

“基本上就跟现在你脸上的颜色差不多。”Gwen适时见缝插针地加了一句。

 

“你觉得是吗？我想人们把这种颜色叫紫红色？”

 

Merlin又哀叹一声，决定此刻最佳策略别无他法，只能逃跑。有些战斗真的从头开始就没啥胜算。

 

30分钟后，他仍然快乐地独自坐在他最爱的橡树下 – 他的秘密藏身之所，没有第二个人知道……

 

除了Arthur。

 

“怎么说？”Arthur径直问道，因为刚刚跑过整片飞行场而面色潮红，头发迎风飞舞，明亮的眼神中交织着激动和不安。

 

Merlin忍不住。他故意夸张地伸伸懒腰，天真地问，“什么‘怎么说’？”

 

Arthur的眼角耷拉下来，“你没看到……”

 

Merlin咧嘴一笑。

 

Arthur大笑着扑了上来，把他摁倒在地，焦急不耐地低头怒视着他，真是宛如梦境。

 

“到底怎么说？”Arthur低声吼道。

 

Merlin却只顾盯着他的双唇，“我……忘记问题是什么了。”

 

Arthur哀嚎一声吻上他的嘴唇，很快忘记了自己要问的话，松开了Merlin的手腕。Merlin翻身把他压到身下，知道得一清二楚Arthur在纵容他，去享受这一刻，感受他的气息，还有这唇齿相依让人头重脚轻的吻。

 

Merlin稍稍后撤一些，对上Arthur睁开的双眼，小心翼翼，脆弱不堪，毫无遮掩。从来没人见过他这样的眼神 – 他的父亲，同事，Bayard和Mithian，或者Gwaine，就连Lancelot也没有。Morgana和Gwen只是怀疑过，但她们不 _知道_ ，也没亲眼见过。

 

Merlin闭上眼睛，任由Arthur把他拉回身边，他知道有Arthur的怀抱在等待着他 **（啊，这里说的好感动 – falling to be caught）** 。他对着Arthur的双唇轻轻耳语着自己的回答，在Arthur那令阳光失色的笑容里，慢慢融化在亲吻中。

 

 

FIN


End file.
